La voluntad del fenix
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Naruto encuentra en una cueva unos objetos raros,llamados las frutas del diablo ,al comerse una gana las habilidades de un Fenix ademas del poder de la voluntad. ahora surgirar el poderoso Naruto D. Uzumaki conocido como el Fenix. CrossoverNaru/OnePiece.
1. Chapter 1

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo, además de cameo del personaje conocido como Marco "El fénix" o el Almirante Kizaru o Akainu. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

* * *

><p>Naruto miraba confundido el lugar donde actualmente se encontraba. Era una cueva. Una mugrienta pero rara cueva ya que habían varios cofres empolvado por todo el lugar. Naruto recordó como fue que había terminado ahí ,lo típico ,un tumulto de aldeanos que intentaron nuevamente atacarle sin razón alguna y Naruto accidentalmente cayo en el rio del bosque cuando había logrado escapar de los aldeanos que intentaba una vez mas hacerle daño. Despues de patalear y salir del rio ,termino un poco alejado de la zona comercial de la aldea ,cuando ya comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la aldea se inicio una llovizna y por cosa del destino encontró esa cueva que primeramente lo iba a usar para evitar que la lluvia le mojara. No esperaba encontrar un montón de cofre.<p>

Usualmente el siendo un niño de ochos años, se hubiera saltado encima e intentar abrir los cofres pero Naruto tenia un enfoque un poco diferente. Los cofres parecían viejos por el polvo, tanto que le ganaba lo sucio en los estantes de la biblioteca de la aldea, no es como que pasa mucho tiempo ahí, solo fue una vez y despues fue vetado ya hace un año. Naruto puede ser despintado pero con tanta negatividad en su vida le ha vuelto paranoico. Esos cofres eran antiguos, cosa que no era una sorpresa pero Naruto pensaba una vez más de manera diferente.

-_Esos son tesoros de piratas dattebayo. Por el polvo, deben de haber estado aquí muchísimo tiempo ¿Qué cosa habrán si me acerco?-_porque ese era el asunto, no sabia que si acercaba se activaría una trampa o algo peor (No por nada en las películas de Indiana Jones las cosas se ponen peliaguda cuando toma los tesoros) y mientras la lluvia continuaba, el rubio seguía pensando que hacer. Había diez cofres, algunos eran de bronce fino u otros de manera con candados que estaban muy oxidados. Pensó y pensó, con todo lo que podía por su pequeña mente de ocho años y llego a l conclusión mas acertada.

Pues hazlo primero y arrepiéntete despues.

Con ánimos nuevos, el rubio se lanzo en uno de los cofres y con cuidado, además de usando un palo logro abrirlo. Al ver lo que había dentro se decepciono un poco aunque sus ojos adoptaron una mirada de curiosidad. Era un pergamino pero tenía en ella unas cadenas viejas pero aun resistentes apretándole fuertemente. Naruto con cuidado la tomo en intento quitar las cadenas pero no pudo. Fastidiado el dejo ahí, vería como quitabas las cadenas despues. Fue al siguiente cofre y la abrió fácilmente, también había un pergamino solo que no tenia alguna cadena u otra cosa parecida.

Naruto rápidamente la desarrollo y leyó lo que tenia escrito:

"_**Haki:**__ Poder derivado de la "Presencia" o "Voluntad" o "Determinación" del usuario, capaz de obtener habilidades sobrehumanas además de imponer su voluntad ante las demás personas. El Haki es igual que al Satsui (Intención asesina) capaz de doblegar a oponentes además de obtener poderes habilidosos pero a diferencia de lo que se piensa, estas habilidades erradica en técnicas naturales, es decir solo habilidades físicas."_

Naruto parpadeo confundido ¿Presencia? ¿Voluntad? ¿Determinación? Eso lo confundió al principio pero recordó que el tenia una gran determinación, quizas si averiguaba algo mas sobre este…Haki, podía ser capaz de volverse mas fuerte y de ser posible derrotar a Neji en un combate. Sin saberlo en el fondo de su mente y alma, un zorro tenía una mirada de pánico, no esperaba que el Haki todavía estuviera en el mundo. El poder capaz de suprimir su propio Satsui, contando que el Satsui del Kyubi era el más poderoso. Kyubi sabía que muchos no tenían la voluntad contra su ansia asesina pero conocía a Naruto, oh como lo conocía, su Haki seria el más poderoso de la historia y si eso es correcto, el chico en unos años ya seria capaz de dominar su poder al máximo.

Quizas no todo sea perdido, pensó el Kyubi. Quizas pueda divertirse junto con ese humano si es que demostraba habilidad con el Haki, algo que solo pocos han logrado, tales como Rikudō sennin y su hijo menor, Senju Sennin. Naruto por otro lado, tomo el siguiente cofre y encontró que había unos pergaminos donde decían "Técnicas o métodos de entrenamiento sobre el Haki" el Uzumaki sonrió divertido, podía ver que tan grande era ese tal llamado Haki. Así despues de echar una ojeada a algunos pergamino, sonrió aun mas ya que había obtenido una mina de oro de entrenamiento y poder.

-Pronto seré Hokage…..-Susurro determinado y feliz pero dejo aquello para despues, se centro en el cuarto cofre y noto que este era mucho mas limpio que los otros. Al abrirlo con cuidado encontró una…..fruta, una extraña fruta de color morado con remolinos y ojos de color amarrilla. Naruto la tiro al suelo, sin prestarle atención. Siguió con la quinta y encontró lo mismo excepto que era de un color amarrillo ,tenia forma de una gran manzana y tenia los mismo remolinos y así Naruto continuo hasta ahora tenia dos cofres ya abierto ,seis cofres que tenían de esas extrañas frutas y solo les quedaba dos que aun no había abierto. Con cuidado y esperando que no fuera una inútil fruta abrió la novena.

Ahí había un montón de pergamino, tomo uno y lo leyó:

"_**Satsui: **__Poder derivado a la "Ansia asesina" "Poder de destrucción" "furia" "Aptitud Demoniaca" del usuario ,esta habilidad solo lo puede obtener aquellos que tienen ansia de asesinato o un asesino capacitado ,en algunos casos una persona de gran poder. Una presión o sensación que causa temor y pánico a los presentes es causada por la intención asesina, capaz de doblegar oponente. A diferencia del Haki, no otorga mucha habilidad, solo es la presión que hace hincapié en el poder del usuario y causa temor en los corazones de los oponentes._ "

Naruto hizo una mueca ¿Asesinato? , el rubio no objeto nada, igual estaba siendo entrenado para convertirse en un Ninja y los ninjas en algunos casos debían de cometer homicidio pero él lo haría a nombre del bien y la justicia. Pensó en guardar esta información, quizas terminaría usándolo en algún momento. Kyubi sonrió en voz baja y asintió estando acuerdo con su contenedor. Naruto tomo el siguiente cofre y al igual tenían varios pergaminos solo que…. tenia monedas de oro. El rubio grito sorprendido y despues de un baile de la victoria un poco cómico, tomo el pergamino que había encontrado en el último cofre y lo abrió para leerlo.

"_Si estas leyendo esto, has encontrado mi tesoro. El poder capaz de cambiar el mundo, la habilidad de la voluntad como la habilidad del asesino y como bono extra las frutas del diablo se te ha sido otorgado. Todo es tuyo hombre afortunado, usa el poder para mover las tierras, los cielos y los mares. Has encontrado una pequeñísima parte de mi tesoro hombre afortunado, estas de suerte. Causa caos a tus superiores y siempre se rebelde, porque como igual que un pirata, solo tu eres el dueño de tu propia vida y haz lo que te da la jodida gana, si los haces agrega en su nombre el D, como aquellos que siempre cambian el mundo han portado la voluntad de D. Usa el poder que se te ha dado y recuerda, solo tu eres el dueño de tu maldita existencia además cuida a tus amigos o Nakamas y así serás mas fuerte. Se te ha dejado lo que muchos han codiciado, úsalo…porque es tuyo lo ultimo del One piece._

_Gold D. Roger_"

Por primera vez en muchísimo siglos, El kyubi sintió como casi se ahogo con su saliva por el shock. Ya decía el que esas frutas le eran conocidas ,eran las malditas y poderosas frutas del diablo ,poderosos objetos que dan poderes inimaginable al usuario y el chico acabo de encontrar seis de ellas ¡Seis! Por primera vez, el Kyubi dio su propio baile de la victoria. Ya estaba decidido, quería ver que cosas haría ese chico Naruto y que mejor manera de hacerse notar y explicarle sobre las frutas. Naruto mientras estuvo confundido un momento ,algunas cosas no entendió ,como tal que el autor de la carta le había hablado como si se le hubiera dejado su legado a su persona ,no sabia que era el One piece y esa ¿Cómo decía? ¿Frutas del diablo? Se escogió de hombros, si la carta decía la verdad, esas cosas eran capaces de darle un extraordinario poder a quien la posea, ósea, el. Se pregunto que debía hacer mientras miraba las seis frutas a frente suyo y de pronto escucho un gruñido proveniente de su estomago. Se sonrojo fuertemente ya que se le había olvidado comer un poco.

-¡Bueno! ¡Frutas rara o no, Serán mi comida!-Y cuando se iba tragar de una dos de las frutas, escucho un gruñido en su oído o mas bien en su cabeza. Confundido se voltea a ver por todo lados, estaba solo, aun llovía además que faltaba poco para que cayera la noche ¿Quién había gruñido? ¿Su estomago?

**-De una manera, es cierto, mocoso estúpido. No debes de comer dos de esas al mismo tiempo** **o morirás**-Naruto escucho con nitidez en su cabeza una voz siniestra, burlona y malvada. Asustado se levanto del suelo mirando por todas partes pero no encontró nada. La voz volvió a hablar- **¿Quiere saber porque todos te odian, porque te desprecian, porque intentan atacarte o simplemente porque estas tan solo?**

**-**¿Eh? ¿Quién eres o como sabes eso? ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

**-Kuahahahahaha eres un niño al parecer pero compresible. No sabes con quien estas hablando ni con que te has encontrado mocoso. Yo soy el Kyubi no Kitsune o como casi nadie me llama, Kurama.**

-¿El kyubi? ¡Pero el Yondaime te derroto!

**-No seas fresa, tonto. Lo sabes, lo estas pensando, crees que tu eres el Kyubi ¡no creas tal estupidez, tonto humano! Me ofende que piensas que yo terminaría siendo un asqueroso humano. Te diré la historia rápida, eres un jinchuriki, un humano que tiene SELLADO un bijuu en su interior, eres como mi carcelero ¿Entiendes? Como sea, hace ocho años, sucedió….eh, algo malo y termine atacando a konoha, te explicare despues que sucedió esa noche. El Yondaime te uso como mi nuevo contenedor y listo. Los humanos son tontos porque no saben diferencia entre un demonio y un humano ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

-Entonces…. ¿Por ti todos me odian?

**-Básicamente, Gaki. Los bijuus somos muy odiados, esa es la verdad pero no te vengas con el sentimentalismo. Conozco tus pensamientos y sentimientos ¿Querías saber porque te odiaban? Listo ya te respondí y ahora no te pongas Estilo-Emo por esto ¿Oíste?**

-Para ser un maldito demonio, tienes una boca muy peculiar ¿No te lo han dicho?

**-Yo dijo lo que se me da la gana, así soy yo ¿Y tu como serás? Eres un tonto ignorante que desea llamar atención para llenar el vacio de su alma. Que patético.**

-¡CALLATE!

**-Como sea, no deseo contarte toda la historia o tener un momento estúpidamente emocional. Acepta quien eres y te diré quien serás; Eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el último del clan uzumaki y por si fuera poco, ahora tienes en tu poder las frutas del diablo.**

-¿Sabes que son estas cosas?

**-Frutas traída del Makai pero tranquilo, no son demoniacas pero otorga habilidades especiales, poderosas que podían hasta superar a tu querido Hokage. Capaces de convertirse en luz y viajar a alta velocidad en segundos, convertir su cuerpo en Magma, en hielo, transformarse en criaturas o….reconozco esa, la había visto en una fracción de segundo ya hace siglos. Es una de la más poderosa.**

-¿Cuál?

**-La azul pálida con amarrillo. Chico, solo puedes comerte una y cuando lo hagas tendrás grandes poderes, la debilidad es que no podrás nadar nuevamente en el mar pero con mi chakra, esa debilidad quedara superada…aunque perderá fuerza cuando te caiga agua salada.**

-Mmm….espero que estés diciendo la verdad-Con eso toma la mencionada fruta y la estudia como que a la vez una bruma de chakra comienza a rodearle. Naruto decidido da un gran mordico a la dichosa fruta y abre los ojos extasiado, era muy rica. Con avidez comenzó a comerla que a la vez la bruma de chakra roja le estaba cubriendo por completo. Cuando ya faltaba una pequeña parte Naruto sonrió- Oh, estuvo sabroso dattebayo. Fue la fruta más deliciosa que he probado.

**-¿En serio? Kuhahahaha, créeme cuando te dijo que no te gustara el final…-**Murmuro el Kyubi con una sonrisa siniestra ya preparado para lo que venia. Naruto no le presto atención y se trago el último bocado, en medio de un segundo Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por el delicioso sabor que aun tenia su paladar pero eso termino cuando….

Su paladar saboreo algo peor que la mierda.

-¡OH SANTA RAMEN! ¡ESTO SABE PEOR QUE LA MIERDA DE PERRO Y ESO QUE NIQUIERA SE COMO SABE! –Gritando como un propenso Naruto se tiro al suelo y comenzó a limpiar el susodicho con su lengua. El Kyubi se reía de la desgracia de su contenedor, sabia que cuando uno terminaba de comer una de esas frutas, experimentaría el peor sabor de toda la existencia. Un pequeño costo por la entrega de tal poder.

Poco despues Naruto ya estaba calmado aunque había vomitado ya tres veces pero ahora se sentía mejor….se sentía mas vivo y levantándose del suelo ,con una gran cantidad de energía salió afuera de la cueva y con su ya casi nueva energía Naruto extendió sus brazos. Gruesas llamas de color azul pálido y franjas amarrillas naranjos saltaron entre sus dedos y varias partes de su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió emocionado al sentir el inmenso poder.

**-Eso chico, es una fruta del diablo estilo Zoan, se le conoce como la Zoan mística llamada el Fénix-Fénix, ahora posees el poder de un Fénix**_**. Espero que me des un buen entretenimiento y esperare gustoso la pelea que tendremos tu y yo**_-Lo ultimo lo pensó el Bijuu sintiéndose raramente emocionado, el chico aun era débil pero ahora tenia un poder que lo hara superior, ahora tenia talento y si dominaba el Haki, seria un poderoso guerrero. Naruto sonrió Félix porque ahora tenia una nueva meta ,convertirse un Hokage sin importar que ,seria el mismo y sin nadie le aceptaba como era le daría lo mismo pero aquello que si lo aceptan ,serán su nakama y los protegerá aun cuando le cueste la vida y por ello llevara en sus hombros la voluntad de D.

Ese día engrando a una leyenda: la leyenda del poderoso Naruto D. Uzumaki conocido para siempre como Naruto, el fénix.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto le dará una de las frutas del diablo a Tenten y Rock lee y, en esta historia Sasuke será bueno pero será un rival de Naruto y tendrá su propia fruta del diablo. No sé que habilidades le daré a Naruto con lo del Haki, estoy pensando en las técnicas de Haki que tiene Luffy y a Rock lee le daré el poder Haki de Monkey D. Garp. Ustedes dirán ¿Por qué mencione a Neji? Porque piense, Naruto había fracasado tres veces el examen Genin, en poca palabra repitió el curso, por lo que en algún momento conoció a Neji (Se que en el manga o anime no es cierto) pero hagámoslo así, Neji será el rival de Naruto en este fic.<em>

_Aquellos que saben de One piece ¿Qué frutas de diablo quieren que aparezcan? Porque deben de mencionarla….yo no se mucha de ellas. Pienso usar la de Kid, aquel miembro de las once supernovas, capaces de usar el metal o las técnicas de la fruta Luz-Luz de Kizaru o el de Lava-Lava de Akainu._

_Ustedes deciden._

_**Tonaeo07.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo, además de cameo del personaje conocido como Marco "El fénix" o el Almirante Kizaru o Akainu. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm entonces tengo un clan…..eh…. ¡¿ENTONCES COMO CARAJO ME VENGO A ENTERAR AHORA? ¡¿Y COMO ASI QUE NADIE MAS SABE DE ESTO? ¡¿ACASO LA ALDEA ES ESTUPIDA? ¡SON TONTOS!<p>

Mientras gritaba, en el pueblo casi todos estornudaron y no pudieron evitar sentirse extrañamente estúpidos. Naruto en la actualidad había terminando durmiendo en aquella cueva, tanto por la lluvia y porque sentía que debía de tener cuidado con su nuevo tesoro. Por suerte descubrió al día siguiente, viendo desde un risco, la cueva queda en las afueras de konoha, por ello nadie le había encontrado. Era bastante simple, la razón del porque nadie había encontrado lo que el llamo "el tesoro del One piece" es que la cueva estaba un poco lejos y oculto de konoha, por ello sus habitantes jamás la habían encontrado y la otra razón de que básicamente nadie en el mundo haya encontrado el One piece, será que como esta en territorio del país del fuego, nadie se podría a buscarlo.

Ya había estado dos días en ese lugar, comenzó a entrenar en su nuevo poder además de leer sobre el Haki y el Satsui entre los demás pergaminos, excepto ese que estaba encadenando. Había pergamino que hablaba sobre las frutas del diablo o las Akuma no mí, también sobre historias de que los piratas usaban las Akuma no mí como armas y convirtiéndose en poderosas maquinas de batallas causando guerras por la lejanía de algo llamado Nuevo Mundo. Naruto no lo sabía pero supuso que eso era afuera de las naciones elementales. En los pergaminos detallaban métodos barbáricos para aprender los tres tipos de Haki y el método de concentrar el Satsui además de un pergamino que mencionaba la teoría de usar el Satsui como un poder de temer.

_¿Volverse mas fuerte absorbiendo el temor del oponente?_ Esa fue una de la teoría sobre el poder del Satsui. Pero Naruto quería aprender el Haki, sentía que podía aprender aquello, lo presentía. Leyendo los métodos de entrenamiento descubrió que eran un entrenamiento de locos pero él no se rendiría, le tomaría años dominar los tres tipos de Haki pero lo haría. Por otro lado estuvo manejando técnicas de su nuevo poder, el fénix-fénix y gratamente estaba excitado por lo que podría hacer y contando que el fénix-fénix era una Zoan mística.

Las frutas de diablo son de tres tipos ,Paramecia ,Zoan y Logia y consisten en que las Paramecia son las que afectan al cuerpo del usuario pero no alterarla o que le da una habilidad sobrehumana ,las de tipo Zoan erradica en darle habilidades animales al usuario además de obtener una forma hibrida mas poderosa y la ultima la de tipo Logia ,las que puede convertir al usuario en un elemento o habilidad mental y esta se considera las mas poderosa y rara ya que ataques físicos son inútiles antes las Logia. También encontró pergamino sobre técnica de Kenjutsu, uno raro que no se acordaba que se centraba en el uso de tres katanas pero Naruto pensó que aquello era inútil, quizas llegaría a regalar aquel arte de las tres espadas a quizas a alguien fanático a las armas. A la lejanía una niña castaña con bolas en el cabello estornudo. Naruto suspiro y miro a sus cinco frutas del diablo restantes y las clasifico según su poder y nombre junto a la suya propia:

1- La primera que fue la que se comió: La Fénix-Fénix, de tipo Zoan, de clase mística, que le da habilidades extraordinarias referentes a los fénix.

2- La segunda se trataba de la Gomu-Gomu o mas conocida como Goma-Goma, de tipo Paramecia que le da la habilidad de convertir el cuerpo del usuario de goma, si bien parece una habilidad inútil, la resistencia a cualquier daño físico lo hace un poder de temer.

3- la tercera se trata de la Jisei-Jisei o conocido como Magnetismo-Magnetismo y como su nombre indica, la habilidad de manejar el metal, controlar su polaridad y crear campos magnéticos a su antojo. De tipo Paramecia.

4- la cuarta se trataba de la Goro-Goro o la Rayo-Rayo, que le da al usuario la capacidad de manejar la electricidad y los rayos, si bien existía Jutsus de esa clase, este era una fruta del diablo Logia por lo que el usuario convierte literalmente su cuerpo en ese elemento obteniendo sus propias capacidades elementales, en el caso del rayo moverse a su máxima velocidad.

5- la quinta se trata de la Baku-Baku o la Explosivo-Explosivo que se trata de causar explosiones, de tipo Paramecia. También había un pergamino que relataba sobre un estilo de combate brutal llamado Rokushiki.

6- y la ultima fue la mas rara ya que era un Draco-Draco o mejor llamada Dragon-Dragon, una fruta Zoan mística de un Dragon. Si bien era llamativo, se dice que el usuario podía en su forma hibrida volar y lanzar fuego, cuando no esta en el, el usuario podía manejar el estado del clima.

Si bien esta ultima había llamado la atención a Naruto ,pensó que era mejor la Fénix-fénix ya que ,para gusto de él ,su fruta de diablo tenia el poder de resurgir ,es decir ,renacer en sus heridas ,por ellos ataques convencionales no funcionaban en el ,quizas un usuario de una fruta Logia podría ser capaz de ganarle o un usuario capacitado del Haki ya que el tenebroso poder del Haki consistía en _golpear al cuerpo_ del usuario ,para entenderlo ,no importa cualquier poder ,cualquier poder de fruta de diablo o lo que sea ,con el poder del Haki es capaz de golpearlo. Porque el Haki lastima el ser del sujeto, no el cuerpo.

Quien domina el Haki, es capaz de lastimar a quien sea.

Por ello Naruto y Kurama estaban alegres aunque por razones diferentes, uno porque tenía un seguro contra otros posibles usuarios de frutas de diablo y el otro porque con el Haki es capaz de trapazar el jutsu espacio-tiempo de Tobi aunque era solo una ventaja. Las probabilidades eran muchas. Y por ello Naruto estaba tan decidido en dominar el Haki pero la otra cuestión era ¿Qué iba a hacer con las demás frutas? Kurama le había dicho que él no podía comer otra porque terminaría muerto, Kurama dijo en específico que la única fruta de diablo capaz de absorber la habilidad de otra es la Yami-Yami o la sombra-sombra y bueno él no la poseía. Pero no le importo, decidió llevar su tesoro a un nuevo lugar para esconderlo y evitar que alguien le hiciera algo y mientras iba a un bosque que estaba salvaguardado por una gran valla, estaba conversando mentalmente con Kurama y se viene a enterar que tenía un clan por lo que involuntariamente soltó un grito de frustración. Obviamente eso evito que Naruto viera el gran cartel que decía: Peligro, bosque de la muerte.

Ya saben que se metió literalmente en la m…

* * *

><p>Neji en ese momento miraba fijamente lo que había encontrado hace unos treintas minutos. Un cofre. Neji recordó brevemente lo que había sucedido y como termino encontró un viejo cofre enterrado bajo un gran árbol viejo en el bosque privado del clan Hyuuga. Neji tenia que admitirse que aunque era Hyuuga y que debían ocultar sus emociones, aun tenia emociones y estas comúnmente se agitan en ese día en especifico, el día de la muerte de su padre y por ello se fue al bosque privado del clan para entrenar en sus técnicas y desahogar sus frustraciones. Neji sabia que él era un genio ya que el tenia los fundamentos del estilo Jyuuken de la rama principal, cosa que alguien de la rama secundaria no conocía pero Neji solo tuvo que escuchar como era el estilo para comenzar a manejarlo. Neji Hyuuga en si es un prodigio.<p>

Ahora mismo estaba viendo ese cofre viejo y se preguntaba porque su Byakugan no podía lo, pensó en desecharlo pero tal pensamiento fue descartado. Tenia derecho de ese cofre, ya mucho se le había quitado por la rama principal. Sus manos se apretaron por el odio ,odiaba tanto a la rama principal por esclavizar a los suyos ,el deseaba tanto que los demás de la rama secundaria tuviera la libertad pero ese maldito sello en la frente impendían que se lanzaran a la batalla ,sino fuera por ese sello ,ya hace mucho se hubiera iniciado una guerra civil en el clan ,no por nada los miembros de la rama secundaria aunque no poseían el estilo del Jyuuken ellos no eran tan arrogante porque desarrollaron habilidades propias por puro esfuerzo ,que Neji usara el Jyuuken es señal de rebeldía contra la rama principal ,demostrándole que hasta los siervos son iguales de poderosos.

Decidido abrió usando un kunai el cofre y con calma miro lo que había adentro y se confundió lo que vio. Eran frutas y pergaminos pero muy diferente porque el sabia bien que el plátano no era morado y con marcas de remolinos y activo una vez mas su Byakugan, algo le decía que las apariencia engañaban. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, veía en las frutas un especie de energía de un color particular, uno en especial le llamo la atención ya que era blanco y el sabia que el chakra era azul, no blanco. Pensó que hacer a continuación y decidió leer unos de aquellos pergaminos. Tomándolo cuidadosamente comenzó a leerlos y descubrió que eran algo llamado Akuma no mí o frutas de diablo, quien se la comiera obtendría poderosas habilidades de terror pero al costo de que la persona no puede volver a nadar aunque habla de una habilidad que evita parcialmente esa debilidad llamada Haki. Neji intrigado leyó rápidamente los otros pergaminos encontrando las descripción de las cincos frutas de diablo que estaban en el cofre pero al final no encontró nada sobre el Haki pero la información era impresionante. Neji pensó en que hacer y decidió simplemente obtener el poder para cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Tomo la fruta de la luz blanca y le dio un mordisco. Como Naruto ,Neji probo un exquisito sabor pero cuando comió la ultima parte saboreo algo peor que la mierda y vomitando dos veces ,logro calmarse y pensar en la fruta que se había comido ,la Pika -Pika no mi o la fruta brillo-brillo ,una fruta tipo logia capaz de transformar su cuerpo en el elemento luz. Muchos pensarían que tal poder es una debilidad ¿Capaz de solo iluminar? Pues no, esa era una de las frutas más peligrosas que existía y eso lo demostró Neji, porque él era un prodigio. El sonriendo arrogantemente extendió su mano al cielo y creo una esfera de luz blanca de gran potencia y en cuestión de segundo la lanzo al aire, Neji sonrió al ver la velocidad del ataque, despues movió su pierna que totalmente se transformo en un haz de luz blanca y con una patada partió en dos el árbol que estaba a su derecha, es mas, la fuerza del impacto causo que varios arboles mas atrás fueran cortados con fuerzas.

Neji decidió que para finalizar, transformo todo su cuerpo en un haz de luz y en una estela de luz blanca salió disparado al aire y mediante varios surcos en el cielo regreso al suelo causando que la tierra temblara. Volviendo a su forma normal, Neji sonrió por la nueva fuerza que recién había adquirido y de pronto en un parpadeo una nueva idea había surcado en su mente. Sacando un kunai lo incrustó en un árbol y se quito las vendas de su frente, ahí miro el sello que lo ataba a la rama principal y haciendo una mueca de concentración, logro lo imposible, su frente comenzó a brillar para despues mostrar que su frente no había nada. Neji sonrió feliz, había convertido su cuerpo en luz para reorganizarlo y modificarlo a su estado normal, eliminando el sello en su frente, Neji sonrió pensando que no importa que ataque, no seria herido, solamente por aquello llamado Haki pero Neji sabia bien que nadie obtendría ese tal desconocido poder. Neji sonrió malvadamente, ahora tenia la fuerza para vengarse de la esclavitud de la rama secundaria, tomara tiempo ya que deberá de aprender sobre Fūinjutsu y volverse mucho más fuerte para exterminar a los miembros de la rama principal. Muchos no lo sabían pero idear y crear tales cosas en corto tiempo, demostraba que Neji Hyuuga era un prodigio.

Un despiadado y peligroso prodigio.

* * *

><p>Seis meses despues Naruto daba salto entre los arboles del bosque de la muerte, como a la vez expulsabas de sus boca una llamarada de fuego azul, matando a una jodida araña de mas de tres metros de altura y peor carnívora. Poniéndose de cuclillas Naruto aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y con las mejillas muy grandes contuvo el aire. Frente suyo habían unos que otros osos, tigres y las jodidas arañas que lo veían como un aperitivo de media noche ,Naruto gruño aun con las mejillas infladas ,ya se había ganado una reputación en el bosque de la muerte ,no por nada se habían enfrentando a combate a animales del doble del tamaño de la torre del Hokage. Espero el momento perfecto para que iniciara el espectáculo y cuando el tigre dio un paso adelante, dio inicio.<p>

-¡Rugido del fénix!-Dando un salto donde se encontraba expulso de su boca un mar de llamas azulas y con detalles naranja hacia sus oponentes, los animales les esquivaron pero Naruto no se quedo ahí, con velocidad se dirigió al tigre mas cercano y de su puño brillo por las llamas del fénix y mirando directamente al ojo del animal hecho atrás su puño-¡Surge ave fénix!

En una fracción de segundo, Naruto apareció detrás del tigre con el puño extendido, el tigre se quedo quieto por un segundo antes de que estallara en una explosión de fuego. Naruto sonrió complacido pero tuvo que esquivar el ataque de una araña, Naruto rodo rápidamente por el suelo como a la vez miraba donde estaba sus oponentes y decidió dar un ataque masivo. Levantándose del suelo tuvo que cruzas los brazos cuando un oso le ataco con un zarpazo, Naruto contuvo el gemido de dolor pero no se retrato, lanzo una bola de fuego azul desde su boca hacia el oso y salto hacia atrás como a la vez llamas cubrían sus brazos severamente mutilados. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, sus brazos estaban intactos, como el fénix que surgía de las cenizas, Naruto podía curar sus heridas de esa manera porque igual a los de tipo logia, convertía su cuerpo en su elemento restaurando su forma anterior, aunque parecía intocable eso era una farsa, si su cerebro era aplastado ya moriría además que los que dominaban el Haki eran los únicos que podían herirlo.

Ya con sus brazos listos, Naruto se lanzo a combatir de frente al oso, si bien era casi invulnerable, a Naruto le entraba las ganas de ser imprudente, no por nada estaba peleando a puño limpio contra un oso y uno bien grande para que tú veas. Gracias al fénix-fénix Naruto se había vuelto mas ágil ,mas fuerte y mas en control ,su control de chakra había aumentando drásticamente ,Kurama se lo había dicho pero a la vez tenia control ,podía hasta hacer los clones ilusorios muy bien pero para entendimiento ,el jutsu era enseñado paso a paso por los instructores en la academia pero solo como una prueba oculta para quienes podían ser prodigios ya que usarlo necesitaban una cantidad decente de chakra que un niño de ocho se espera que no tenga ,Naruto tenia y de sobra. Esquivando y atacando por igual con el oso, Naruto pensó en usar los clones ilusorios para confundir al oso pero pensó que mejor no, esta era una lucha por honor.

Dando una voltereta atrás creo unas cuchillas de fuego de fénix desde los talones de sus pies y dando un giro completo cayo hacia el oso y choco con fuerza su talón en la cabeza del animal enviándole hacia varios metros atrás. Sonriendo complacido ,Naruto cayo al suelo y centro a las varias arañas que se acercaban a él y extendió sus manos al frente y lanzo una llamarada de flamas azul que calcino a varias arañas ,unas que otras se abalanzaron a Naruto pero este aunque por un momento sintió pánico ,se preparo y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire. Cuando las arañas cayeron Naruto abrió la boca y soltó una gran llamarada de llamas que tomo la forma de un zorro azul que abriendo su fauces volvió cenizas a las arañas.

-¡furia del Zorro sirviente del fénix!-Cuando termino el ataque Naruto dio un gran salto para esquivar…. Un disparo de acido de una de las arañas. Naruto alzo una ceja, eso era nuevo, parecía ser que aquellas cosas se estaban volviendo mas inteligentes y peligrosa. Por otro lado el Kyubi o más bien Kurama gruño fastidiado por el nombre de aquella técnica, juraría que se vengaría del muchacho. Naruto en el aire decidió probar su nueva técnica, de sus antebrazos surgieron un especie de plumas hechas de fuego y alzando sus brazos hacia arriba Naruto sonrió divertido- ¡Prueban mi nueva técnica! ¡Aleteo de plumas del fénix!

Bajando sus brazos, las plumas formaron una hilera que parecía una especie de espada de fuego y en un momento corto limpiamente a la mitad a la mayoría de las arañas y como Naruto esperaba estallaron en una explosión de fuego azul. Naruto cayó al suelo pesadamente y miro como los demás animales se fueron, había ganado otra ronda, esos animales deben de aprender quien es el hombre, quizas podría hasta construir una casa ahí y domesticar a aquellas bestias, no es como que alguien haya hecho eso antes. En Kumogakure Killer bee estornudo y pensó que alguien le estaba robando. De vuelta al rubio este fue saltando en árbol a otro hacia el lago del bosque para tomarse una ducha y descansar un poco ,recién era apenas las siete de la noche ,podía tomar un descanso ,despues un poco de estiramiento e irse a dormir en una cueva ,no tenia ganas de ir a la aldea.

Despues de llegar al lago, se arrodillo en la orilla, podía no afectarle el agua (Aunque la debilidad de que no puedes volver a nadar es en especifico con agua salada) pero aun debía de tener cuidado, era pura fobia y como dice un dicho "Mejor asegurar que lamentar" así que se aseguraba que por cualquier problema se lanzara a la orilla. Aun no dominaba el Haki, rayos, siniquiera podía decirse eso, el entrenamiento decía que debías de meterte en situaciones de vida o muerte y cuando parecía que ibas a morir, debías de imponer_ tu voluntad _ante el miedo y mostrar que tu _presencia es fuerte_, en realidad no entendía, decía que el Haki era un poder pero también la sensación de fuerza y que mejor cuando en el momento decisivo, muestra tu resolución y voluntad.

Naruto tenía que admitir que se sentía más vitalizado, mas determinado, por ello ahora era un gran guerrero y ha sobrevivido en varias ocasiones en el bosque de la muerte y eso que solo es un niño. Su voluntad era inquebrantable, eso Naruto lo sabía pero no encontraba el punto que le faltaba. No le que le faltaba era ambición, el querer era lo que le faltaba, Naruto no lo sabia pero él lo descubriría en esa noche. Despues de un baño ante la luz de la luna, Naruto se vistió por un pantalón ancho de color negro y se amarro una correa vieja en su cintura y se puso una chancletas viejas, desde hace mucho se le había dañado sus camisas por accidentes con las arañas, su fuegos y una jodida cucaracha, eso fue una historia muy interesante.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, recordó que había escondido en varios lugares por los bosques las frutas del diablo y se llevo consigo algunos pergaminos sobre el Haki y el Satsui, su tesoro estaba bien protegido, Naruto tenía que felicitarse por ello. Mientras caminaba por un sendero siendo evitado por los animales más débiles, sintió una perturbación en el aire pero no era del bosque de la muerte, era un olor a sangre y noto que era sangre humana. Con apuro Naruto comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía ese pútrido olor a sangre, despues de unos veintes minutos corriendo y viendo que había salido del bosque de la muerte y la zona del bosque de la aldea, en si estaba dentro de la aldea miro que el olor a sangre provenía de la zona de un clan de konoha, el clan Uchiha.

El olor a sangre estaba cubriendo el lugar ,hasta parecía brillar pero como el complejo del clan uchiha estaba tan alejado de la aldea ,con razón nadie como los miembros de los clanes Hyuuga ,Aburame e Inuzuka no se han dado cuenta del descenso de los miembros del clan. Naruto podía oler la sangre gracias a que sus sentidos habían evolucionado, ahora tenía los sentidos y reflejos del fénix aumentados drásticamente además añadimos la habilidad natural de Kurama, Naruto tenía muy buena habilidad casi mejor que los Inuzuka novatos. Quitándose sus chancletas dio un gran salto en el aire y de sus pies brillaron por las llamas ,Naruto sabia que concentrado el fuego suficiente podía crear unas turbinas y volar pero la técnica es muy difícil ,solo podía mantenerlo unos cinco segundos pero era suficiente para darle el impulso de caer en el complejo del clan. Ya con el impulso necesario, unas turbinas salieron de los pies de Naruto y este fue impulsado hacia el complejo y aterrizo con fuerza pero torpemente, Naruto recordó que debía mejorar en los aterrizajes.

Pensando a por mil, Naruto miro que habían cadáveres por todos lados, el sabia que el clan uchiha puede ser un clan arrogante y que parecían tener un palo metido en el culo eran un clan fuerte, lo eran ¿no? ¿Cómo alguien pudo matar un clan completo? Pero descarto esos pensamientos…..como a la vez como Kurama bailaba con alegría. Naruto comenzó a correr por todo lados pensando en que hacer, debía de haber alguien vivo, debía de haberlo ya que sus sentidos se lo decía. De pronto se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda, y con rapidez se escondió detrás de un bote de basura y vio que un hombre con un traje negro y una katana corría hacia la salida del complejo pero Naruto pudo ver una cabellera negra y una…mascara naranja. Naruto abrió los ojos al igual que Kurama, era ese sujeto, aquel que había causado el suceso de hace ochos años.

-**¡es ese maldito! ¡Mocoso, mátalo! ¡Te daré mi poder si lo haces! ¡Ve rápido! -**Por mero impulso Naruto salió del lugar donde se encontraba y concentro fuego de su mano y cuando el sujeto parecía que se iba a escapar, Naruto lanzo una gran bola de fuego azul hacia el sujeto pero para su sorpresa….su ataque lo había trapazado. Eso era una mierda. El sujeto se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había atacado y se sorprendió al ver al mocoso que contenía al Kyubi ,el sujeto que es conocido como Tobi sonrió enigmáticamente bajo su mascara.

-Vaya, vaya, vengo a matar a mi viejo clan junto a Itachi y mira mi suerte para ver al niño que contenía el kyubi y me ataca ¿Por qué lo haces niño?-Pregunto con amabilidad falsa Tobi, Naruto frunció el ceño, ese tipo gritaba poder, gritaba peligro y ahora se lamentaba en hacerle caso a Kurama. Pensó en sus opciones, no había esos ninjas raros que estaban junto con el viejo hokage por la zona, estaba solo con alguien que de una manera domino con el Bijuu mas fuerte, por donde se mire estaba jodido. Esto es una mierda pero y si….

-**¡Si, usa mi poder! ¡Solo pelea niño!**

_**-**__¡Bien! ¡Es peligroso usar esto pero al menos debemos de llamar la atención del viejo hokage!-_Rugiendo con valor Naruto alzo sus brazos y una ola de fuego azul danzaba a su alrededor. Tobi primeramente pensaba fastidiar al chico Kyubi porque sabia bien que el hokage había prohibido hacer mención de él, pensaba romperlo para despues usarlo como su arma personal y desecharlo en el momento de su plan ojo de luna pero al parecer el chico y sabia y tenia un gran poder, deseoso de evitar alguna inútil confrontación, Tobi se lanzo hacia el chico pero….ni siquiera logro llegar.

Una explosión de chakra se dio lugar mandando a volar al Uchiha malvado, las llamas de Naruto se había convertido en llamas de color rojo y azul, alrededor de Naruto una forma dio a lugar, era un zorro con nueves colas pero estas eran mas bien alas de llamas. Naruto había usado una vez el chakra de Kurama en medio de una batalla ,todo iba bien ,el chakra le dio el manto de una cola pero se descontrolo por las emociones oscuras pero al final logro volver a la normalidad al usar sus llamas ,las llamas del fénix le daba control en todo y despues de varios días uso su llamas con chakra de Kurama ,fue una minúscula parte porque obviamente el zorro no quería ayudar a su contenedor pero con ese pizca de poder Naruto termino demoliendo varios kilómetros de arboles ,era un poder devastador y que dejaba en mal estado a Naruto por el cansancio. Ahora con mas chakra de parte del Kyubi y sin saberlo usando el Satsui, Naruto tenia un aura de fuego rojo y azul bailando a su alrededor. El llamo esa forma Yoroi no Kitsune.

-_Solo tengo unos segundos…-_Con eso abrió su boca y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y cerro su boca con las mejillas hinchadas. Tobi estaba intrigado por ello pero abrió los ojos cuando Naruto abrió la boca, una explosión casi similar a un Imari fue lanzada desde la boca del rubio arrasando a varias casas de paso. Tobi se materializo desde el tejano y miraba sorprendido la destrucción que había causado el rubio.

-_Con solo ochos años causa esta destrucción, eso es chakra del Kyubi pero ¿Ese otro chakra? ¿O es de verdad chakra? Creo que encontré algo interesante…-_Tobi tuvo que desaparecer para esquivar otro disparo de fuego infernal. Naruto respiraba con profundidad, dos ataques de eso le tenia cansando, el Yoroi no kitsune era un estado experimental, primera vez que lo usaba…en realidad primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien. De pronto sus sentidos se encendieron pero no pudieron evitar recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, partiéndole la columna vertebral aunque se regenero con sus llamas.

_-¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea! Eso dolió ¿apareció de la nada? No lo sentí hasta que me golpeo… ¡y tengo que desactivar el modo kitsune de nuevo! Quisiera dominar mi transformación y quizas así patearía el trasero a ese maldito_-Pensó Naruto con dolor recordando que las frutas de diablos tipo Zoan dan al usuario el poder de transformarse en una forma animal o hibrida. Naruto no sabía como hacer eso.

Saltando hacia atrás Naruto lanzo otras bolas de fuego desde su boca, si bien podía hacer eso porque no era chakra, ese era un poder muy diferente, podía hacer cosas con las llamas del fénix. Por ello no estaba cansando…pero el combate si lo haría, debía de encontrar una apertura pero ese sujeto esquivaba todo sus ataques como si nada, eso era malo. Naruto aspiro más aire y lanzo una llamarada hacia Tobi que con unos sellos de manos creo un torrente de agua pulverizando el fuego de Naruto. Naruto uso una vez las llamas y creo las hileras de plumas de fuego en sus brazos y los lanzo hacia Tobi que solo dio una voltereta en el aire esquivando el ataque y con un ataque de velocidad apareció frente a Naruto y choco una patada en el estomago del pequeño sacándole el aire.

Naruto se quejo pero no se rindió, aspiro una vez mas aire y lanzo una llamarada de fuego hacia Tobi pero este absorbió el ataque desde el agujero de su mascara. Naruto y Kurama estaban en apuros mientras el rubio aterrizo con pesadez en el suelo, estaba cansando pero sabia que podía seguir luchando, necesitaba un momento para atacar. Naruto lanzo otra llamarada de fuego azul y se concentro en atacar en un momento oportuno, momento que no llego. Del suelo surgió la mano de Tobi que lo apretó en la garganta de Naruto, este encendió su cuerpo en llamas azules, noto como el Yoroi no kitsune había desaparecido y sabía que las consecuencias vendría despues pero no se dejaría vencer. Tobi ahogo una mueca por el dolor del fuego y con su otra mano tomo el mango de su katana.

-Fuiste interesante muchacho pero es hora de que mueras…..-Con ello hundió con fuerza la katana en el estomago de Naruto quien soltó un quejido de dolor, miro como la hoja se hundía aun mas en su estomago, obviamente podía usar sus llamas pero la espada seguiría ahí y la herida no podía ser curada. Naruto alzo la mirada y noto el ojo rojo con tres tomoes en el agujero de la mascara del sujeto y sintió como su cuerpo estaba cayendo dormido, no sabia que se trataba de un Genjutsu débil pero eso no lo sabia Naruto, el creía que se estaba muriendo.

-_Voy a morir… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo en nacer? ¿Por qué tengo que morir en este momento? ¿Antes de convertirme en Hokage? …..no, no moriré, no moriré, no dejare que mi objetivo, mi sueño ¡MI FUTURO SEA NEGADO! ¡NO MORIRE HASTA QUE ME CONVIERTA EN HOKAGE! ¡LO HARE SIN IMPORTAR CON QUIEN PELEE! ¡YO SOY NARUTO D. UZUMAKI! ¡YO SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE!_

La resolución y la pasión de los pensamientos de Naruto hicieron que algo que muchos no han logrado durante décadas. El supero el miedo a la muerte e hizo explotar su voluntad y determinación. Naruto apretó los dientes y alzo la mirada a Tobi con decisión y sucedió finalmente. El uchiha se mostro sorprendido de que su Genjutsu haya sido disipado y eso es mucho decir porque el Sharingan hacia poderosos a los Genjutsus y ese niño lo había hecho pero se quedo corto cuando los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los suyos. Su iris estaban reducidos a la forma de un punto, como si estuviera en shock pero su mirada detonaba fuerza y poder. De pronto sintió como una poderosa presencia se hacia relucir, una sensación de que debía de inclinarse al poseedor de tal presencia ,como si se le perteneciera a un rey ,Tobi se sintió casi minúsculo ,la sensación ,esa presencia casi igual al instinto asesino de los ninjas choco contra el e hizo que soltara a Naruto.

Quien no perdió tiempo y se quito la katana dando un grito, no de dolor, sino de reto, como si aquello no fuera nada y apretando sus dientes Naruto destrozo la katana en su mano. Las llamas rodearon el torso de Naruto curándole de su herida y se lanzo a golpear a Tobi. Este se recompuso del shock pero la sorpresa aun no desaparecía, el uso su jutsu de espacio-tiempo y espero que el niño le trapazara. No sucedió. El recibió el puño directamente en su mascara mandándole a varios metros atrás. Eso había dolido. Tobi jadeo incrédulo…el mocoso le había herido, le había lastimado aunque era un pequeñísimo golpe eso era un logro casi imposible, nadie en todos sus años le había herido, ese chico había hecho lo imposible. Analizo si hizo mal su jutsu pero no, es mas, estaba activo, el jutsu estaba ahí pero el chico le había golpeado.

-_El…me golpeo….el me golpeo…-_Pensó Tobi ahora con terror, por primera vez estaba aterrorizado, si ese chico era capaz de golpearle aun con un jutsu de espacio-tiempo entonces ¿Qué mas podía hacer? En unos años ese chico podía arruinar sus planes ¡no podía permitir eso! Con furia se lanzo a golpear a Naruto pero este en el ultimo momento se movió esquivando el ataque, eso descoloco a Tobi…ese chico le había esquivado, su ataque no podía ni ser esquivado ni por Jounin y un niño de academia si pudo. Eso estaba mal, debía de matar al muchacho.

Naruto estaba en trance, él no se daba cuenta lo que sucedida, él había activado Haki. El Haki que significa "Ambición" "Poder de la presencia" cualquier nombre se le podía dar era un poder devastador ,Naruto no sabia que había usado dos de los tres tipos de Haki ,el primero era **Kenbunshoku Haki** o conocido como mantra que fue lo que le dio la habilidad de predecir los movimientos demostrando a haber esquivado el veloz ataque de Tobi y el otro pero no menos importante el** Busoshoku Haki **que le permitía crear una capa de energía que aumentaba la fuerza del usuario pero su poder mas terrorífico es simple tocar el "cuerpo sustancial "del enemigo ,tocar su ser ,no importar que técnica ,que fruta de diablo logia ,Zoan o Paramecia tenga ,este Haki permite golpear al usuario ,con solo ver el cuerpo lastima a su ser pero Naruto no sabia que su determinación era tal que poseía el ultimo tipo de Haki que solo una persona en un millón podía poseer y ese era el **Haoshoku Haki** o el Haki del Rey ,un poder devastador ,aquel que lo posea es alguien que tenia un destino de temer y en un alto a la grandeza ,un Haki capaz de dejar inconsciente a quien este cerca del usuario y en el mundo ninja ,si caes inconsciente caes muerto ,aunque ese Haki no es entrenarle porque solo una persona en un millón podía poseerla pero aun así es difícil de dominar ,tomaba década para ello. Por ello Naruto no estaba plenamente consciente, la sobrecarga en su ser le mantenía en un trance.

Tobi se sentía por primera vez confundido y con falta de confianza, un simple niño le estaba dando problemas y eso lo convertía en la suficiente amenaza para sus planes. No podía permitir vivir. Con furia centro su Sharingan y lanzo un Amaterasu al niño, este reacciono chocando su puño hacia las llamas negras disipándolas en un instante, el Haki golpeaba el ser tanto del usuario, si se trata de una técnica con el suficiente Haki podía desviarlo aunque las manos de Naruto estaban tan quemadas que sus nudillos se podían ver los huesos. Tobi apretó los dientes, el chico disipo el Amaterasu ¡Eso era imposible! Debía de planear que hacer además de saber que era aquella presencia y ese sentimiento de que estaba en peligro. A regañadientes acepto que debía de irse inmediatamente, en unos años mandaría a los Akatsuki por el chico, sabia que seria un problema y debía de evitar que arruine todos sus planes.

-Me has dado problemas Jinchuriki del Kyubi. En unos años vendré por ti y te destruiré. Es una lastima que las cosas hayan terminado así, me hubiera encantado que Itachi haya molestado a su hermanito Sasuke. Nos veremos nuevamente Uzumaki-Dijo Tobi desapareciendo en un torbellino, igual debía de irse porque sintió la presencia del Hokage y toda una cuadra de ANBU, con ese niño y ese mini ejército podía morir. Naruto se quedo quieto por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su tamaño normal y aspiro con fuerza aire, sintió como si se estuviera ahogando pero también como si estuviera viendo todo a través de otra persona.

Cayo arrodillado en el suelo y comenzó a hiperventilar fuertemente, Naruto se sentía tan raro, sintió tanto poder pero no era chakra, no era la fruta, no era nada de eso, era el, era el maldita sea. Sintió como el mismo podía cambiar tierra, mar y aire, se sentía tan poderoso, sentía su propia determinación, sentía que él podía cambiar el mundo. Lo sentía, él lo haría y no se retractaría. Abrumado por las sensaciones Naruto bajo la cabeza levemente por unos momentos antes de que la levantara dando un poderoso, bestia y monstruoso rugido de grandes magnitudes que hizo que la tierra temblara y se agrietara, que los edificios se sacudieran, que los animales temblaran en los alrededores, que todas las personas sintiera un escalofrió recórrele en la espalda por toda la aldea y quizas todas las demás, que el mismo cielo se moviera literalmente, que las nubes se agitaran y todo por la resolución de Naruto. Kurama gruño fastidiado, Naruto había hecho lo imposible otra vez, había obtenido el Haki y que Haki, el poseía el Haki del Rey, Kurama rio con fuerza, el chico cambiaria el mundo para siempre, él no lo dudaría y esperaba que en su futuro combate demostrara esa misma voluntad y Kurama lo sabia, seria el combate del siglo porque se enfrentaría contra alguien con voluntad.

Y era la voluntad del fénix que le pertenecía a Naruto D. Uzumaki. El revolucionario del mundo shinobi.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ,el Haki es as ,en serio averigüen y entenderán ,es mas ,hay un fic de One piece en ingles llamado "el niño con el Haki" aunque el titulo esta en ingles donde Luffy comienza su viaje en la gran línea para ser el rey de los pirata ,el cambio es que Luffy domina el Haki antes y como saben ,el Haki de Luffy es poderoso ,el fic es tan genial aunque corto ,apenas tiene menos de diez capitulo pero es largo ,ya ahí Luffy tiene a varios de los miembros de su banda de pirata y todos domina el Haki. En fin, este fic habrá grandes batallas porque por un gran poder viene grandes enemigos. Neji ha hecho su movimiento y Naruto ha obtenido el poder de la voluntad.<strong>

**Próximo capitulo, itachi vs Naruto y Sasuke, un cambio en la hoja y comienza la leyenda del fénix.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo, además de cameo del personaje conocido como Marco "El fénix" o el Almirante Kizaru o Akainu. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

* * *

><p><em>Nosotros enloqueceremos al mundo<em>

Cuando Naruto logro calmarse correctamente, de borrar esa sensación de poderío que por casi hacia que se lanzara a combatir contra literalmente todo el mundo, logro ver el daño del combate que había tenido y se dijo que se había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente se recordó, tenia que volverse mucho mas fuerte si quería derrotar a ese sujeto Tobi y ahora que tenia el Haki, tenia una oportunidad para derrotarle. Empujando por todo su sistema nervioso las llamas azulas del fénix para resucitar, por decirlo de una manera, su cuerpo ante el cansancio físico, comenzó a correr por todo el complejo del clan uchiha, Naruto recodo que habían otra persona ahí y era mejor hacer algo al respecto.

Usando sus sentidos otorgados por su bijuu Naruto logro encontrar el rastro del olor de dos personas y sin contemplación algunas, encendió sus llamas del fénix desde sus pies y salió literalmente disparado hacia al cielo y extendiendo su pies al viejo estilo kung fu salió disparado directamente hacia el lugar donde encontró el olor de las dos personas. Con una entrada épica Naruto trapazo a través de la pared y sin contemplación impacto con el cuerpo de alguien mandándolo a través de varias paredes afuera de la mansión que había anteriormente trapazado.

Despues de aterrizar en el suelo ,Naruto miro como estaba Sasuke en el suelo hiperventilando y con lagrimas en los ojos ,Naruto hizo una mueca ,ese chico le caía mal y secretamente le celaba por su popularidad pero aun así no le dijo nada y mas cuando miro los cadáveres de sus padres ,se mantuvo callado para darle respeto. Naruto tomo sin contemplación de la chaqueta de Sasuke y usando sus llamas salió nuevamente del agujero que había creado, no sabia a quien había golpeado y no quería averiguarlo en un lugar cerrado. Si iba a combatir, que sea en una zona abierta.

-¡oye, eres el dobe! ¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Grito Sasuke recuperándose levemente del shock de haber sido espectador de la muerte de su clan ante el Tsukuyomi de itachi. Naruto le gruño en voz baja y aterrizo en el suelo y miro fijamente a donde recién habían salido. Sasuke aspiro varias bocanadas de aire y tembló al ver los cuerpos aun tirados por todo el complejo de su clan y sintió que iba entrar en shock cuando….

-¡No te desarmes! ¡Llora cuando estés solo, recién vengo de pelear contra otro uchiha y tendré que pelear contra otro y no necesito a un traumado conmigo Ttebayo!

-¿Otro uchiha? ¿Entonces itachi no lo hizo? ¡Y no hables tan tranquilo! ¡Todo mis conocidos han muerto Y POR MI HERMANO, NO MAS!

-Lo siento pero de verdad te necesito para esto, recién pelee con un sujeto que se hacia llamar Madara uchiha y apenas sobrevivir…-Dijo Naruto con urgencia intentando detectar cualquier cosa de su enemigo y recordó que Kurama le había dicho que aquel sujeto tenia relación con Madara uchiha pero no sabia que. Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar a su impopular antepasado Madara y pensar que ese sujeto estaba vivo y regreso a exterminar a su clan dique por su traición según dicen en la historia uchiha, podía ser posible. Además aunque no le agradaba Naruto, que este ahí le era reconfortante, se sentía decaer, su familia había muerto, estaba a un paso de sufrir un colapso emocional y mental.

-Impresionante, te enfrentaste contra Madara-Soltó la voz vacía de itachi encima de una casa mirando a los dos niños, de su labio caía un hilo de sangre, el golpe de Naruto le había tomado por sorpresa y le había lastimado. Naruto no sabia de como manejar el Haki, debía de entrenar pero brevemente añadió Busoshoku Haki en su pie aumentando su fuerza hasta cinco veces y eso que apenas era una pequeña parte del uso del Haki. Itachi frunció el ceño al ver al chico kyubi, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, estaba en una encrucijada, debía de eliminarlo para que no derramara información sobre la masacre pero era el jinchuriki, matarlo seria un problema gravísimo, no sabía que debía de hacer.

-¡Surge ave fénix!-Grito Naruto a máxima velocidad mientras su puño estaba envuelto por llamas azules y sin contemplación lo choco contra itachi haciendo que estallara el lugar. El joven ANBU apareció en otro lado ya que había usado una sustitución para evitar el ataque pero por su descuido por casi había sido herido una vez más. Antes de que se moviera tuvo que esquivar el ataque de una patada de Sasuke y miro ocultando su sorpresa de que su hermano menor tenia activado el Sharingan.

-_Quizas fue por el Tsukuyomi-_ Pensó itachi tomando a su hermano y dándole un poderoso golpe en el estomago y cuando planeaba golpearle detrás de la cabeza para hacerlo desmayar, Naruto hizo surgir de nuevo y con unas alas al parecer en sus brazos intento cortar a itachi quien esquivo el ataque pero Naruto pensó rápidamente y exhalo una gran cantidad de aire y despues lanzo una bola de fuego azul de gran tamaño. Itachi hizo varios sellos de manos y lanzar su jutsu de fuego que contrarresto con el ataque de Naruto pero no espero recibir una poderosa patada hecha completamente de fuego azul- _Este chico….es fuerte pero al usar el Tsukuyomi en mi familia y en Sasuke me ha debilitado. Mejor lo noqueo y dejo el mensaje a Sasuke sobre matarme._

_-_¡Tu asesino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto a tu clan? ¡yo te llevare ante la justicia ttebayo!-Grito Naruto lanzando mas cuchillas de fuegos del fénix mientras Sasuke miraba con su nuevo Sharingan las flamas y descubrió que no eran hecha de chakra pero las palabras de Naruto le llamaron la atención pero dejo eso para despues. El hizo varios sellos de manos y mirando con furia odio a itachi lanzo un…

-¡Elemento fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!-Lanzo una gran bola de fuego desde su boca hacia su hermano que contrarresto el jutsu usando uno igual pero tuvo que moverse para esquivar un golpe de Naruto e itachi frunció el ceño ante todo el asunto ,sabia bien que no estaba perdiendo ,siniquiera estaba usando el Sharingan pero que el ,un ANBU esta siendo frenando por dos niños de academia era simplemente ,impresionante tanto para el jinchuriki del kyubi y de su hermano que brillaba de determinación y parecía ser que con Naruto ahí ha hecho que Sasuke se mantengan aun consciente y que notara que tiene activado el Sharingan de una aspa.

-¡surge AVE FÉNIX!-Con su brazo derecho brillando por las flamas incandescentes de la Fénix-fénix Naruto se lanzo para golpear con furia a itachi pero el Uchiha perezosamente activo el Sharingan y evadió el golpe y en ese momento Naruto apretó los dientes al ver que su técnica había sido esquivada. Inconscientemente libero una onda de Haki que choco contra Itachi, que sintió como una fuerza invisible le daba una cachetada que logro desoriéntalo por un segundo, un segundo que Sasuke aprovecho y le conecto una patada en toda la mejilla del uchiha mayor.

-_Ugh… ¿Qué fue eso? Esquive el ataque, lo se pero sentí como igual me golpeaba, esta batalla me ha tomado mucho tiempo_ ¡Elemento fuego: plumas de pavo real! ¡Elemento fuego: Gran bola doble de fuego! –Con dos Jutsus de fuegos ,uno donde expulso desde su boca pequeñas motas de fuego que logro golpear a su hermano y desorientar a Naruto ,lanzo despues dos bolas consecutivamente de fuego sin detenerse haciendo que Naruto trapazara una pared de concreto. Itachi no dejo nada a la suerte, lanzo muchos kunais con sellos explosivos impactándolo donde había aterrizado Naruto e hizo estallar los sellos. Itachi miro a su hermano que respiraba con irregularidad y como su Sharingan giraba en su eje por furia- Pequeño hermano menor….

-Itachi….tu….eres un falso ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Mataste al clan!

-Si, lo hice para probar mi poder y más ahora que me has demostrado no ser un inútil y debo de decirte que debes de odi-

-¡OH PAGARAS POR ESO DATTEBAYO!-Resonó con furia la voz de Naruto interrumpiendo las palabras de itachi que hubiera marcado a Sasuke a una vida llena de oscuridad, soledad y apatía. De los escombros donde Naruto había aterrizo hizo estallar un mar de llamas azules y de esta una forma irreconocible salió directamente a itachi y le conecto un poderoso derechazo mandándolo directamente al suelo al Uchiha mayor. Esa forma era Naruto solo que parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido y era restaurado por las llamas del fénix y recién había usado una capa de fuego azul para convertirlo en un aura y aumentar su velocidad para conectarle un golpe a Itachi. Sasuke miro impresionado a Naruto, el haber conectado un golpe así, con esa potencia y velocidad era increíble. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Dobe.

-¿Sasuke-Teme? Esas explosiones me lastimaron y…oye ¿tienes unos ojos raros?-Inquirió curioso Naruto mirando el Sharingan del joven pelinegro. Sasuke abrió los ojos cansadamente y tomando un kunai que había en el suelo miro que si, tenía el primer nivel del Sharingan e hizo una mueca ya que debió de haberlo obtenido al ver la muerte de sus seres queridos y la traición del que fue su admirado hermano.

-No importa…ugh…yo….-Sasuke comenzó a sentir la fatiga tanto mental y física ahora que había perdido la adrenalina del combate, comenzando a respirar con pesadez se iba tambaleando y si no fuera porque Naruto lo tomo se hubiera caído al suelo. Itachi se levanto y escupió un poco de sangre, las cosas han empeorado y decidió simplemente lanzar un Tsukuyomi al jinchuriki y termina con la sentencia de us hermano en matarlo pero de pronto detecto las presencias de ANBU y el Hokage. Itachi gruño, el sandaime le había dicho que él debía de haberse ido cuando habría terminado y reunirse con el, si el hokage aparece entonces eso significa que debía de se, era para mantener en lo mas secreto la misión. Cuando pretendía hablar, Naruto lanzo una vez mas su llamas azules haciendo retroceder a itachi y este miro brevemente a los dos niños que estaban en la ultima pero que aun seguían peleando con el y pensó mejor mantenerse callado, que Sasuke escogiera su camino y oraría que en ese camino, el fuera asesinado para devolver a su antigua gloria al clan uchiha. Soltando una lagrima, cosa que noto Naruto y Sasuke, Itachi desapareció en un shunshin dejando a los dos niños solos.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante al ver a itachi llorar y pensó que imagino cosas pero Naruto sabia, que en el futuro esa lagrima significara algo, su instinto se lo decía. El junto con Sasuke cayeron al suelo completamente agotado, uno sufrió un poderoso Genjutsu que lo ha dejado al borde del coma mientras el otro logro sobrevivir ante dos ninjas rango S, eso no era un logro, era un milagro. Miro al otro chico que ya estaba inconsciente y Naruto sonrió con burla, había salvado a quien mas odiaba pero no se arrepentía ,Sasuke había perdido a casi toda su familia ,se merecía al menos vivir aunque lleno de dolor ,perdida y soledad. Naruto juro que haría pagar a aquellos que hicieron esta afrenta, en especial a Tobi. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la forma borrosa de un ANBU acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

Naruto esperaba que al menos por su valor fuera recompensado.

* * *

><p>-¡DEBE DE SER SACRIFICADO!<p>

Quizas no.

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente que seria conocido internacionalmente como la masacre del clan uchiha donde su ultimo miembro fue encontrado por un niño conocido como Naruto uzumaki ,cosa curiosa ,el nombre se logro filtrar de konoha y fue conocida por todo el continente elemental. La cuestión es que el Hokage junto a ANBU encontraron a los borde de la muerte Naruto y Sasuke en el complejo del clan uchiha y obviamente ordeno envíalos al hospital para ser tratado, A Sasuke lo hicieron sin dudar pero hubo problemas cuando trataron a Naruto pero igual lo hicieron. Sasuke y Naruto sufrieron agotamiento de chakra mientras el ultimo serias heridas por todo el cuerpo, huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados y la herida de la espada en su estomago que no fue curada completamente al parecer pero aparte de eso estaban bien.

Los tres concejales cuestionaron el asunto al sandaime sobre del porque el jinchuriki del kyubi había estado presente durante la masacre del clan uchiha y porque no hubo ANBU vigilándole pero no pudieron llegar a nada sobre ello por lo que no pusieron problemas, bueno, excepto Danzou que formulo un plan para el joven uzumaki. Despues de que pasó la semana y los dos jóvenes estuvieran despiertos le pidieron su declaración del asunto y los concejales al enterarse que Naruto estuvo ahí, aunque hasta Sasuke admitió que le salvo la vida, se indignaron y es lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación actual.

-¡Debe de ser sacrificado! ¡Este maldito! ¡Por su culpa el gran clan uchiha fue erradicado! ¡Seguro que fue el que causo que Itachi uchiha enloqueciera! ¡¿Y como así que Madara uchiha? ¡Seguro que son mentiras! No se olviden que Madara uchiha controlaba al Kyubi ¡El demonio le esta echando la culpa para que no le hagamos nada! ¡Hokage-sama debemos de hacer algo!

-¡Silencio impertinente! ¡Esto es una falta de respeto a hokage-sama! ¡Así que no les de orden, pedazo de basura!

-¡Cállese mujer Inuzuka! ¡Supongo que usted apoya al demonio porque us...!

-¡SILENCIO!-Rugió Sarutobi dejando escapar intención asesina al tope dejando a todos pálidos. La reunión había tomado ¡cinco horas! Y seguían con lo mismo, no sobre la masacre en si, sino en echarle la culpa o no a Naruto. Los civiles intentan echarle la culpa a Naruto mientras los concejales de shinobis o mas en específicos los jefes de clanes defendían a Naruto debido que al saber que intento defender al heredero del clan uchiha peleando contra un ninja rango S era algo admirable pero no, los civiles solo se dejaban llevar por su odio ciego.

-¡¿Pero hokage-sama? ¡Debemos de hacer algo! ¡¿Quién asegura que no será otro clan que será afectado? ¡Debemos de exterminar al demonio!

-¡No, no lo haremos! ¡Tenemos la declaración de Sasuke uchiha, Naruto combatió a su lado contra Itachi y le salvo la vida varias veces, es mas, gracias a Naruto Sasuke ahora posee el Sharingan!

-¡Eso es falso, seguro que el demonio le ha engañado o hipnotizado hokage-sama!

-¡¿Te estas escuchando? ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡ANBU TOMA A TODOS LOS CONSEJALES CIVILES! ¡HAN QUEBRATANDO LA LEY DE NO HABLAR SOBRE EL STATUS DE NARUTO!

-¿Qué?-Antes de que hablaran los concejales civiles, Varios ANBU aparecieron y se los llevaron a través de un shunshin. Sarutobi suspiro una vez mas, se sentía mucho más viejo de lo que debería de ser y pensó en las consecuencias de estos sucesos y el único afectado seria Naruto. El consejo civil ya había difundido el rumor de que Naruto había sido el culpable de la casi extinción del clan Uchiha y si la vida del chico ya era mala, lo será peor ahora.

-Bueno, ahora que las interrupciones se fueron, debemos de hablar seriamente. Las naciones ninjas ya saben sobre la masacre del clan uchiha, por lo que nos veremos en un estado grave, por ello nosotros-

-Deja de evadir la pregunta Sarutobi-Interrumpió Danzou mirando fríamente al hokage, en su cabeza ya estaba dando pasos a su gran plan- La cuestión importante es el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-Danzou nosotros no-

-Entiendo que aprecies el muchacho sarutobi pero la cuestión es que los civiles claman alguna clase de justicia con lo referente casi a la perdida total del clan uchiha, nos guste o no, Naruto uzumaki será el chivo expiatorio del asunto debido a tu negligencia de mantener vigilado al contenedor.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué lo hubiera dejado encerrado como si fuera un arma, por lo que en vez de que Sasuke hubiera sobrevivido, estaría muerto a manos de itachi? O mejor que jamás hubiéramos sabido que había otro uchiha involucrado- Sarutobi le envió una indirecta a Danzou, de verdad que jamás hubieran sabido sobre otro Uchiha y uno peligroso sino fuera por Naruto, uno que usaba Jutsus de espacio-tiempo lo hacia un ninja hasta quizas rango SS. Danzou lo sabia, tenia a sus ANBU raíz por todo el continente elemental en la búsqueda de aquel Uchiha porque no tenia que adivinar que ese tal "Tobi" sabia sobre la verdad de la masacre uchiha. Pero aun así no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para tomar una nueva arma.

-Y no se lo reprocho, los logros de uzumaki fueron en parte, gloriosos, salvar al heredado del clan y dar información de un enemigo para aldea es algo que hay que tener en cuenta. Pero aun cuando la aldea sabe que itachi fue el causante del genocidio del clan uchiha, ya has visto como reaccionaron los del consejo civil, ellos culpan a Naruto y lo harán los demás aldeanos. Debemos de hacer algo para mantener el estatus quo porque podían suceder algunas situaciones muy desagradables.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ataques al jinchuriki con lo que conllevaría al desequilibrio mental y dando paso al que el Kyubi tome el control. No me mires así sarutobi, por mi fuerte y talentoso que ha demostrado el niño al sobrevivir a un ninja rango S y uno SS no quita el hecho que es un niño y un jinchuriki. Los estudios psicológicos de ellos nos han dado muestra de que en momentos extremos de dolor y sufrimiento emocional es cuando el chakra de su bijuu aparece para intentar tomar el control, no por nada las notas de estudio psicológico que se han hecho a los jinchurikis del Nanabi e Ichibi ha demostrado que aquello es muy cierto.

-Danzou tu…

-Pero la otra cuestión es, inconformidad, la población civil seguirá cuestionado el no darle un castigo a Naruto por lo que poco a poco habrá desconfianza y aunque no seria un problema en si, daría inicio quizas una guerra civil.

-¿guerra? ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Puede ser posible ,no por nada Kiri esta en una ,la cuestión seria que aldeanos se lanzarían en armas contra la fracción militar por lo que daría paso a una guerra civil ,una aldea shinobi siempre necesita a los civiles para llamarse como tal ,por ello una situación así llevaría al desequilibrio a la aldea. Aun cuando aquella supuesta situación se solución se de, atraería la atención de las demás aldeas y no debo de ser un adivino para apostar que Iwa y Kumo se unirían contra nosotros, contando que ellos tienen cada uno dos jinchurikis ya hechos y derechos como pasar ser maquinas de guerra y aun con la ayuda de Suna, estaríamos en una desventaja serias, contando igual que nuestros jinchurikis apenas tienen según inteligencia ochos años. Por donde se mire perderíamos y no podemos dejar que suceda esa posibilidad.

Aunque no le gustaba, era cierto, la mentalidad fría de Danzou sobre el arte de la guerra era tan precisa que hasta daba miedo. La posibilidad era cierta, no por nada konoha estuvo a punto de caer en la guerra civil en un año despues del ataque del kyubi, con pocos ninjas, la aldea casi destruida los aldeanos inconformada deseando y exigiendo la muerte de Naruto hubiera conllevado a esa situación, por suerte no se dio pero aunque ahora la posibilidad de una guerra civil en estos tiempos no es un problema, llamaría la atención de Kumo e Iwa. Además que todo eso podía ocurrir por solo un niño y el Hokage debía de ser imparcial. Sarutobi tenía que darle la razón a Danzou, aunque le doliera, la verdad estaba ahí.

-¿Qué propones?

-No lo ejecutaremos o lo encerramos, no seremos estúpidos pero debemos de darle un castigo correspondiente al joven uzumaki para satisfacer a las masas civiles. Lo que propongo que se le niegue a la entrada a la academia al joven uzumaki-Despues de soltar esas palabras, Tsume, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku y Chouza se levantaron a protestar airadamente. En si, aquello no era malo pero los jefes de clanes sabían bien que ocurrirá si Naruto se le niega ir a la academia.

-¡EL NO PODRA SER NINJA!

-¡¿Tienes ideas de lo que estas sugiriendo? ¡El negarle ir a la academia le impedirás ser un shinobi! ¡Terminara siendo un simple civil!

-¡Y no se hagan, saben tan bien como todos aquí que el chico siempre afirma ser hokage! ¡¿Le quitaran el único anhelo al joven jinchuriki? ¡Eso podía romper la lealtad de Naruto hacia la aldea!

-¡El chico no podrá sustentarse por si mismo, la aldea le odia completamente!

-¡¿Así es como se le paga a los héroes? ¡¿Negándole el deseo de cumplir su sueños?

-Problemático ¡pienso que eso es un movimiento muy arriesgado!

-¡Silencio! Soy consciente sobre todo eso pero es lo mejor, el niño no se le puede dar otro castigo que satisfaga a la aldea en estos momentos. Podemos proclamar que él no vaya a la academia hasta en unos años ,si él ha mostrado talento entonces cuando tenga doce podrá avanzar en las filas shinobis y cumplir ,si es que puede porque dudo que lo cumpla ,convertirse siquiera Jounin…. Porque ¿acaso creen que él se convertirá en Hokage?

-¡Esto es una prueba exacta de que él tiene el talento! ¡No se olviden que él es hijo del nuestro querido Yondaime por lo que el talento innato esta en el! ¡Por ello yo creo en el!

-Palabras conmovedora Tsume-san pero eso no entra en parte sobre esta discusión. Sarutobi, la cuestión es satisfacer a la masa civil en este momento, en unos años podemos permitir al joven uzumaki entrar a la academia o mejor, un instructor especial para que pueda avanzar a las filas pero debemos de darle algo para calmar a la población civil. Es tu decisión y no dejes que tu relación con el sujeto afecte tu juicio.

Hiruzen lo sabía, Danzou tenia razón pero dolía, dolía como nunca ya que aquello era la única solución, no podía castigar físicamente a Naruto, eso no estaría bien. No, castigar a Naruto no estaría bien, Naruto era un héroe, la población shinobi le admiraban por haberse enfrentado contra itachi pero los civiles, otra vez dejándose llevar por el odio. Y lo peor es que no sabía que decirle a Naruto, el no sabia que esto era debido al kyubi y culparlo por algo que no tenía nada que ver era injusto. Aunque sarutobi se pregunto ¿Como Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte? Pero por tanto ajetreo sobre la masacre ha mantenido su mente ocupada. Hiruzen miro a sus concejales, Homura y Koharu asentía estando de acuerdo con Danzou y sarutobi no pudo evitar pensar que….las palabras que iba a decir causaría un completo desastre para konoha. No sabia porque pero sentía que recién causaría una series de sucesos de gran magnitud.

-Tienes razón, es la única solución lógica. Aunque me duela admitirlo no hay modo que podamos calmar a la población civil pero Naruto no debe de llevar la peor parte de esto, seria completamente injusto causarle esta perdida. Por ello le daré el conocimiento del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, podrá no ser un ninja en unos años pero que al menos tenga conocimiento sobre uno de sus clanes. Es una orden. Yo mismo iré a hablar con Naruto-Sentencio el sandaime sintiéndose mas cansado de lo habitual y esperaba que Naruto no se sintiera traicionado por lo que había hecho. Danzou simplemente no le presto atención a ello, su plan ya había iniciado y que consistía en que el rubio uzumaki fuera expulsado de la academia sin la posibilidad de convertirse en ninjas, esperar en un momento para enviar a unos de sus ninjas raíz para tentar al chico ha convertirse en unos de sus subordinados secretos y servirle hasta que llegara a la posición de hokage e iniciara su jornada de control sobre el mundo shinobi.

Los lideres de clanes bajaron la cabeza, sintieron ese escalofrió, como si acabaran de condenar a konoha, no, como si dieron paso a una series de sucesos caóticos, no sabia como pero lo sintieron y siendo ya shinobis veteranos, confiar en sus instintos era como una regla. Sin poderlo evitar así se hizo ,Naruto se le seria puesto un sello de retención de chakra para evitar que manejar chakra y hasta nuevo aviso tenia absolutamente prohibido ir a la academia aunque se le permitía leer sobre información shinobi. Despues de eso siguieron hablando sobre la cuestión de la masacre del clan uchiha y sobre la identidad de aquel Uchiha misterioso pero si se hubieran puesto a pensar por un segundo, había pensando sobre las llamas del fénix de Naruto.

Cometieron un gran error.

* * *

><p>-¡Surge ave fénix!-Unos dos arboles habían sido partido por la mitad por el golpe de Naruto quien rugió y empujo sus limites hasta el tope para trapazar unos otros tres arboles mas hasta que causo una explosión de llamas azules. El joven ya de nueves años aspiro una vez mas aire intentando recuperar la leve perdida de energía que había dado en aquella técnica.<p>

Habían pasado unos meses desde la masacre del clan uchiha y las cosas habían cambiado. El hokage le había explicado que la población civil quería a un culpable y aunque no era cierto, la mayoría de la aldea le echaba la culpa y decidieron que para satisfacer a los civiles, se le negó ir nuevamente a la academia ninja. Naruto sabia bien que aquello se debía al irracional odio que estaba en el por el kyubi además contando sobre que Madara uchiha ataco a la aldea usando al nueve colas contra Hashirama Senju era entendible que podían haberlo conectado con la masacre del clan uchiha. Que estúpidos eran.

Las cosas habían terminado así, desde entonces había estado viviendo en el bosque, ya no tenia el amor a la aldea como antes, las veces que pasaba por ella terminaba golpeando a mas de treinta personas, aun cuando "tenia" sellado su chakra, era una bestia golpeando a todos quien se le cruzara en su camino. La cuestión de aquel sello, fue eliminado simplemente usando sus llamas del fénix y una pequeña ayuda con Kurama, supuso que no prestaron mucha atención a ello porque creían que el no tenia buena relación con su bijuu, el y Kurama no eran los mejores amigos, eran de una manera compañeros que estaban en un mismo compartimiento de un Tren. No se odiaban o se querían, se hablaban lo necesario y se ayudaban lo necesario, de una manera era una buena relación entre un humano y un bijuu.

El sandaime le había dicho a Naruto que él tendría una oportunidad de ser un ninja en unos años pero Naruto no deseaba eso, él quería ser reconocido, que su leyenda comenzara, él había adoptado la voluntad de D ¡EL ERA NARUTO D. UZUMAKI! Que su nombre seria escuchado por todos ¿Cómo se ganaría el respeto de todos cuando supiera que a los dieciséis seria ninja y eso apenas Genin? No, el no deseaba eso, por ello había seguido entrenando en el bosque de la muerte aunque no utilizaba técnicas ninjas. Otra cuestión fue su legado del clan uzumaki.

El ya sabia aquello pero igual tuvo que fingir al anciano, Sarutobi le hablo sobre el clan, que tuvo relacionado con los Senjus y que antes de su extinción estuvieron en la tierra de los remolinos, aquello ultimo fue muy informativo porque el sandaime le había dado información de donde estaba los restos de Uzushiogakure, un lugar que por derecho le pertenecía. También le había dado pergaminos para estudiar ,técnicas de Fūinjutsus ,el arte que dominaba su clan como también unas que otras cosas ,tal sobre dos Jutsus de clones ,el primero el jutsu clones de remolino que a diferencia de los diferentes tipos de clones elementales ,este erradicaba en el elemento viento y agua ,solo se podía usar con uno de esto y Naruto tenia al principio afinidad de viento ,los clones parecen normales pero al desaparecer sucedían dos cosas ,como los clones elementales se disolvían en su elemento pero despues estallaban en una explosión ,era un jutsu considerado rango A+ debido al nivel de complicidad pero tanto con sus niveles alto de chakra ,con la fruta del diablo que hizo que sin importar que tan alto fuera la cantidad de chakra tendría un control excelente y finalmente con su afinidad de viento ,ayudo a que Naruto dominara ese jutsu en una semana. El otro fue el jutsu clones de sombra, ese lo domino en una hora.

Pero eso no ayudaba en nada, su sueño de ser hokage estaba siendo frenado y no sabio que hacer. Las cosas habían pasado de peor a "estoy tan jodido que bailar como una princesa me aliviaría" entiéndase. Si antes tenia el odio de los aldeanos por ser el jinchuriki del kyubi ahora también tenia que esperar años ¡AÑOS! Para siquiera ser Genin, tener que soportar las bulas, las miradas, todas esas cosas. Naruto se sentó en el suelo respirando con dificultad ¿valía la pena? ¿Ser el hokage de todas estas personas? ¿De verdad que valía la pena? Ya no sabia que creer. Miro al cielo y suspiro profundamente, decidió ir a su apartamento, chequear algunas cosas y regresar al bosque porque su apartamento ya había sido asaltado unas semanas atrás, ya no era vivible ese lugar.

Caminando sin prisa hacia la aldea se pregunto vagamente lo que haría en esta situación Gold D. Roger, según lo pequeño que dejo en aquella carta Naruto podía decir que Gold D. Roger se hubiera lanzado a patearles el culo a los concejales. Rio en voz baja al pensar en ello y siguió pensando en ello. Despues de haberle pegado unas buenas patadas en el culo y testículos a los consejeros, Gold D. Roger se hubiera ido diciendo que el no dejaría que alguien mandaría en su vida, que si el seria un ninja, lo seria y que le demostraría que él era el mas Cojonudo de todos y que seria el mas poderoso Kage de todos. Naruto se detuvo, pensó en ello con atención ¿no que el había tomado la voluntad de D? ¿La voluntad que dice que debía de hacer lo que quisiera y como quisiera? ¿No es su deseo ser un ninja, ser Hokage y proteger a quienes les importaban, a sus nakamas? Él quería eso pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

De repente Naruto se dio una cachetada y rio con fuerza asustando a las pocas personas que estaban por ahí. Él debía de estar haciendo ¡lo que quisiera! ¡Y el deseaba ser Hokage! ¡Y ahora que no lo aceptaban entonces haría otro enfoque! Naruto sonrió aun más y pensó en su decisión. Él era un civil, el tenia todo el derecho y pensó en la tierra del remolino, ese lugar era suyo y ¿Por qué mejor no ir allí y hacerlo de su propiedad? Naruto siguió caminando entre los aldeanos e ignorando las miradas o susurros se centro en ir hacia el lago de la aldea. Había alguien que debía de encontrarse por mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

Mientras corría Naruto pensó en su quizas nueva decisión ,él quería al anciano hokage ,respetaba a Iruka-sensei ,oh todos sabían que adoraba a Ayame y a Teuchi por su ramen pero el deseaba aventura ,el deseaba gloria ,el deseaba adrenalina ,el deseaba proteger ,el deseaba ser mas fuerte ,el deseaba ser reconocido ,el deseaba tantas cosas ¿para que ser mas fuerte si tu no puedes proteger a alguien? Y el ahora no podía hacerlo en Konoha ¿y si el fundaba su propia aldea? Cincos poderosos shinobi en el pasado lograron fundar a las grandes naciones principales, no era imposible, necesitaba perseverancia, poder, confianza, lealtad y simplemente buenos aliados. El deseaba ser reconocido y proteger a quienes le importaba ¿y si el fundaba una aldea con todos quien quería? Entonces cumpliría con su sueño. Naruto sonrió entre determinado y triste, ya sabia que haría pero lamentaría no poder volver a ver al viejo hokage y a los demás pero era tiempo para que el viva como él quiera y no porque los demás le han autoimpuesto.

Porque él era Naruto D. uzumaki y el haría lo que quisiera.

-¡hey teme! ¡¿Qué hay?-Grito Naruto al joven uchiha quien estaba sentado al borde del lago pensativo y un poco melancólico, ante el grito Sasuke miro a Naruto y asintió en son de saludo. Muchos aun cuestionaba esto pero la verdad fue que Sasuke estaba agradecido con Naruto, no, era mas que eso, su lealtad a Naruto era tal que podía ser comparado a un oficial a su general.

Naruto había intentado salvar su vida ante itachi y no solo eso, gracias al hecho que por su presencia logro mantener despierto pudo saber que el había desbloqueado el Sharingan, Sasuke era orgulloso pero su orgullo había sido dañado al no haber hecho nada antes su hermano y cuando todo parecía perdido Naruto le había salvado. Le debía la vida y su orgullo le gritaba que debía de ser leal a Naruto, quizas al principio como un compañero pero al enterarse que por salvarle Naruto ahora ya no seria un ninja y como todos sabían del deseo del rubio de ser hokage, Sasuke experimento la sensación de culpa que raramente lo de su ya extinto clan experimentaba.

Sasuke protesto ante esto, su orgullo se lo decía, él no podía dejar que aquel que le salvo tenga tal injusto pago ante lo que había hecho. No era justo. Peleo e intento que a Naruto se le levantara el castigo pero se le fue negada y mas aquellos civiles hipócrita que hablaban mal del Naruto, las veces que le veían golpeando a civiles ya era muy excesivo, sus compañeros en la escuela hablaban mal de Naruto y son únicamente Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru que defendía en algunos casos al rubio uzumaki. Su orgullo estaba seriamente lastimado a permitir tales cosas.

Por ello siempre le mostraba respeto a Naruto, si bien era frio por costumbre, al menos no veía como una mosca a Naruto, él lo vio en esa noche, él era fuerte y lo seria más. Y eso que tenia su misma edad y en el fondo de su corazón, sentía celos, él era fuerte y apenas tenia nueve como el. Sasuke había entrenado como loco durante esos meses porque tenia el deseo de cazar a itachi y buscar justicia.

La diferencia de lo que itachi iba a hacer, a enviar a Sasuke a un camino donde el odio, la soledad y la venganza hubieran dominado su vida donde lo conllevaría a la oscuridad total. Con la aparición de Naruto en esto ,evito que Sasuke supiera sobre el requisito del Mangekyou Sharingan de matar a su mejor amigo y por ello hubiera vuelto a Sasuke solitario al no desear amigos y no caer en la tentación de matar a alguien cercano a él ,en cambio a eso ,Sasuke vio a un poderoso aliado a Naruto y gracioso diría mucho ,la creencia de que defender a alguien te haría fuerte paso por la cabeza una vez a Sasuke ,algo que ningún Uchiha excepto Kagami ,Shisui e Itachi había logrado. Las cosas diferente es que Sasuke deseaba hacer justicia contra itachi ante el nombre del clona uchiha pero el deseaba revivir su clan por lo que no estaba tan obsesionado y deseaba volverse mas fuerte y proteger a aquellas que formarían parte de su clan, quizas esto fue porque Naruto aun con su extraordinaria fuerza no pudo derrotar a itachi y le hizo dar pensamientos de que aun le faltaba muchísimo para derrotar a su hermano mayor y pensó que tomarlo con calma seria mejor.

¿Quién lo diría?

-Mmm, Dobe ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto curioso Sasuke, aun se sentía melancólico sobre la perdida de su clan pero no dejaba de que aquello le dominara, prefería olvidar todo aquellos horroroso recuerdos, no pensándolo y obsesionarse con eso. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que hizo a Sasuke pensar que Naruto tenía una idea loca. El pequeño uchiha sintió como un escalofrió paso por su columna vertebral, no sabia que pero Naruto le diría algo loco. No es equivoco.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Se mi nakama y volvamos loco al mundo! ¡Nuestro destino están entrelazados!-Dijo alegremente Naruto pero su mirada delataba decisión y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que Naruto seria capaz de hasta mover cielo y tierra. No sabia que era el Haki de Naruto, aunque era pequeño, el Haki de Naruto le estaba dando un aumento en su presencia. Sasuke incrédulo solo parpadeo y sonrió. Lo sabia, Naruto y sus locuras pero ¿volver loco al mundo? Quizas mejor le deje hablar y si le interesaba le podía dar una oportunidad.

El primer paso se ha dado, el revolucionario ha nacido. Cielo, mar y tierra será movidas por la voluntad de no solo por el sino por el equipo mas poderosos de todos. El equipo que cambiara el mundo….

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, seguro que no se lo esperaban, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es un tributo al momento entre Gold D. Roger se encontró con su primer oficial en su equipo de piratas, Rayleigh donde le dijo que podrían patas arriba al mundo así como si nada y terminaron siendo los mejores amigos y los hombres mas famoso, decidí darle un tributo a ese momento. Próximo capitulo aparecen los demás del equipo, oh y hara Sasuke harem porque si Naruto tendrá harem, Sasuke también porque es el ultimo de un clan extinto.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo, además de cameo del personaje conocido como Marco "El fénix" o el Almirante Kizaru o Akainu. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

Advertencia: En este fic Hinata no tartamudeara, simplemente hablara con lentitud, así con eso Hinata estará en el harem de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>El inicio de los onces supernovas: Parte uno.<em>

Hinata hyuga siempre había estado acecha- Ehm, vigilando en las sombras a su enamorado Naruto uzumaki desde que habían estado yendo a la academia. Hinata siempre admiro a Naruto por su fuerza de voluntad ante el rechazo de todos y siempre querer superarse contra el fracaso. Ella sabía que él era fuerte. Y lo demostró cuando el rumor de que se enfrento defendiendo a un compañero de un asesino ninja rango S, surgió entre los clanes ninjas, Hinata simplemente creyó aun más las ganas de superarse para demostrar a Naruto que era igual de impresionante que él.

Por ello se entreno hasta casi a la muerte.

Si bien Hinata era alguien que, en palabras de los demás, suave ,tímida y débil tanto de carácter como de presencia pero ella tenia algo que nadie mas tenia y era fe ,tenia una fe casi ciega a Naruto a lo que representa ,la voluntad de superarse ,enfrentarse a la oscuridad que rodeaba a su vida y triunfar. Fue su fe que hizo que su deseo, su corazón, su carácter, su interés en el entrenamiento aumentara. Pasaron meses desde ese suceso entre la batalla entre Naruto e itachi, por ello se la mato entrenando sin cesar, mejorando, aprendiendo y creciendo tanto física, mental y emocionalmente.

Ocurrieron varias cosas ante esto.

Como que Hinata descubrió que ella no era apta para el estilo del puño suave del clan Hyuuga, en cambio creo el suyo usando la elasticidad y los movimientos rápidos y precisos en vez de los fuertes y mecánico que el estilo del clan empleaba, ella lo llamo el estilo "Puño de voluntad" ya que en su corazón al pensar en Naruto le llego aquel nombre, no sabia porque pero cuando pensaba en Naruto pensaban en valor, amabilidad, y con una voluntad que parecía que jamás caería. Su nuevo estilo consistía en usar la flexibilidad y la elasticidad que ella tenia para burlar la defensa de su oponente y atacarle en movimientos rápidos, no era fuerte como usualmente debía de ser los miembros del clan Hyuuga pero Hinata pensó que era mejor causar daño con cincos golpes que uno, si bien eso es desventajoso, pero al pensar que el estilo del puño suave de los Hyuuga donde cierran los Tenketsu, era algo mortal. Un Hyuuga con su estilo normal cerraría un Tenketsu uno a la vez mientras Hinata ya llevaría cinco, era simplemente algo que solo alguien con el suficiente interés de superarse lograría.

Les tomo meses crear su estilo y hasta algunas veces no prestaba atención a las clases de la academia , por tres razones ,la primera por su nuevo estilo ,la segunda porque comenzó a mostrar odio extremo a sus compañeros y maestro que se mostraron alegres por lo sucedido a la expulsión de Naruto y finalmente porque ya su clan le dio la base de las artes ninjas ,técnicamente ella ya debería de ser un Genin pero con lo sucedido con Itachi uchiha además de que eran tiempos de paz ,ya no habían aceptación en las filas ninjas antes de la edad de doce años. Su estilo de puño de voluntad estuvo casi perfecto, lo único que necesitaba era enfrentarse contra alguien para encontrar los puntos débiles de su estilo de lucha.

Lo encontró pero de la peor manera.

Tuvo que enfrentarse contra su hermana, si bien la cosa hubiera terminando con Hinata perdiendo contra Hanabi y despues su padre mostrarse decepcionada con ella, lo que hubiera ocurrido. Pero no ocurrió, Hinata deseaba superarse y mostrar a todos que con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente podías triunfar, lo haría a nombre de Naruto. Y lo logro, es mas, logro derrotar a su hermana rápidamente, si bien Hanabi tenia habilidad para ser tan joven, era el mismo estilo del clan además que Hanabi era arrogante iguales a los suyos, porque a los ojos de Hinata, ella no se veía a si misma como parte del clan. La derrota de Hanabi impresiono a su padre y a la mujer que estaba en aquel momento viendo el combate, una tal Kurenai Yuuhi.

Pero las cosas empeoro aun mas, su padre se mostro enojado y sorprendido por algo y en vez de recibir halagos, cosa que despues pensó que era estúpido al haber derrotado a su hermana menor, se fue dejando a Hinata junto a una Hanabi con el orgullo lastimada, Hinata aun recordaba la mirada de Hanabi le había lanzando en aquel momento, un odio lleno de resentimiento tan grande que a Hinata simplemente le llego una triste verdad, ya jamás serian hermanas alguna vez ni menos que eso. La cosa que sucedió despues fue que tendría un combate contra un Hyuuga mayor, un Chunin supo despues, frente a los miembros del consejo del clan y con los miembros de la rama secundaria. Hinata supo que algo sucedería y no se equivoco.

Se enfrentaría contra Tokuma Hyuuga, un miembro calificado del clan con un Byakugan mayor a algunos de los más clasificados y contando que era joven, era alguien elogiado y respetado del clan. Era algo que por donde se mire, Hinata debería de perder. Tenia apenas nueves años, aun con un estilo desconocido y que no mostro casi nada en su enfrentamiento con Hanabi, no podía tener oportunidad contra Tokuma. Pero Neji raramente un día antes del enfrentamiento ,le dio un rollo donde había información de un jutsu de elemento agua ,cosa que sorprendió a Hinata ,los miembros del clan no usaban Jutsus pero no estaba prohibido creía , pero si quería mostrar a todos que era mas fuerte ,aprendió el jutsu aunque no fue difícil de hacerlo ,solo tuvo que manejar chakra de naturaleza ,por suerte los Hyuugas tienen un control casi descomunal de chakra ,por ello le ayudo y le dio la idea de usar un nuevo ataque de taijutsu. Entonces llego el día de su enfrentamiento frente a todo el clan Hyuuga.

Lucho contra Tokuma con todo desde el inicio, uso su estilo de la voluntad, además de cambiando pequeñas cosas de su postura y ataque, Tokuma fue alguien experimentando por lo que fue de cuidado, por suerte para Hinata, usaba el mismo estilo del puño suave y siendo ella heredera del clan Hyuuga fue capaz de reaccionar ante los ataques pero no fue fácil y ni muchos salió ilesa con algunos Tenketsu cerrados ante los ataques del Chunin. Tokuma por el contrario fue casi con todos sus Tenketsu cerrados cosa que lo sorprendió. Hinata supo que despues de un tiempo que perdería si seguía así, por lo que uso su nuevo jutsu, un jutsu de **elemento agua: Marea entre rocas**, donde del estanque del patio del clan intento atacar a Tokuma pero este se defendió con la técnica de rotación. Hinata ya sabia que eso podía ocurrir ,por lo que centro chakra en sus piernas y aprovecho el momento de confusión de Tokuma para golpearle además que con su fuerte afinidad del elemento agua ,pudo moverse en si muchísimo mas rápido. Ese fue el movimiento que había creado, lo llamo "Dos trigramas, cincos pasos en agua" donde en terrenos de agua, se movía al doble de rápido ya que concentraba chakra en sus pies para moverse aun mas rápido en agua ya que igual concentraba chakra de elemento agua en las plantas de sus pies para mejor movilidad, estaba incompleto y le faltaba casi el 90% para perfeccionarlo pero para Hinata, que haya funcionado la primera vez, le ayudo.

Con un ocho trigrama: dieciséis palmas, logro cerrar todos los Tenketsu de Tokuma sin poder evitar el ataque, obteniendo la victoria. Hinata sintió en aquel momento que algo que para ella, tímida y humilde jamás sintió y eso fue el orgullo. Orgullo por toda la habilidad que había obtenido gracias a su fe en Naruto, en su modelo a seguir y sintió una dicha al poder obtener un poco de reconocimiento pero despues supo que quizas no la obtendría. Los Hyuugas eran orgullosos, al iguales que los Uchihas lo eran pero ellos eran mas, era celosos y desconfiados. Entre los Uchihas y Hyuugas, estos últimos le ganaban mas a los usuarios del ojo copia (ustedes dirán ¿en serio?) y había muchas pruebas de ellos.

Tomamos como ejemplos a Kakashi hatake, usuario del Sharingan que le perteneció a un miembro de clan uchiha, Obito. El clan uchiha son orgullosos pero tienen un poco de honor ,en ellos vieron que kakashi se gano su Sharingan por Obito ,no fue robado o algo parecido debido a que los Uchihas se le enseñan que si tal situación se da usan un jutsu secreto para destruir su Doujutsu ,que Obito no lo haya hecho significa que su propio orgullo le decía que debía de darle su Sharingan a kakashi ,por ello el clan uchiha no le molesto o algo parecido ,además pensaron que era mejor eso o que un enemigo de la aldea lo obtuviera. El clan Hyuuga no lo haría.

Tomamos el ejemplo de la rama secundaria ¿Son tan recelosos como para marcar a los suyos dique para que no se roben los secretos del clan? Eso demostraba que su orgullo, paranoia y recelo eran mucho mayores que el clan uchiha, los primeros estaban muy pegados a sus leyes, tanto que aun seguían con el casamiento entre los miembros del clan dique para preservar el Byakugan, algo que el clan uchiha no empleaba desde tiempo de la fundación de konoha. Ese no era el punto, el punto era que si un tal sujeto obtuviera el Byakugan, tal sujeto seria cazado por el clan Hyuuga hasta la muerte, sin importar si era aliado o no. Quizas esto se debía desde que un ninja de kiri obtuvo un Byakugan pero por suerte se lo implanto evitando que alguien lo analizara pero aun así los Hyuugas seguían rencorosos. Ellos eran muy arrogantes y paranoicos ante sus artes, secretos y tradiciones, por lo que los hacia un clan orgullosos que creían que eran superiores a los demás y mas cuando el clan uchiha esta casi extinguido.

Por lo que eso fue lo que causo que los miembros de casi todo el clan, excepto Tokuma, Neji, Ko y los de la rama secundaria vieran con desprecio a Hinata. Su orgullo les hacia ciego ante las cosas que no debían de evitar ver, que centrarse en un estilo lo volvía predecible y podía ser derrotarle. Era aquel maldito orgullo que no les hacían ver que… centrarse en algo podía hacerle débil, que mejorar por si mismo y no depender algo hacia alguien mucho mas fuerte. Por ello solo miembros del clan Senju quienes fueron miembros de artes variados, del clan Sarutobi que al igual que su estilo del mono, tenia la filosofía de aprender de todo y que un miembro del clan Senju con un apellido diferente han sido hokage, los demás miembros de los demás clanes ninjas solo se han centrado en el arte de su clan y hasta algunas veces, nada mas por lo que jamás han llegado ser algunos de ellos Kage, en especial los Uchihas y Hyuugas.

Hinata en vez de ser elogiada, fue reprendida por razones ya de por si estúpidas. Los concejales del clan espetaron que fue una falta de respeto al clan Hyuuga el uso de un estilo diferente ya que eso era en contra de las tradiciones de clan del Doujutsu blanco, también cuestionaron a Hinata en el uso de ninjutsu, algo que los Hyuuga se le daría bien por su excelente control de chakra pero eran ciegos ante la verdad, por lo que hacer ninjutsu era un acto de ofensa a las costumbres. Hinata fue reprendida por sus familiares ante su falta de respetos al estilo, según ellos, perfecto estilo de lucha del clan y dique rebajarse con las demás escorias que se tenían que conformar en usar ninjutsu para sobresalir, lo que los hacia menos que basura.

A Hinata se le dio un severo castigo por ello, se le fue despojado su status de heredera del clan, expulsada de la mansión de clan y siendo marcada con un tatuaje con el kanji de "Vergüenza" encima de la ceja izquierda para hacerle saber a los demás que ella era una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga. El hecho de que no fue marcada por el sello de la rama secundaria o puesta en ella fue por su antigua posición de heredera pero se le dio un trato aun peor. Hinata termino viviendo con Kurenai despues de aquel suceso y desde entonces Hinata cambio. Ya no tartamudeaba pero hablaba con lentitud y entrecortado, su aptitud cambio un poco, seguía siendo una chica de gran corazón pero sentía odio a todo su clan y como no tenia amigos, nadie se le acercaba….bueno, ese era el caso.

Su vida se había estado volviendo oscura al pasar con los días, sus problemas la estaban atormentando, la injusticia con su clan, la deshonra que según le estaban causando, los rechazos de sus compañeros y la soledad la ha llevado a apartarse de literalmente de todos el mundo. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando las ganas del suicidio estaban rodando por su mente. Ellos aparecieron y cambiaron su vida, le dieron una oportunidad, su amado se fijo en ella y el chico que podía compartir sus penas le dio su apoyo. Encontró en ellos amigos, encontró un futuro, encontró un objetivo, encontró un equipo.

Quizas….causar caos al mundo seria divertido, solo lo haría por Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke era alguien simple y no prestaba mucha atención a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, velaba por ello despues. Él pensaba las cosas sin complicaciones ,el deseaba hacer justicia con itachi cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ,protegería a futuro a quienes serian parte del clan uchiha ,su orgullo se lo decía ,su honor le guiaba al deseo de proteger a la familia que obtendría en el futuro ,no dejara que ocurra una vez mas la masacre de sus seres queridos ,era así de simple ,él no se complicaba con otras cosas, el ya tenia sus metas hechas , Restaurar al clan uchiha ,defender a sus miembros sin importar que ,volverse mas fuertes y hacer justicia contra Itachi. Era así de simple, no había objetivos externos u otras cosas. Pero cuando Naruto vino diciéndole que salieran y fueran a volver loco el mundo entero, Sasuke pensó a por mil, viendo los pro y contra, fue difícil porque él pensaba con simpleza, no se complicaba pero con Naruto, debía de pensar las cosas con suma seriedad, analizando los futuros escenarios y que cosas haría.<p>

Pero entonces se recordó ¿la cosa era simple? Sasuke decidió que si, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia seguir pensando en lo que sucedería. Si con la presencia de Naruto que mostro aquel momento le dio una idea a Sasuke, era que sus días serian movidos, seria locos. Naruto deseaba dique enloquecer al mundo ,construir su propia aldea ,enfrentarse contra poderosos enemigos y rivales ,volverse un nuevo Kage ,restaurar su propia familia ,conseguir un montón de amigos o nakamas mas bien ,hacer que su nombre sea recordado para siempre. Eso no es ser loco, eso era ser tarado con daño cerebral pero…Sasuke no sabia que, pero en los ojos de Naruto, estaba decidido y no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo. Naruto lo haría, Sasuke no sabia porque lo sintió, pero Naruto parecía trasmitir su confianza, su sentido de la decisión, de sus inquebrantables ganas de superar lo que sea.

Y Sasuke como una persona simple, acepto.

Su vida en konoha no era apegada. Todos le trataban como si fuera un muñeco de cristal y eso le fastidiaba, él era el ultimo uchiha, no tenia a mas nadie, por lo que salir en ese momento a recorrer el mundo y volverse mas fuertes, era algo que no se podía negar, con simpleza lo vio e ignoro en quizas las posibles consecuencias, el haría lo que se diera la gana. Así que acepto, se convertiría en el primer miembro del equipo de Naruto "Los once supernovas" un nombre que a palabras de Sasuke….le quedaba bien.

Así Naruto y Sasuke dieron nacimiento al equipo que revolucionarían al mundo, los once supernovas aunque Naruto en realidad pensó llamarles "los chicos zorros" o "los sombreros de pajas" o "los One piece" pero pensó que nadie les respetarían con esos nombres, así que escogió los Super novas. El poder de un sol y que al estallar causa una gran onda de destrucción es algo similar a Naruto, tanto con su poder de las llamas del fénix como con su bijuu, también pensó en Sasuke, del clan uchiha con sus Jutsus de fuegos. Ahora que tenían sus propios objetivos pero con un mismo fin, Naruto y Sasuke acordaron en que debían de hacer.

Y eso era irse de konoha.

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron con Hinata, no Fue de inmediato. Fue alrededor de tres meses desde que a Hinata le expulsaron del clan Hyuuga y dos meses desde que Sasuke acepto convertirse en el nakama de Naruto. Comenzaron a planificar su huida de la aldea y concordaron en una distracción masiva, por lo que ellos aprovecharían escapar sin ser visto, técnicamente konoha no podía ponerle problemas en irse pero ellos eran a los ojos de la aldea, objetos. Él era el jinchuriki mientras que él era el último poseedor del Sharingan y ultimo miembro del casi clan Uchiha, así que en vista de esto, konoha les cazara.<p>

Sasuke también supo sobre el status de jinchuriki de Naruto, algo que le sorprendió y entendió del porque la aldea parecía aborrecer al rubio uzumaki. Los Uchihas ya tenían conocimiento sobre los bijuus y los jinchurikis, no por nada Madara controlo al kyubi, así que no le presto atención en lo mas mínimo sobre el status de contenedor de Naruto. El rubio en muestra de confianza le había dado una de las frutas del diablo a Sasuke junto con el conocimiento del Satsui, el instinto asesino, el como manejar aquello para desmoralizar a tus enemigos, Naruto sabia que Sasuke era oscuro por lo que aquella arte le quedaba perfecta y no le veía como alguien que usaba el Haki. La fruta del diablo fue escogida por el mismo uchiha, la Draco-Draco. En voz baja Sasuke estuvo un día en el hospital por el horrible sabor de la fruta.

La Akuma-no mi que le daba la habilidad de un Dragon ,capaz de controlar el clima , lanzar fuego y volar ,algo que para Sasuke le llevaba como anillo al dedo ,ya que el tenia afinidad de elemento rayo y fuego. El hecho que aun no se habían ido era que estaban buscando objetos y sus pertenecías ,Sasuke se llevaría todo lo del clan uchiha y agradecía que Naruto supiera un poco de conocimiento de Fūinjutsu ,además Naruto le ayudo usando sus Jutsus clones de sombras en la búsqueda de secretos de la aldea y encontró toda una biblioteca llena de Jutsus o métodos de entrenamiento ocultos bajo la casa de algunos miembros del clan ,hasta encontró los secretos del Mangekyou Sharingan y decidió no darle importancia ,debido ya que ,como comprobó durante su practicas con su habilidad del Draco-Draco ,él se volvería fuerte y tenia todo el tiempo del mundo ,por lo que el hecho de que tenia que matar a su mejor amigo para obtener unos ojos que te volvían ciegos ,le pareció una perdida de tiempo.

Oh, rayos, eso da risa por la ironía.

Naruto por otro lado, comenzó a buscar información de cualquier clase, quería obtener muchos Jutsus para su propia aldea, debía de tener de todos y cuando se fueran, tenia que tener todo. Comenzó a buscar información sobre el clan uzumaki y sus técnicas, solo encontró información sobre Fūinjutsu pero mas nada aunque encontró un indicio que le llevo buscar otra cosa. Información sobre algunos clanes, en especial los Senju donde decían que estaban relacionados con los Uzumakis, por suerte gracias a Sasuke usaba un Henge para ocultarse mientras el uchiha vigilaba que nadie sospechara de el mientras estaba en un Henge revisando archivos de información en la biblioteca de la aldea o hasta en las bodegas de la torre hokage. También discretamente robaba diferentes tipos de armas, de diferentes tipos, una en especial le llamo la atención, una nagitana y pensó que solo por diversión aprendería la, con el **Busoshoku Haki **haría aquella arma irrompible e invencible pero sobre toda la cosa, completamente imparable al ser capaz de dañar lo que sea.

Sasuke también hizo de las suyas el muy bastardo (Contando que harían un equipo de revolucionarios era entendible) ya que para buscar mas información ,hacia que sus Fangirls buscara información de sus clanes o familias ninjas ,discretamente claro ,a cambio le daba un beso como pago ,de manera loca funcionaban y Sasuke obtenía gratis pergaminos de técnicas ,hasta algunas que no estaban en la base de los ninjutsu de la aldea ,por suerte Sasuke usaba su Sharingan para confundir a sus fans y hacerles olvidar los pedidos aunque sabia que en el futuro sabría sobre lo que había hecho pero eso quizas sea en años. Fue en esos momentos de recopilación que se topo con Hinata Hyuuga y en vez de la, comenzó a vigilarla.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke sintió rabia contra el clan Hyuuga ya que supo lo que había sucedido con Hinata, su tatuaje del kanji de "vergüenza" era algo que todos ya habían notado pero no muchos sabían sobre la verdad detrás de eso. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que, casualmente un día, Naruto llego un día a la academia despues de que estas terminaran a saludarle aunque también informarle que encontró una buena chica que podía ser la tercera miembro del equipo y así partieron pero Sasuke fue el único que noto como Hinata comenzaba a seguirles y discretamente le llamo la atención a Naruto pero hicieron que no sabían.

Así durante unas horas de platica donde hablaban de sus próximos movimientos y como Naruto buscaría el pergamino prohibido para mas información y volverse aun mas fuerte, Naruto con un movimiento se lanzo hacia donde se ocultaba Hinata y le cuestiono del porque le seguía y esta muy nerviosa….se desmayo, cosa que a Sasuke y Naruto les hizo soltar una gota de sudor. Esperaron a que la joven despertara y cuando lo hizo, comenzaron a hablar y Sasuke supo por como la chica miraba a Naruto y como se sonrojaba, que ella estaba enamorada del dobe. El sonrió en aquel momento y decidió joderle la vida a su compañero (amigo era algo muy duro de decir, el tenia orgullo que cuidar) y a la chica Hyuuga.

-Creo que ella esta enamorada de ti, Dobe- Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando un sonrojo de parte de Naruto y un desmayo de parte de Hinata. Sasuke no lo pudo evitar pero se echo a reír por primera vez desde la masacre de su clan y decidió que no lo haría de nuevo, pero que mas daba, eso fue muy gracioso. Despues de que Hinata despertara….otra vez y comenzara a hiperventilar por saberse descubierta de su enamoramiento del rubio uzumaki, Sasuke comenzó seriamente a interrogarla.

-No…yo no sigo…a Naruto-kun….para….algo malo….solo….yo…hummm…

-Entonces me estas diciendo que nos estas siguiendo solo porque ¿Te gusta el dobe?-El sonrojo profundo de la joven fue respuesta suficiente. Sasuke miro como Naruto miraba al cielo con las mejillas sonrojadas pero Sasuke sabia mas ,en los ojos de Naruto había un millar de emociones ,alguien que no fue amado antes y que no conocía aquel sentimiento estaría confundidos porque alguien que tu no has tenido contacto antes te ama sinceramente.

-Yo…yo…

-Sasuke…espera, esto es cosa mia….ve a dar una vuelta y regresa en una hora.

-….Mph, como quieras-Con ello Sasuke se dio vuelta y partió, usando sus sentidos de Dragon se permitió ver si había alguna visita no deseada, quería dejar ese momento de cursilería al dobe y a la Hyuuga y no estaba de animo para ello. Por otro lado Naruto se sentó frente a Hinata y la miro fijamente por unos segundos pero antes de que pudiera hablara, ella se adelanto.

-Yo…se….que tu no….me quieres…..yo…soy una…tonta, yo no…yo no soy tan….bonita como las…demás chicas….tu…me gustas…..si, tu me gusta Naruto-kun….y no me….importaría…..si tu no me…..quieres….pero yo….siempre te querer…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me gustas?...Eres tu….todo…de ti….eres valiente, eres amistosos, eres….noble…..eres decidido….eres perseverante….años atrás note…..que eras leal y….valiente….todos parecen odiarte y….cuando te veo, veo una sonrisa….veo que….ante todo eso…sigues siendo fuerte…en cambio yo….yo podría haberme lanzado….a llorar ante todo esto….

-Yo he llorado….yo soy humano, Hinata. La soledad duele pero pensé que si me dejaba caer en ella, le daría razón a los demás en odiarme….por ello mejore como persona para si hacerles saber, que yo soy alguien.

-Y eso es lo…que me gusta de ti….yo….quiero ser fuerte….quiero ser tan fuerte como tu….te admiro y siempre….te he admirado y….con el pasar del tiempo, me enamore…pero soy….muy tímida para hablarte….y pensé que….si me vuelvo mucho mas fuerte….podría decirte sobre….mis sentimientos…

-Lo has hecho-Respondió Naruto llamando la atención a Hinata que se sonrojo profundamente ,ya que recién se había dado cuenta de que en realidad había hecho lo que había deseado tanto ,confesar sus pensamientos al joven uzumaki. Quizas fue porque su confianza había mejorado tras haber mostrado su valía ante su orgulloso y maldito clan o quizas más en concreto que era el aura que Naruto irradiaba levemente y sin conciencia. La joven Hyuuga no sabia que pero al hablar con Naruto, le hacia que dijera todo con sinceridad.

-Yo…lo siento si…..Naruto-kun….entiendo si tu no me aceptas y…

-Hinata, escúchame. Tenemos nueves años, somos muy jóvenes para una relación y…peor para mi, yo nunca fui amado, nunca he escuchado la palabra te quiero o te amo de alguien antes…pero escúchame bien, Hyuuga….te prometo por mi voluntad de D, que yo….algún día te retribuiré tus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿entonces…eso significa…?-Hinata al principio creyó que le rechazaría ,creía que sus vidas estaría peor de lo que ya estaba pero Naruto una vez mas viene y le sorprende ,no le rechazo pero tampoco acepto en si ,recalco que el no conocía sobre los sentimientos ajenos….pero al mirarle a los ojos ,Hinata supo que Naruto estaba feliz ,confundido ,avergonzado ,dichoso pero sobretodo ,feliz ,era que realmente jamás ha escuchado un "Te amo o un te quiero" de alguien antes y escucharlo de alguien quien es el menos esperado le hacia sentirse abrumado por las emociones.

-Lo que quiero decir es que….conozcámonos, volvámonos amigos, luchemos juntos, vivamos juntos y aprendemos del otro para ayudarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente….te daré mi amistad, mi lealtad, mi confianza pero no te doy mi amor de una….quizas cuando crezcamos….te pueda dar de ese sentimiento.

-Naruto-kun….

-Eres una buena chica, Hinata…sé que no es lo que quieres pero te doy una promesa….una promesa de una vida, una promesa que doy por mi honor….que algún día, tu y yo estaremos juntos….es una promesa…

-Naruto-kun…gracias…-Con timidez pero con una felicidad vivaz ,Hinata se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto ,con cariño y afecto ,emociones que Naruto jamás había recibido de alguien antes ,por lo que se tenso de inmediato pero despues de unos momentos devolvió el abrazo y se permitió experimentar tal experiencia nueva para el. Tomara tiempo, debían de conocerse profundamente mas pero Naruto sabia que el y Hinata estarían juntos. Solo esperaba que todas sus futuras fans, porque será famoso claro, no se decepcione de que ya tenga una futura novia. Sin saber que a los lejos, varias chicas estornudaron.

Sasuke vigilo todo aquel suceso y se permitió preguntar ¿Valía la pena? Es decir ,valía la pena involucrarse con una mujer cuando ellos dos se lanzarían literalmente contra todos los problemas del mundo y recordó su determinación en resucitar al clan Uchiha y no debía de hacerlo solo. Sasuke pensó seriamente en lo que sucedió y llego a la conclusión de que la chica Hyuuga debe de ser parte de los once supernovas ,era lógico que debería de serlo ,porque obviamente no dejaría a la futura mujer del dobe sola en konoha ,no es como si él iba hacer eso ,si el encuentra una mujer que este a su altura entonces se la llevaría ,porque ,puede ser que haya cambiado pero era uchiha hasta la medula y siempre cuidaba todo de sus propiedad ,también tenia que ver el sexo opuesto y por el orgullo del clan uchiha ,encontraría a la mujer perfecta para resucitar al clan uchiha. Una vez más, varias chicas en el mundo estornudaron al mismo tiempo, una en especial era de konoha.

* * *

><p>Despues de permitirle un momento de privacidad a Naruto y a Hinata, Sasuke regreso, comenzó a hablarles seriamente sobre su idea de incluir a la joven Hyuuga con los Super novas, cosa que Hinata acepto rápidamente aunque Naruto no estuvo convencido pero acepto. Días despues, Naruto le dio a la joven la Goro-Goro o la Rayo-Rayo, principalmente Hinata pensó comerse la Gomu-Gomu pero pensó que no dejaría que las tradiciones de su clan dominara su vida, si era una vergüenza que un Hyuuga usara ninjutsu, entonces se convertiría en una poderosa kunoichi de temer y les haría ver que su arrogancia lo has llevado ser unos débiles. Con esa decisión Hinata se comió la Goro-Goro obteniendo dominio completo del elemento rayo, convertir su cuerpo en rayo, tener la capacidad breve de moverse a la velocidad del relámpago, dominar la energía iónica del ambiente entre otros usos, hasta Sasuke comento que en una lucha junto con el, serian quizas conocidos los dioses de los cielos y los rayos.<p>

Hinata fue rápidamente envuelta en sus planes de la creación de una nueva aldea, en Uzushiogakure y Hinata aporto sobre conocimientos de historia y geografía, la construcción de una aldea es requerida una población civil para habitarla además de que máximo necesitaban mas de cincos clanes ninjas, además que tres o mas ninjas rango S para darle prestigio. También aporto algunas aldeas no shinobi que estaban en los alrededores de una costa que según los libros de texto afirmaba había estado Uzushiogakure. Hinata también comenzó a vigilar discretamente a los miembros de su clan, no quería que en un momento sorpresivo se le ser puesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado y evitar su libertad de konoha. Ella seria parte del equipo y si iban a causar caos, que así sea, todo por Naruto y su amigo Sasuke. Todos sabemos que Hinata no era de malos sentimientos, ella siempre hacia todas sus acciones en bases de buenos métodos, es decir, que hacer buenas acciones y siempre se preocupaba por los demás en vez de si misma.

Pero Sasuke le hablo sobre la verdad del mundo, nunca se obtiene buenos resultados a través de las buenas acciones, el mundo era regido por los ninjas, era la era de los shinobi, se vive la desconfianza y el engaño, así son los ninjas, el seguir siendo así de ingenua era una debilidad a largo plazo. Sasuke le recalco duramente a Hinata que comenzara ser egoísta ,no ser en si egoísta como ella pensaba ,sino que pensara por una vez en ella ,que sintiera que su vida era importante ,Hinata siempre había estado complaciendo a los demás y es entendible que lo hacia para obtener el reconocimiento ajeno ,Sasuke le felicito al haber pensado en entrenar técnicas propias en vez del de clan Hyuuga ,pero que no se mortificara de que era su culpa, eran la de ellos en expulsarla de su clan y negarle lo que era de verdad era su derecho desde el día desde que nació ,ser la próxima líder del clan Hyuuga. Sasuke quiso hacerle saber a Hinata que el preocuparse por los demás de esa maneara tan profunda, la hacia débil, no es que deseara que se transformara en alguien fría y apática, solo que madurara en tales creencias de que ayudar siempre a los otros era lo mejor.

Algunas veces se debía de lastimar, eso era lo mejor ya que algunas personas aprendían a través de las malas experiencias, ya que era mejor hacerle entender a alguien terco a través de los puños, era un ejemplo de que no siempre la diplomacia funcionaba. Hinata era inocente y de buenas intenciones, cuando Sasuke le dijo que vigilara a los miembros de su clan y buscara el momento para entrar al clan y robar la información del clan. Hinata se negó rotundamente pero Sasuke como le había dicho, era su derecho cuando nació, ese derecho de ser la líder del clan que se le fue negado por la envidia y la arrogancia de su clan, un derecho que a palabra de Sasuke, era suyo. Con una discusión larguísima, Hinata no pudo negar la verdad y decidió robar los pergaminos de técnicas del clan Hyuuga, ya al final ¿para que molestar con la culpa? Hinata pecaría de ignorante si pensara que despues de irse de konoha nadie la buscara, el clan Hyuuga la cazara solo por la protección del Byakugan, nada más. Así que era un incentivo el obtener todos los malditos secretos que tanto habían estado protegiendo.

Le tomo un mes y medio entrar al recinto del clan y usando técnicas de Fūinjutsus, copiar y sellar las antiguas artes del clan Hyuuga, el momento en que entro sucedió un hecho peculiar, su primo Neji que desde hacia mas o menos un año había estado actuando raro y mas frio de lo habitual a quienes estaban a su alrededor , había estado hablando secretamente con varios miembros de la rama secundaria lejos de todo perteneciente de la rama principal ,es mas ,ella fue la única espectadora de ese detalle. Además que raramente hacia cosas que llamaba mucho la atención, como aquella vez que le dio el pergamino del jutsu de elemento agua o como derroto a Hanabi en un enfrentamiento de practica o como derroto a Ko en otro combate. Por primera vez, Hinata decidió ser egoísta y dejar ese asunto a su clan, ella ya no pertenecía a los Hyuugas. Ahora ella era una supernova.

Naruto quería once miembros para su equipo pero cada uno buscaría grupos o aliados por separados y en el momento en que tuvieran una gran cantidad de subordinados daría inicio a la reconstrucción de Uzushiogakure o en el caso casi probable, crear otra aldea ninja en otro lugar. La búsqueda de miembro ya estaba casi hecha ,Sasuke había estado hablando con una niña que aun seguía en la academia que no es una Fangirls ,la única aparte de Hinata cabe destacar ,de nombre Tenten como también Hinata conoció a un chico parecido ,que era el paria de su salón ,que era ridiculizado mismamente por sus mismos profesores pero aun con todo eso ,su deseo de convertirse en un ninja era tal o mas que la de Naruto y eso decir mucho ,cuando este ultimo tenia el Haki de rey. Naruto vio en Rock lee un perfecto usuario del Haki, quizas no el de rey, pero con esa resolución y fuerte determinación, seria invencible, por lo que deseaba que entrara parte de su equipo.

También encontró información que le ayudo a decidir a otros posibles miembros de los supernovas, jinchurikis. Tenía información sobre que en Taki y Suna había jinchurikis jóvenes y Naruto pensó que conocer a quienes padecieron su mismo pesar seria algo productivo. También iría por las demás aldeas menores ninjas, en la búsqueda de personas con el cabello rojo, según información del clan uzumaki, ese era un rango distintivo del clan, excepto claro el y una tal Tsunade Senju que eran los únicos descendientes Uzumakis con cabellos rubios, sea como sea. También pensó ir a Kiri, allí había una guerra civil contra los usuarios de los clanes ninjas, ayudando a algunas personas se haría un nombre y podría conseguir aliados para su deseo de reconstruir Uzushiogakure. Tenía muchísimo años para hacer que sus planes se cumplan y no será impaciente. Sasuke y Hinata se lo reprocharon, era mejor tener paciencia al momento de brillar.

No por nada era Naruto D. uzumaki y junto a Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga, se harán de un nombre y serán aclamados como los más poderosos ninjas de todos los tiempos. Era una promesa ¡que jamás echara atrás! ¡Porque los onces supernovas se harán de temer y respetar! ¡Créanlo!

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Al principio considere hacer un Sasuhina pero pensé que me lincharían despues, no quiero que otro autor me venga a insultar como ocurrió en "quiero ser Rikudō sennin", este fic tendrá Naruharem y sasuharem. Sasuke es como decirlo: un personaje complejo que es fácil de explotar, puedes ser tu muñeco de odio, ya saben quienes usan el Bashing pero también es interesante usar al personaje en un camino redimido.<strong>

**En el harem de Naruto estarán Hinata, Fu y Me Terumi (en este fic tendrá 18 años) o Konan en el futuro, con Sasuke será Tenten, Karin y Samui hasta ahora, las cosas no serán fáciles para los dos mencionados, apenas ha comenzando la historia, en el próximos se unirán a los supernovas Rock lee y Tenten, despues inicia la saga de los onces supernovas.**

**Si desean alguien para (ya que hay ya siete seleccionado) sea parte de los supernovas, pueden enviar un review o yo iré, hago una encuesta y les aviso.**

**Toaneo07.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

Advertencia: En este fic Hinata no tartamudeara, simplemente hablara con lentitud, así con eso Hinata estará en el harem de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>El inicio de los onces supernovas: Parte dos.<em>

-Bien Sasuke ¿como conseguiste aprender esta técnica?

-¿Qué? Mph ¿hablas del Chidori?

-No, hablo sobre la técnica del plátano ¡pues claro que el Chidori, uchiha cabeza de aire! ¡¿Acaso tu orgullo no te deja pensar en cosas obvias?

-Mph.

-Oh no, no lo hara, no me ignoraras, Uchiha zopenco cabeza de culo de pato.

-…Maldita Senju….

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos amigos! No peleen en cosas simples, vamos Sasuke, dile a Tenten como aprendiste sobre el Chidori.

-….Simple….bueno, no…solo que la bibliotecaria parece estar enamorada de mi….que sorpresa…

-…Dios ¿Qué pasa a la gente ti, uchiha?

Si bien la conversación era de lo más peculiar, todo tenía su explicación. Por mientras Hinata se estaba riendo en voz baja, Naruto sonrió viendo como Sasuke interactuaba con los otros nuevos miembros de los supernovas. Rock lee y Tenten Senju. Oh, como recordaba como termino con aquellos dos y en especial con la última, además de las palabras de los tres jóvenes tiene su explicación razonable.

Había pasado el tiempo desde que Hinata se había unido a Naruto y Sasuke en su deseo de irse de konoha, fundar una nueva aldea y cumplir con sus sueños y anhelos. De una manera no podía evitar pensar que un grupo igual de personas se unieron en un viaje de aventura para cumplir sus sueños, no podía evitar (en otras dimensiones, el equipo los sombreros de pajas estornudaron) pensar que era una gran similitud pero da igual. Ellos se la habían pasado entrenando, recolectando información, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones a todos los demás y en secreto en la búsqueda de más miembros que le ayudaran a enloquecer al mundo. Cada uno de ellos tuvo muchos momentos importantes y fueron tales que nos llevaba justamente lo que explicaba la situación actual en la que se encontraba:

Naruto había mejorado mas en su control de las llamas del fénix, había obtenido una gran cantidad de experiencia gracias al jutsu clon de sombra, también había mejorado en su manejo de la nagitana y logro inducir Haki en el arma cortante convirtiéndola en un arma que era capaz de cortar lo que sea. Pero Naruto se la paso mas en buscando información que no entreno completamente en todas sus habilidades pero la realidad fue que sus avances lo ha llevado a ser de rango Chunin avanzando. Buscar información, espiar, engañar y hacer trampa le hacia candidato perfecto para ser Chunin, para sus habilidades con las cuales le ha llevado a enfrentado contra dos ninjas superior a Rango S, lo hacia en poder rango Jounin pero por la falta de experiencia en batallas y en el campo, rango Chunin avanzando le quedaba.

Un día por mientras entrenaban en simples katas de nagitana creada por el, Kurama le había advertido que había estado siendo seguido por alguien oculto en las sombras ,su bijuu solo le había avisado algo que Naruto había estado sospechando no hacia ya poco tiempo. Despues con ayuda de Hinata y Sasuke, armaron un operativo para capturar, que a su opinión debía de ser ANBU, a aquel que le estaba espiando. Si bien efectivamente aquel espía estaba en el nivel que Naruto había recalcado, las habilidades combinadas y extrañas de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata le tomo por sorpresa, lograron dominarlo y capturarlo porque con las llamas del fénix de Naruto, mas los ataques elementales potenciados de Sasuke y el control mortal del rayo de Hinata, eran considerados ninjas de temer. Resulto ser que quien los estaba espiando, era un ANBU muy especial, un ninja de Raíz y aunque no sabía sobre ello al principio, decidieron averiguar todo a fondo.

Sasuke desde que había mostrado tener el Sharingan, en algunos casos era vigilado por otros ninjas y ayudándole a progresar en sus habilidades, tales como Kurenai Yuuhi y kakashi hatake. Fue este ultimo que hizo saber a Sasuke que tenia afinidad al elemento rayo y fuego, si bien kakashi solo le dio consejos sobre como manejar su Sharingan y unos sermones sobre el trabajo de equipo y lo de la venganza, cosa que a Sasuke le pareció raro porque el no buscaba venganza sino justicia, kakashi no aporto seriamente en nada a Sasuke. Pero Kurenai le entreno algunas veces en Genjutsus y siendo la maestra en esa arte logro que Sasuke fuera diestro en Genjutsus visuales. Sasuke usando un Genjutsu con el Sharingan, intento buscar información en el ninja de raíz pero no lo logro y entonces únicamente hizo que se le borrara la memoria.

Kurama al ver esto como un peligro, le otorgo a Naruto la verdadera habilidad que sus jinchurikis en verdad posee, la técnica sensorial de emociones y presencias. Porque la curación avanzada era un Kekkei Gekkai del clan uzumaki, eso no tenia nada que ver con el, si bien puede acelerar la curación de su contenedor, era los genes de Naruto que aceleraba el proceso mucho más rápido. La técnica sensorial le permitía a Naruto sentir las presencias de los demás mediantes sus emociones oscuras, con el tiempo la persona puede ser capaz de sentir el chakra de las demás personas y con una habilidad diestra podría ser capaz hasta de ver las mismas emociones y las intenciones tantos puras como oscuras de los demás. Ese era un rango que Kurama estaba muy orgulloso y a diferencia de sus demás hermanos bijuus, el sabia bien que nada mas en el mundo tenia esa misma habilidad. Lastimosamente, tiempo despues sentiría un dolor en su orgullo similar cuando alguien te patea las bolas y eso ocurriría cuando Naruto conocería a Karin uzumaki. Lo repito, similar cuando alguien te patea las bolas.

En fin.

Con aquella habilidad adquirida, Naruto hacia seguimiento a aquellos que le vigilaban y así tuvo mucho mas cuidado cuando hacia sus investigaciones. Posteriormente obtuvo un objetivo más grande y ese fue la mansión del hokage. Entonces el aprovecho ese momento para ir por mas técnicas ninjas ,si bien se sintió culpable a hacer esto al viejo hokage él se recordó que el anciano siempre le dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para conseguir felicidad en su vida ,pues bien ,el deseaba convertirse en un Kage para proteger a sus nakamas ,regresar a su antigua gloria al clan uzumaki ,restaurar a Uzushiogakure y convertirse en un ninja de leyenda ,eso era lo que él quería y si tenia que luchar contra viento y marea para ello, entonces adelante. Con ello siguió con su deseo y entonces encontró algo que le desmorono, la verdad de su padre. No había mucho que decir, solo que días despues, fingiéndole una visita al anciano, Naruto tomo el pergamino antiguo, copio todas las técnicas y borro el Hiraishin no jutsu de su padre en ella. Naruto no odiaba a su padre pero tampoco seria tan estúpido como salir gritando diciendo "hare orgulloso a mi padre y seré tan genial como el" no, él no lo hara y aunque quisiera, no podría cuando toda la aldea de konoha le odiaba.

Él se prometió jamás portar el apellido Namikaze.

La culpa que sintió al tener que robar todo eso al sandaime fue disipado por esta terrible verdad, si bien para Naruto el sandaime era como un abuelo, el viejo había perdido su confianza cuando supo que era el jinchuriki de Kurama ¿acaso no podía tener al menos el conocimiento del porque todos le odiaban? ¿Al menos no pudo haber sabido antes de su madre? No, todo eso se le fue negado y aun no entendía porque y quizas pensó que era mejor así, saber que el Yondaime hokage era su padre, que fue quien sello a Kurama en su interior y lo peor, entender que el sandaime siempre le mentía cuando le preguntaba sobre sus padres y el anciano mirándolo a los ojos le negaba la verdad, hizo que Naruto perdiera su confianza en konoha. Ese fue el momento en que cualquier duda, cualquier culpa, cualquier remordimiento que rondaba en lo profundo del corazón y mente de Naruto D. uzumaki fuera disipado para dar paso a determinación. Una determinación de fuego y poder.

Sasuke no tuvo mucha prisa, él se concentro en la arte del Genjutsu, taijutsu y sus habilidades adquirida del Draco-Draco. El tenia deseo de aprender sobre el Satsui pero como el aun no era un asesino, no podía ser capaz de usar el poder del instinto asesino. Por otro lado, Sasuke siguió con su método de recopilación de información y secretos usando sus encantos. Al pasar los meses, Sasuke adquirió un rango para su personalidad y forma de ser muy…excéntrica….en poca palabra, se volvió un playboy en toda la regla sin saberlo. Hasta mujeres ya mayores intentaban llamar su atención aunque con mejor sutileza. Como por ejemplo ,la bibliotecaria de la biblioteca general de konoha ,una joven de diecisiete años que estaba fascinada con Sasuke y este como un gran hijo de la gran p….en fin ,uso sus casi nulos pero funcionales encantos para conseguir información de la bibliotecaria.

Si bien no fue casi nada, obtuvo una referencia muy interesante y eso fue sobre la técnica marca de kakashi hatake, el Raikiri. Por ello intento replicarla usando las referencias que encontró de algunos jounins, entre ellos Kurenai y sobre todo del libro bingo de konoha sobre sus ninjas. Logro crear su propia versión aun mas débil que el Raikiri, que llamo Chidori. Sasuke no sabia porque pero el sentía que aquella técnica le definía completamente y pensó en usarla como su técnica de marca (En otros mundos, los Sasuke de ellos asintieron en de acuerdo) y satisfecho consigo mismo al haber llegado a tal nivel y haber conseguido toda la información posible que estuviera en su alcance, Sasuke decidió averiguar mas sobre Tenten.

Tenten era una joven huérfana que desde temprana edad había nacido con una gran vista, con una gran coordinación en manos y una buena puntería. Fue tal talento nato que ella comenzó a entrenar con las armas y le tomo un gran gusto por ellas que decidió especializarse. El hecho que ella sea un Senju no es tan asombroso como muchos esperarían. Sasuke al cumplir diez años, él pensó en los cuerpos de sus clan caído y recordó que muchos de los ninjas del clan tenían Sharingan, puede ser que el no sabia mucho sobre las leyes y protocolos de los Uchihas pero él era lo suficiente listo para saber que dejar que los restos de los miembros fallecidos de su clan así nada mas, seria algo muy peligroso y tonto. Entonces junto a Naruto, armo un operativo que haría hasta orgulloso a James bond por la complejidad de ello. Sedujo a la enfermera por mientras Naruto logro entrar a las bases de información del hospital de la aldea, conseguir el historial de los restos de los Uchihas caído a la masacre del clan y la ubicación de sus restos. Para shock del pelinegro uchiha, no encontraron nada, los cuerpos, los Sharingan, las muestra de ADN y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que ni tumbas habían, no había nada sobre ello y Sasuke sintió furia intensa ante eso y deseo aun mas irse de esa aldea, porque ni le dieron un entierro digno a los caídos del clan uchiha, peor, ni le informaron sobre lo que le ocurrieron con los restos de su fallido clan.

Fue por causalidad que encontraron información sobre el clan Senju y decidieron tomarla para futuras referencias, tanto porque Naruto sabia que el clan uzumaki tenia relación con el clan Senju además que una de su ancestro fue pareja del primer hokage, por otro lado también sabia que Sasuke estaba interesando en el clan rival del suyo, además ¿Qué tanto podían averiguar y porque tenían información del clan Senju? Actualmente el clan Senju estaba conformado por una bebedora de quien sabe donde este (A los lejos Tsunade sintió ganas de matar a un mocoso) pero que tenga información medica aun del que se cree es un clan extinto es curioso e intrigante. Supieron que en si ,el clan Senju no estaba muerto como parecía ,el 15% de la aldea tenia genes Senjus recorriendo en sus venas pero debido al hecho que la mayoría son civiles y los pocos shinobis que tenían sangre Senju son simples ninjas que a lo mucho han llegado Chunin lo que los llevo a la conclusión de que resucitar al clan Senju seria un problema y en los peores de los casos ,una molestia y perdida de tiempo ¿Qué el clan una vez mas poderoso este conformado por miembros civiles que solo tienen una pequeña parte de los genes Senjus y que sus ninjas sean de baja categoría? Traería mala publicidad en vez de lo deseado.

Entonces entra al tema Tenten ,definitivamente ella era la única que podría portar el apellido Senju de todos en konoha debido al hecho que mediante información rango-A ,que Naruto encontró despues en la oficina del hokage y eso fue porque uso su jutsu harem pero esa es historia para otro día , que Tenten es hija de un ANBU que tenia genes implantados de Hashirama Senju pero debido al hecho de su posición como ANBU ,Tenten fue enviada al orfanato ,no se sabia las razones del porque aquel ANBU no respondió por su hija pero Naruto le intereso aquella información. El hecho que Tenten sea hija de alguien que poseía genes de Hashirama Senju además sumando que ella era igual descendiente de alguien con igual ADN, la hacia la mas adepta para tomar el apellido del legendario clan Senju. Tenten tenía una gran cantidad de chakra más una resistencia física que otras chicas de su edad no poseen y por si fuera poco, estaba su extraordinaria vista y su coordinación avanzada mostraba todo el talento en bruto que heredo por su linaje. Sasuke y Naruto al saber sobre esta información concordaron que Tenten debía de ser parte de los supernovas, tenia el talento suficiente para ser una poderosa shinobi pero eso también trajo muchas mas preguntas.

¿Por qué una poseedora de altos genes Senju esta en aquel nivel? Tenten es experta en el manejo de las armas y tiene una extraordinaria vista que le permitía acertar en cualquier objetivo pero aparte de eso, todos sus demás aspectos no son muy bien explotados, con su alto niveles de chakra podría hacer que aprendiera a manejar mejores Jutsus o mejores habilidades o el asunto mas importante, si tenia el elemento madera o no. Aquello trajo dudas en la mente de los tres jóvenes y decidieron averiguarlo. Fueron a la salón del consejo de la aldea, Sasuke uso su Sharingan para engañar a la secretaria (parecía ser su marca registrada) por mientras Naruto usaba su habilidad sensorial para percibir la presencia de quienes se le acercara siendo respaldados por el Byakugan de Hinata, con el operativo cumplido consiguieron información sobre lo que en verdad sucedía.

Se trataba de la creación de un clan Senju leal a la aldea.

Era lo mismo con Sasuke ,los concejales parecía ser que tenían conocimiento de que Tenten era una Senju a pleno derecho y en vez de explotar su talento ,decidieron hacer algo mucho mas critico. Según las notas, sabiendo que Tsunade podía fallecer debido al hecho que ya estaba a una edad muy mayor sumando que tenia una dieta a base de alcohol, no aseguraba que la ultima "Senju" viviría por mucho tiempo. Según la información, previnieron que la información sobre el linaje de Tenten no se supiera y mantenerla en la oscuridad, con ello Tenten no exploto su talento oculto y solo se centro en las armas debido a su vista y precisión avanzada pero aquello solo le retasaría y a mucho tardar se convertiría en Chunin con solo especializarse en manejo de armas. Lo que querían era mantener viva a Tenten para que tuviera la próxima generación de Senjus, cuando tuviera un varón, tomarían al niño y lo usarían como portador del apellido Senju y lo instruirían a que fuera leal a la aldea, así asegurando la lealtad absoluta del clan Senju a konoha.

El saber que veían a Tenten solo como un objeto para tener hijos y no dejar que ella supiera sobre su linaje del clan Senju y que explotara todo su potencial enojo muchísimo a Sasuke y compañía. Naruto estaba igual debido que pensó que también podrían haberle hecho igual, que el tuviera descendencia uzumaki y que los usara solo como herramienta para la aldea, pensó que a él no lo hicieron, no en parte, porque era el jinchuriki del kyubi y aunque no encontraron nada, no podía evitar pensar si el viejo hokage sabia de esto pero decidió no dejar que aquello le hiciera flaquear, su deseo de irse de la aldea estaba subiendo por cada vez mas. Sasuke era entendible, que tuvieran el mismo deseo de usarlo solo como un banco de esperma para que diera descendencia uchiha leal a konoha le repugno profundamente y como uchiha a la medula que es juro que se vengaría ante esto, esta vez, era venganza y como el dicho dice:

"No hay infierno como un Uchiha cuando clama venganza"

Pero él se vengaría en el futuro, quizas haciéndole algo a los concejales o quizas exponer la verdad a los aldeanos sobre esto y concordó dejar caer la bomba cuando el y los otros se fueran de la aldea. En fin, con esta información además de otras cosas que le parecieron impórtate decidieron confortar a Tenten. Cuando la mencionada fue informada sobre toda la información, no supo que hacer o que pensar en un primer momento, podía tirarse a llorar de alegría o tristeza debido al hecho que ella provenía del clan de su gran ídolo, Tsunade, también el hecho que ella tenia a su padre con vida o lo podría tener debido a que según Naruto y los otros, su padre le había abandonado por sus tareas de ANBUs y si no la busco antes debía de ser posible que estuviera muerto. Pero también no sabia que sentir, furia homicida o ira desenfrenada por haberle quitado su derecho de portar el apellido Senju como igual privarle de todo su potencial y solo para convertirla en un criadero de ninjas para konoha. Entonces fue cuando Tenten Senju surgió. Naruto le invito unirse en su sueño de fundar una aldea propia e irse de konoha para que ellos cumplan sus propios sueños. Naruto de ser un Kage y proteger a su propia aldea, Hinata ser la Hyuuga mas poderosa de todos los tiempos en manejo de ninjutsu, Sasuke deseaba llevar justicia contra Itachi y restaurar a su antigua gloria al clan Uchiha, ellos tenían grandes sueños y ambiciones, por lo que Tenten entendió que ellos serán grandes ninjas y guerreros en el futuro. Por ello acepto y decidió tener un nuevo camino, convertirse en una de las kunoichis más poderosas de esos tiempos, superar a Tsunade y portar y ganar con orgullo el apellido Senju.

Con rock lee las cosas fue diferentes; al pasar el tiempo ,unos meses antes de que cumplieran once años ,Tenten había dejado la academia. Ella sabia bien que podía darle problemas si continuaba estudiando en la academia como a la vez se iba de la aldea, entonces le sellaron su chakra mediante un sello de Fūinjutsu que usualmente se le es puesto a aquellos niños que dejan los estudios shinobis. No le dieron problema debido a que en si, los concejales no la quieren como persona, sino como la simple mujer que dará nacimiento al próximo Senju, por ello Tenten no tuvo tantos problemas al dejar la academia. Por suerte, Naruto ya tenia pleno conocimiento de Fūinjutsu y logro desbloquear aquel sello y Tenten continuo entrenando secretamente y gracias al hecho que consiguió un empleo en una tienda de armería de la aldea, logro tomar algunos papeles de chakras donde podía descubrir cuales eran sus afinidades elementales. Cual fue su sorpresa al saber que efectivamente poseía el elemento madera, cosa que a Tenten le dio un regocijo, no por poder, sino porque le encantaría ver la cara de los idiotas que decidieron su vida al saber que quien no prestaron atención poseía naturalmente el Kekkei Gekkai del que fue llamado una vez "El shinobi mas fuerte" pero Tenten se comprometió aprender a manejar todos los diferentes tipos de armas que pueda para así ser reconocida igual como una maestras de armas.

Entonces, fue cuando entro en escena rock lee, el aficionado al entrenamiento le cuestiono por qué había renunciado a tal manera y la reprocho por su decisión. Tenten sabia bien que debería haberle dicho que eso era su asunto ,pero ella no tuvo el corazón para detener las palabras de Lee ,el joven era uno de sus amigos en la academia ,mas en realidad ella era la única amiga de Rock lee debido a que todos sus demás compañeros le molestaban por el hecho que no podía moldear correctamente su chakra ,en especial Neji Hyuuga que comentaba palabras sobre el destino y esas cosas, solo porque se había graduado hacia mas de un año no tenia el derecho de hablar así. Tenten sabia bien que Rock lee estaba enojado con ella porque ella era capaz de usar chakra y tenia futuro en las filas shinobi, pero fue una gran decepción al saber que ella simplemente renuncio, Tenten entendía que Rock lee estaba triste igual porque no era justo que él se mataba entrenando, porque no podía moldear chakra y otros que tenían la oportunidad lo dejaba simplemente. Pero Tenten tenía sus razones, en otras palabras, con los supernovas.

Entonces Tenten vio algo que muchos no, Rock lee era alguien de buenos valores y gran determinación y no pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto, obviamente ha estado entrenando junto con el líder del futuro grupo y lo vio alguien, que para ser sincera, seria capaz de seguir a donde sea. Hasta sabia sobre algunos de sus secretos ,como tal sobre el Kyubi ,o como prefiere que lo llamen ahora Kurama-sama (Si ,como no , le había dicho) además de la existencia de las otras frutas del diablo ,Tenten se había sorprendido porque sabia bien que aquella confesión era algo seria pero Hinata fue la que había confesado eso ,quería un grupo que se confiaba entre si ,libres de secretos y malas intenciones y Tenten lo acepto ,decidió seguir a Naruto y ver que cosas haría en el futuro ,también estaba el hecho que se negó a tomar unas de las frutas ,ella mejoraría a su propio ritmo y a su propia manera. Pensar en Naruto y en su determinación, Tenten se dio cuenta que Rock lee podía terminar como una vez lo estuvo Naruto antes de haberse comido la Fénix-fénix: irrespetado por todos, sin futuro, sin nadie que le apoye porque sin ella ¿Quién tendría a Rock lee? Él era huérfano por lo que la única carrera que le podía funcionar era la de los ninjas y eso ni estaba resultando.

Por ello decidió no dejar solo a Rock lee.

Fue difícil, lo fue, en serio que lo fue para convencer a rock lee unirse a las supernovas. Le hablo en secretos sobre sus razones, del porque se iba de la aldea, de lo que hacían a sus espaldas, de la vida de Naruto, de lo que sucedió con Hinata, de lo que también le esperaba a Sasuke si continuaba en konoha, de lo que le habían quitado injustamente a Naruto, también sobre lo del kyubi. Lo difícil no fue que rock lee se sorprendiera sobre todo eso, en especial sobre lo del kyubi, es mas recalco que quería pelear junto a Naruto que según a su parecer era alguien increíble, lo que fue difícil fue que rock lee tenia lealtad, no en si a la aldea, sino a lo que representa los ninjas, su deseo de ser el mejor fue lo que le impulso ha convertirse primeramente en un ninja. Pero eso se soluciono cuando encontró la respuesta a ese dilema en su misma respuesta, él quería ser un ninja, el mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Konoha tenia muchos secretos y muchas cosas que se le han negado, además ¿Cómo podía triunfar si nadie creían en el? Hasta sus profesores le ridiculizaban. Entonces Rock lee decidió entrar en los supernovas ,despues dejo la academia aunque se termino encontrando con un Jounin llamando Maito Guy que le aconsejo siempre entrenar para derrotar a los ninjas genio de talento puro y que se volviera tan fuerte para ser reconocido como un ninja genio del trabajo duro. Eso le llego a rock lee y decidió tener el sueño de convertirse en el ninja mas poderoso usando solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque tenia una pequeña ayuda, al tomar la fruta del diablo Gomu-Gomu que le daba la capacidad de estirar su cuerpo como una goma, si bien no podía emplear chakra para hacer ninjutsu o Genjutsu, la habilidad ganada gracias a la fruta del diablo mas la información de estilos de taijutsus mas otras técnicas tomadas de la copia del pergamino prohibido le dieron conque trabajar a Rock lee.

Los que nos llevan al día de hoy.

Habían estado entrenando duramente para ser muchos mas fuertes, habían estado buscando con el mayor cuidado de todos a posibles miembros para los supernovas pero no encontraron nada. Sasuke pensó en Shino pero el aburame era una persona de mentalidad fría y calculadora además que aunque era pura suposición podía apostar que Shino era leal a konoha. También pensaron en Kiba siendo el más probable pero Kiba tenia familia que dejar además que siendo un Inuzuka donde la manada es importante, era obvio que optara por ser leal a su clan. Sakura Haruno ni pensarlo ya que era basura. Ino Yamanaka podía haber sido posible pero el hecho que solo dejaría la aldea por Sasuke y sabían bien que no entrenaría para nada por lo que a la larga seria mas una carga que una ayuda. Shikamaru y Chouji eran muy jóvenes para ser pensantes sobre las lealtades además que no tendrían razones para dejar la aldea. Al final decidieron simplemente ser suficiente y hacer los preparativos finales de irse. Gracias a los avances de Naruto y Hinata en Fūinjutsu, lograron sellar los muchos pergaminos de información que lograron recopilar en todos esos años, también llenaron todo el complejo uchiha con sellos explosivos, no dejarían nada, Naruto también se aseguro de destruir su apartamento y la parte del bosque de la muerte en donde había estado entrenando y viviendo. No dejarían nada atrás. También pusieron sellos explosivos por algunas partes de konoha si bien como una distracción. Tenten y Rock lee se hicieron cargo con las habitaciones del orfanato y decidieron pasar tiempo en pasear por la aldea por ultima vez. Al final comenzó el operativo.

Los supernovas se iban finalmente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me falto mucho mas para el capitulo pero en el próximo les sorprenderé con una gran batalla, la razón del porque no he actualizado como antes es debido a que me en concentrado en un fic de mi otra cuenta, se trata de Bakugan blazer war. Como sea, el fic me tomo tiempo y ya termine su segunda temporada. Además hay otro problema y es que no tengo internet en mi casa. Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado este capitulo información, en el próximo habrá batallas.<strong>

**Toaneo07.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

Advertencia: En este fic Hinata no tartamudeara, simplemente hablara con lentitud, así con eso Hinata estará en el harem de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>El inicio de los onces supernovas: Parte tres.<em>

Hiruzen sarutobi no sabia como las cosas pueden volverse en su contra. El sabia bien que últimamente ha hecho acciones que no estaban orgulloso pero había intentando hacerlo mejor para su querida aldea, como tal sabia bien que su negligencia en quitar a Homura, a Danzo y a Koharu de la posición de consejeros era un terrible error de su parte pero pensaba que no era un gran problema aunque no se podía convencer completamente. Aquellos aliados que una vez llamo amigos en su juventud habían desaparecido para dar pasos a ancianos amargados tercos que no podían dejar a las generaciones jóvenes a continuar con su legado. No, ellos tercamente seguían haciendo todas esas cosas por la aldea, al nombre de la aldea, todo para proteger a la aldea, pero la triste verdad es que ellos no aceptaban que su tiempo había pasado. Hiruzen sabia bien que el de él también ,con lo sucedido en no poder haber defendido a Naruto durante el incidente de la masacre de los Uchihas se dio cuenta que el ya no tenia la fuerza ,la mentalidad ni la presencia para manejar a konoha porque ¿Cómo no puede hacerlo a sus descarriados asesores? Por ello desde hace años Hiruzen sarutobi le pidió a Jiraiya buscar a Tsunade y traerle para ser la quinta hokage, si no podía, seria el mismo el seleccionado o en su menor defecto kakashi hatake. Hiruzen sabia que su tiempo había terminado.

Por lo cual sabia igual que el había permitido muchas cosas que a su juicio no deberían de ser permitidas, como tal el haber aceptado el argumento de Danzo en ponerle un castigo a Naruto, el negarle ir a la academia ninja solo para que los aldeanos no se molestaran con el ¿Cómo paso todo eso? ¿Qué sucedió cuando en su mandato anterior todos les respetaban y cumplían con sus órdenes? Ahora los concejales civiles le gritaban, incluso, por lo que era una llamada de atención para el viejo hokage. Él ya era viejo y había fallado en extralimitarse en liderar a konoha cuando debería de estar en su tiempo de retiro, todos sus antiguos compañeros deberían de lo, pero no. Hiruzen sabía bien que le había fallado a Minato y esperaba que Naruto no termine sufriendo por sus errores. Pero cuando ocurrió eso, se dio cuenta que una vez mas, había fallado y entendió que….la época del que fue llamado "dios shinobi" había terminado. Despues del incidente que ocurrió en ese día en konoha, el incidente que seria llamado por todo el continente elemental, Sarutobi finalmente supo la verdad y más con aquel día:

El nacimiento del mayor dolor de cabeza de konoha.

* * *

><p>En ese día el sandaime hokage tenia muchas cosas en su mente ,como tal la decisión de tomar como a kakashi hatake como Godaime hokage y darle entrenamiento mega-intensivo para convertirlo ,en parte un ninja rango S para portar el titulo ,Jiraiya aun no había encontrado a Tsunade y dudaba que lo hiciera y también su estudiante pervertido alegaba no aceptar el puesto, si no eran ellos entonces era kakashi porque el único ninja que podía ser hokage era Maito Guy y….pensar siquiera en esas palabras le traía un escalofrió muy potente por toda la espalda. Otra de sus preocupaciones era Naruto, desde ese día en el que se le fue negada la oportunidad a Naruto en ser ninja, el rubio uzumaki se volvió distante con el, ya no le visitaba, siempre parecía estar meditando o con una expresión seria y en algunos casos era hostil con todos los aldeanos, en un solo mes mas de doscientos aldeanos que fueron lo suficiente estúpidos como para cabrear a Naruto terminaron en el hospital. Naruto no le visitaba mucho pero gracias a su bola de cristal era capaz de ver que cosas hacia aunque en algunos casos no podía detectarlo y eso era cuando estaba en el bosque de la muerte.<p>

El jutsu de vigilancia con su bola de cristal no es tan especial ,sino que es una técnica que permite ver lugares que había estado antes ,él puede ser un ninja legendario pero el no recorrió todo el terreno del bosque de la muerte además que hasta había lugares que no conocía ,por ello como coincidencia Naruto terminaba en lugares en donde no conocía e intento enviar varias veces a algunos ANBUs al bosque de la muerte para que buscara a Naruto pero esto siempre regresaban con las manos vacías y siempre volvía a ver a Naruto en su apartamento. Eso fueron tiempos confusos. Despues de un tiempo supo que Naruto andaba en varios momentos del día con Sasuke uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga, una sorpresa para el y muchos mas. Algunos miembro del consejo le pidieron aislar a Naruto de no acercarse a los dos jóvenes ,en especial Hiashi ,pero sarutobi les callo alegando que los chicos podían tomar sus propias decisiones contando que uno no tenia tutor alguno y la otra fue repudiada por su clan y tenia como tutor a una jounin levemente reconocida por la aldea.

Claro que hubo idiotas que intentaron decirles a Sasuke y a Hinata que Naruto era un demonio y que no deberían de acercarse a él. Oh ,como podía recordar esos momentos ,un aldeano con una cara de yo-no-fui les dijo esas palabras como si estuviera diciendo una gran verdad y que les estaba haciendo un favor para despues decirles a los niños que ellos podían hacer mejores amigos que de una basura. Oh, que momentos memorables. El hombre que le había dicho esas palabras a Hinata termino en el hospital completamente estéril por un puntapié cargado de chakra, con algunos de sus órganos sacudidos como si fueran campanas y con una gran marca que tenia la forma similar a un puño en todo el rostro. Por otro lado el sujeto que hablo con Sasuke la tuvo peor, quemaduras serias, mas de diez kunais en varias partes de su cuerpo, una pierna rota, un ojo morado y extrañamente "accidentalmente" la casa del dicho sujeto termino destrozada por un incendio. Todo eso fue suficiente advertencia para que muchos se dieran cuenta que Naruto era protegido por Sasuke y Hinata. Hiruzen sabia bien que fue un error de su parte en creer que con aquellos dos apoyando a Naruto ,este no se sentiría tan solo y aun seguiría siendo fiel a la aldea. Por ello dejo de vigilarle y concentrarse en su papel como hokage.

Él estaba en ese día haciendo sus trasmites, todo en orden pero como a la una de tarde noto como algo olía mal en el aire. Como si algo sucedería en cualquier momento. No había que llamarlo un paranoico cuando él fue llamado en dios shinobi en su juventud, sus sentidos aunque deteriorado durante el paso del tiempo aun siguen siendo los mismos. El hizo una seña imperceptible a sus ANBUs ocultos quienes aparecieron en un parpadeo y se plantaron frente al hokage. Ellos igual podían sentir una mala vibra en el aire y por ello respondieron el llamado del hokage. Hiruzen se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a mirar su aldea desde la gran ventana buscando alguna clase de peligro. Algo le llamo la atención. Vio como a los lejos, en la puerta de la aldea habían cuatros niños hablando como los guardias, eso era raro. Otra cosa le llamo la atención y eso fue que una pequeña hilera de humo comenzaba a salir del compuesto del clan uchiha. Eso si era más importante, él iba a hablar cuando todos en la aldea escucharon un gran…

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-¡¿Qué sucede?-Hablo Hiruzen viendo como en varias partes de la aldea estallaron en grandes explosiones. El conocimiento del sandaime se encendió rápidamente y dedujo que por la forma de la explosión fue hecha por papeles bombas, si fuera por un jutsu, la cosa hubiera sido visible antes del impacto. Aunque también podía ser ataques de elemento explosivo y si eso era cierto, significaba que había ninjas de Iwa en la aldea y eso, sabiéndolo bien, desencadenaría una nueva guerra ninja. Pero el dejo de lado cuando detecto en los lugares en lo que explotaron y tres le llamó más la atención. Uno de sus ANBUs, Tenzo quien era en realidad, exclamo incrédulo pero también horrorizado por su propia razón.

-¡Eso fue en el complejo Uchiha y la casa de aquella niña Hyuuga! ¡También el de…!-Tenzo se callo rápidamente, no debía de hablar sobre el hecho de su hija. El tenía sus razones sobre el haber dejado a su hija en la calle aun cuando su madre ya no estaba con ella. Era duro y se odiaba por eso pero él era muy buscado por todas las naciones elementales por poseer el elemento madera, ser un ANBUs lo mantenía oculto pero si anduviera con su hija, muchas situaciones podían suceder dando resultado la muerte de alguno de los dos o ambos y en los peores de los casos, que él se lo llevaran para descubrir los secretos del elemento madera. Pero aunque no cuido a su propia hija, aun la amaba. Pero era su deber primero.

-¡ANBUs! ¡Vayan a investigar e Inu ve de inmediato por Naruto! ¡También manda a que suban la alerta máxima y que movilicen a los ninjas! ¡Estamos bajo posible ataque!-Algunos ANBUs se movieron a cumplir ordenes mientras otros siguieron con el hokage. Este frunció el ceño pensando que algo ocurrirá, así que uso un shunshin no jutsu y aterrizo encima de la mansión del hokage viendo a toda la aldea reaccionar lo que había sucedido. Ahora que tenía a la aldea frente suyo a completo fue capaz de ver los lugares de ataques y pensó que no tenía ningún sentido.

El complejo uchiha estaba en completo desastre, se estaba incendiado y se estaba propagando por cada segundo, sarutobi sabia que no quedaría restos del lugar, por otro lado el compuesto antiguo del clan Senju igual estaba destruido y para su consternación parte del clan Hyuuga lo fue igual pero lo que se llevaba la guinda del pastel de todo ese embrollo era que…la zona en donde Minato había vivido junto a Kushina también se estaba consumiendo por el fuego. También fue destruida una tienda de armas en la cual era donde trabajaba la hija de Tenzo, también el lugar en donde se hospedaba la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga y esperaba que ella estuviera bien junto a Kurenai. Por otro lado lo más importante era que también el edificio en donde vivía Naruto también estaba siendo consumido por un gran incendio como igual parte del bosque de la muerte. Toda la aldea estaba siendo destruida pero podía ser controlado. Pero al hokage no le gustaba esto, todo los puntos, todos los lugares le llevaban pensar que…

¡BOOOMMM!

Sarutobi alzo la mirada sorprendido como explosiones eran activadas en los complejos del clan Aburame e Inuzuka. Parecía ser que quien causo esto no quiere ser encontrando. Esperaba que nadie resultara herido o habrá muchísimo problemas. Por otro lado también estallaron las casas de sus antiguos concejales y miro como ellos estaban fueras de sus viviendas ilesos aunque Koharu, a los lejos pudo ver, estaba herida por la explosión de su vivienda. Esto no era un trabajo de un solo momento. Ese era un ataque que llevaría muchísimo tiempo planificarse. Quizas años para hacerlo. Pero debía de esperar a sus jounins para saber bien que había sucedido. De pronto miro algo en el cielo y supo quien fue. Con lentitud una figura bajaba del cielo mientras fuego azul era disparado desde la planta de sus pies. Dicho sujeto miraba el caos que ocurría en konoha, había una mirada de tristeza pero su postura dictaba decisión. Hiruzen miro como algunos Jounin, tales como Guy, Hayate, Gekko, Raido y algunos otros ANBUs aparecían a su lado mirando a Naruto uzumaki volando encima de konoha.

-¡Naruto! ¡Tú-…!

-¡GENTE DE KONOHA!-Nadie sabia porque pero la voz de Naruto fue tan fuerte que ocasiono que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo. Fue tan fuerte que hizo que alguna ventana se partiera, fue tal que algunos ninjas cayeron al suelo debido a que sintieron una presión caerle totalmente encima. Era similar al instinto asesino que algunos ninjas usaban para mellar a sus enemigos pero esta no tenia ninguna emoción maligna. Era de pura fuerza. Naruto no dominaba el Haki completamente, eso le tomaría años. Pero era capaz de replicar los resultados del Satsui usando el Haki.

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki! ¡Y he venido a decirles una cuantas verdades que se ha ignorado por mucho tiempo! ¡Pero no menos importante es este momento en que forjare mi propio destino! ¡El destino que se me ha dado al haberme dado el nombre de D! ¡El nombre de D solo les pertenece quienes deciden su propio destino! ¡Y es por ello podre llamarme Uzumaki D. Naruto! ¡El futuro ninja más poderoso del mundo ninja! ¡ CREENLO!

Ante la última palabra una onda parecía expandirse por el aire ocasionando que algunos o la gran mayoría cayeran al suelo de rodillas mientras una presión caía sobre konoha. Incluso Danzo y sus ninjas Raíz no podía reaccionar aunque eran ellos que las tienen mas pesados que otros. Además que su base subterránea también fue atacada por los sellos explosivos. Los ojos de Naruto se escogieron por un segundo mientras expulsaba ondas de aire de su cuerpo. Estaba mostrando a todos el poder del Haki. La presencia. La determinación. Todos esos nombres y más. Él les haría recordar ese día. El día el que cambiara y causaría caos al mundo ninja. Seria reconocido pero debía de hacerlo a su modo porque con konoha como ha sido durante los años, tendría una mala fama. No, él les diría la verdad y sabia bien que su identidad y fama se extendería por todo el continente elementa. Era el momento.

-¡Supongo que ustedes se estarán diciendo ¿Qué estaba hablando este demonio? ¡O cualquier tontería! ¡Pues le diré quien es este demonio como todos me han llamado desde el día de mi nacimiento! ¡NINJAS DE KONOHA! ¡¿ACASO NUNCA SE HAN PREGUNTANDO PORQUE EN SUS UNIFORMES POSEEN UN CIRCULO ROJO EN SUS ESPALDAS?

Obviamente nadie respondió, todos seguían viéndole en shock y en espera en lo que hara.

-¡Pues simple: existió una nación conocida como Uzushiogakure no sato, una aldea hermana de Konohagakure! ¡Y eso era debido a que uno de sus ninjas termino casado con una de Uzu! ¡Pero eso no es cosa simple! ¡Existían dos clanes de gran importancia para cada aldea! ¡MI CLAN! ¡Los Uzumakis era un gran clan orgulloso, caracterizado por su cabellera roja y su gran fuerza de voluntad y aun mas importante era un clan de temer, tanto que ellos fueron masacrados por ninjas de Iwa y de otras aldeas contra toda ella! ¡Pero eso no fue el final del clan uzumaki! ¡Tanto era el respeto que tenia este clan con konoha, que estos mismo, en una muestra de amor y respeto, posaron el símbolo del clan uzumaki en la chaqueta de todos los Chunin y Jounin para así mostrar el respeto para su antiguo aliado, el clan Uzumaki!

Algunos ninjas abrieron los ojos recordando sobre la palabra uzumaki siendo mencionada durante la segunda guerra ninja, como también algunos recordando a una niña hiperactiva de cabello rojo con el apellido uzumaki hacia muchos años. Una niña que no muchos comenzaron a recordar.

-¡Y la razón del porque el clan uzumaki era tan importante era que tenían una estrecha relación con un clan de konoha! ¡Los respetados SENJUS DEL BOSQUE! ¡Siendo estos dos clanes quienes dieron cada uno alguien de sus miembros para casarse y formalizar la alianza! ¡Y se demuestra quienes eran esta uzumaki y ese Senju para que este hecho sea importante! ¡porque estoy hablando nada mas ni nada menos que el primer hokage ,Hashirama Senju y quien seria su esposa ,Mito uzumaki! ¡LA PRIMERA JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI AL SELLARLO EN SI MISMA DURANTE LA BATALLA EN EL VALLE DEL FIN!

Hubo exclamaciones, quejidos o gruñidos de parte de toda la aldea pero Naruto aumento aun mas su Haki, él no les dejaría hablar. Vería si les creyera o no, él les diría la verdad. Ellos solo serian el medio para que sus palabras se extendieran por todo el continente elemental.

-¡NO ES MENTIRA Y PREGUNTEN AL SANDAIME HOKAGE! ¡Pero eso no es toda la historia! ¡Uzu cayó pero los miembros del clan uzumaki se esparcieron por el mundo y tal hecho permitió que una niña terminara en konoha! ¡Una joven que termino aquí para ser la segunda jinchuriki del Kyubi! ¡Una mujer que era conocida como el habanero sangriento! ¡Así es! ¡Estoy hablando de mi madre, nada más ni nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki! ¡Pero si eso no es una sorpresa querrán saber esta pequeña información! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que Tobirama Senju no haya tenido una familia?

Eso descoloco a todos los presentes. Esa pregunta no tenia relación con lo demás. Es mas, Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura estaban confundidos. Ellos que estuvieron cerca de Tobirama sabían que su sensei no era de socializar ni muchos menos conocer alguna mujer pero igual en aspectos personales, Tobirama nunca se abrió así a alguien, ni a su propio hermano. Como persona, Tobirama era un misterio y los antiguos alumnos del segundo hokage no sabían porque pero sentía un mal presentimiento en aquel momento.

-¡Pues es simple! ¡Protección al guardar la información! ¡Para proteger a mi madre de lo que ustedes, aldeanos, me hicieron a mi durante todo este tiempo, se tuvo que guardar la información de que ella era un Jinchuriki! ¡Secreto! ¡Tobirama Senju fue un poderoso ninja, era inconcebible que no haya llamado la atención de alguna mujer durante su vida! ¡Pero somos ninjas, yo lo seré y sé que para proteger a tu familia de tus seres queridos, es mejor ocultarlos para protegerlos! ¡Tobirama Senju tuvo un descendiente aunque fue una niña y lo oculto a los ojos de la aldea para su protección, dándole el apellido de soltera de su esposa, esa pequeña niña creció para casarse y dar a luz un niño! ¡Un hijo que es mi padre! ¡Un hijo que salvo a konoha hace más de once años! ¡Un hijo que creció y se termino casando con la segunda jinchuriki del Kyubi! ¡Y QUE ME DIO EL PESO DEL NUEVES COLAS PARA MI! ¡SI! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE EL AMADO YONDAIME HOKAGE, MINATO NAMIKAZE!

Si, sarutobi supo que ese día será terrible. Miro como hasta algunos Jounins se desmayaban por la sorpresa. El sandaime sabía bien que sea lo que suceda al final del día, habría problemas al nivel inimaginable. Pero el no creía eso de que Minato sea descendiente de Tobirama, porque si lo fuera ¿Por qué...?

-Se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué? ¿No? Es simple, Minato Namikaze no lo supo sino a mas tardar cuando ya era Jounin, el decir que era descendiente de Tobirama ya será más fama de la que ya tenía. Por ello decidió guardar la información. Información que encontré en la pequeña cabaña en la que mis padres convivieron en su tiempo como pareja de casados. Si no me creen ¡PUES VEANLO USTEDES MISMO!

Sacando algo de la mochila, que no se habían dado cuenta, Naruto tiro al aire una gran cantidad de papeles que llovía por toda konoha. Algunos que no le afectaban la presión de Haki de Naruto tomaron las hojas y descubrieron pruebas de ADN tanto de Minato como de Naruto con su padre donde mostraba positivamente parentesco con Tobirama Senju y en especial con Minato y kushina. Naruto no les dejo hablar, continuo con rapidez.

-¡LES HE DICHO ESTA VERDAD PORQUE ENTIENDAN MUY BIEN LO QUE LES DIRE! ¡Supongo que sabrán que se sobre el Kyubi! ¡Lo se sobre años, fue gracias a el que logre enfrentarme contra ese ninja que se hacia llamar Madara Uchiha! ¡PUES LE DIRE LA VERDAD DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI DE HACE ONCE AÑOS! ¡El causante era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo atacante del clan uchiha no hace algunos años! ¡El mismo kyubi me lo confeso! ¡Las jinchurikis hembras sufren de un problema cuando dan a luz ,sus sellos ,que contiene al bijuu ,se vuelve mucho mas débil por lo que era un peligro tanto para la madre y al bebe! ¡Pero un ninja maestro de sellos como lo es mi padre podía haber mantenido encerrado al kyubi sino fuera por el ataque de Madara Uchiha!

**-Hehehe, eres un sádico, mocoso. Continua, adelante y hazlo quedar mal.**

-¡Un ninja que ocasiono que todos los Uchihas fueran mirado con desconfianza para posteriormente siendo reubicado a los lejos de la aldea! ¡Es por eso que fue fácil para Itachi uchiha y Madara uchiha asesinar a todos esos inocentes! ¡¿Quién no asegura que otras calamidades hayan ocurrido por culpa de ese uchiha? ¡No me importa si no me creen debido a que soy el jinchuriki del kyubi! ¡SOLO LES DIRE POR ESTA VEZ PARA MARCAR MI FAMA! ¡La fama del futuro ninja más poderoso de todos! ¡La fama de mis ancestros se sabrá para todo el continente elemental y así mi fama se hara mas grandes, oponentes vendrán así y mi objetivo de convertirme en el ninja mas fuerte se cumplirá! ¡Me negaron mi deseo de protegerlos a ustedes pero avivaron mi deseo de ser aun más grande! ¡Hoy, Konohagakure no sato ha perdido a su jinchuriki, aquel que les defendería sin importar el costo, pero dieron nacimiento al próximo líder de los once supernovas! ¡Nos vemos por última Konohagakure no sato!

Naruto se quito la mochila que tenia con el y la vacio en toda la aldea dejando caer una gran cantidad de papeles. Ahí había información sucia tanto de otros temas como con lo relacionado con Sasuke y Tenten del consejo de la aldea, eso les mantendría ocupado para que el y su equipo no tuviera a los ninjas rastreadores tras el, además que habían bloqueado cualquier modo para que les siguiera. Menos mal que lograron tomar toda la información del compuesto del clan Senju, de sus padres y de otros lugares. Rock lee puede ser muy hiperactivo pero en sus momentos dados daba buena información. Naruto miro a la montaña hokage, el rostro de su padre. No odiaba o admiraba al sujeto, solo era su padre. Él le marco con una carga que no deseaba, por ello no le quería pero tampoco podía odiarlo porque sabía que su padre no tenía ninguna otra opción en aquel momento. El miro a los Ichiraku's y les sonrió con tristeza y despues volteo a ver al viejo hokage. Su expresión se endurecía.

-El mentirme de mi familia y de mi carga ha hecho que perdiera amor a esta aldea, viejo. De verdad que querías ser hokage para protegerlos pero no me dieron opción. No dejare que mi deseo de ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y enfrentarme contra grandes oponentes sea impedido por personas cegadas al odio. Mis padres hubieran querido que fuera feliz, no por nada mi padre pidió que fuera visto como héroe….pero no fue así. Es tiempo para que pueda hacer lo que me haga Félix…. ¡ESCUCHENME KONOHA! ¡ALGUN DÍA SABRAN DE MI Y SABRAN CUANTO PUDE PROTEGER!

Con eso Naruto estallo en una pequeña explosión de humo dando a entender que era un clon de sombra. Hiruzen cayo de rodillas mientras su expresión seguía siendo de shock, tantos errores en un solo golpe. No podía creer que había permitido que todo eso sucediera. Ahora entendía ese sentimiento que percibió cuando le dijo a Naruto sobre el castigo que se le fue puesto por consecuencia en su participación en la masacre del clan uchiha. Hiruzen sarutobi, el tercer hokage alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Minato y vio como agua bajaba de unos de los ojos del Yondaime, como si supiera de lo que había sucedido con su hijo. Él se dio cuenta era que un blade de agua había caído en el monumento, al parecer el limpiador de los rostros de los Hokages iba a trabajar hoy pero se quedo en shock igual que todos los demás y accidentalmente dejo caer un blade en el monumento. Era una casualidad pero Sarutobi sintió como en el más allá, Minato se sintió decepcionado de lo que konoha llevo a hacer a su hijo, quien aun con todo, mostraba firmemente la voluntad de fuego. Sarutobi lo supo en ese instante.

Había fallado.

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor. De verdad que amaba a esa aldea. Pero su lealtad había desaparecido por las circunstancias. Era su amor por konoha que no las destruyo y aunque no quería sonar pretencioso él podría haberlo hecho, dándole el control al kyubi para que accediera a las sietes colas, con el Haki y el Satsui podía haber paralizado al menos unos segundos a todos esos ninjas y habría logrado destruir la mitad de la aldea. Todos lo sabían pero no lo hizo. Era porque al final aun amaba a esa jodida aldea. Pero no era tiempo para lamentarse. El miro como Hinata le miraba con preocupación, Sasuke con esa expresión en blanco pero atento a cualquier movimiento, Tenten estaba igual que la Hyuuga pero estaba alejado de él, Rock lee estaba a los lejos vigilando a los alrededores aunque no serbia de mucho, ya que aun no posee los sentidos para percibir a ninjas enemigos. Naruto aspiro un poco de aire por unos segundos y se levanto de donde estaba limpiándose las lágrimas.<p>

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, recibí la memoria del clon, eso me da un dolor de cabeza. Mi clon logro manejar el Haki pero fue difícil, el clon exploto por si mismo por usar mucho el Haki…debo de practicar.

-¿Cómo lo tomo lo de konoha?

-Mal, muy mal, les dejo en shock aunque ayudo que mantuve a todos con la boca cerrada y pude hablar bien. Ahora todo será un desorden y tendremos suficiente tiempo para volvernos muchísimo mas fuerte. Pero también debemos de ir en búsqueda de las otras supernovas.

-Si, si ya sabemos Dobe, buscaremos a otros jinchurikis, personas de cabello rojo o ninjas que quieren volverse más fuerte. Pero ¿A dónde iremos?

-Sé que Kiri esta en una guerra civil contra los portadores de líneas de sangre, ir allí podía darnos aliados, no por nada Naruto planea fundar en el futuro una aldea ninja ¿no? Además si participamos en una guerra nos volveremos famosos.

-¡Yosh! ¡Tenten! ¡¿Crees que es seguro? ¡Es decir, aun no has entrenado en tu técnica de elemento madera y yo aun no domino mis técnicas de la Gomu gomu además Sasuke no ha aprendido a transformarse con su poder al igual que Naruto! ¡La señorita Hinata es la más capacitada de nosotros pero aun así somos débiles! ¡DEBEMOS DE ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO!

-Y lo haremos pero debemos de primero conseguir aliados y despues entrenar. Escuchen-Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia adelante siendo seguido por los demás. Eran más rápido que un Genin normal pero tanto por sus propias capacidades habían sido capaces de recorrer la mitad del país del fuego en solo cuatro horas. Ya se estaban acercando a la frontera del país. Naruto miro a sus otros amigos- Debemos de dividirnos.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

-Es mejor, no llamaríamos la atención y conseguiríamos mas aliado. Escuchen, nosotros somos cincos así que podemos ir a mas lugares, yo, Sasuke y Tenten seremos muchísimo mas buscados que los demás mientras que Lee es solo un civil no habrá problema con el aunque Hinata tendrá problema por ser una Hyuuga aunque rechazada de su clan. Arrogantes estúpidos. Tengo un modo para que logremos separarnos.

-¿entonces, eh, dobe?

-Bien, Sasuke tu te iras con Hinata hacia Takigakure no sato, ahí se encuentra la jinchuriki del Nanabi.

-Si, lo se, yo estuve ahí cuando conseguiste esa información.

-Bien, tu iras con Hinata para contactar a la jinchuriki, es esencial que uses Genjutsu y tu Sharingan para engañar a los ninjas para que así no alerten de tu presencia, además son ninjas de Taki, no deben de ser muy poderosos como lo de la aldea. Tenten tu te iras sola a Kusa y los pueblos alrededores de ello.

-¿sola? ¿Por qué?

-Sé que eres inteligente, sé que podrás entrar a esos lugares aparentado ser una civil normal aunque tendrá que cambiar de corte. Tengo un fuerte sentido de que habrá una uzumaki por esa zona. También Tenten, necesito que entrenes con tu elemento madera. Yo y Lee tenemos otra tarea. Iremos a Suna en donde esta otro Jinchuriki. El problema es que Suna sabrá de nosotros primero que las demás naciones porque somos aliados. Así que necesito a Lee como espía, es decir, entrara como un civil mas mientras yo me cuelo en la aldea y busco al jinchuriki. Además, si las cosas se complican, podía ser una oportunidad para que pruebes tus nuevas habilidades Lee ¿te parece?

-¡SEGURO!

-¡Bien! Entonces esta decidido, también no se olviden de entrenar, les he dado a cada uno una copia de la mayoría de las técnicas que yo y Sasuke hemos logrado recopilar durante estos años. Ocúltense y no llamen la atención. Supernovas, nos reuniremos a mas tardar un mes y medio en el valle del fin. Si alguno cae en una trampa y es un impostor el que aparece, saben cual es nuestro lema ¿Cuál es?

-Si "nosotros"

-"seremos"

-."Mas poderosos"

-"con"

-"NUESTRA VOLUNTAD"-Gritaron los cincos al mismo tiempo y aterrizaron justamente en la frontera del país del fuego, veían como a los lejos estaba el desierto del país del viento. A la izquierda había un barranco en donde conectaba otro camino y a la derecha a diagonal había un camino entre los arboles. Los cincos se vieron y asintieron. Tenten dudo por unos segundos y se acercó a Sasuke para darle un golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Hey uchiha, cuida a Hinata o sino te mato ¿oíste?-Tenten le sonrió con burla al pelinegro aunque con un tono de preocupación que Sasuke noto. El y Tenten tuvieron problemas al comienzo sobre el asunto de la rivalidad Senju-uchiha pero por mientras paso el tiempo se volvió un poco cercano. Sasuke noto como Tenten luchaba por decirle algo así que bufo en voz baja llamando la atención de la castaña que crujió los dientes con enojo falso- ¡Mph! Uchiha de mierda, espero que me hagas caso…..sé que no debo de decírtelo pero cuídate y ni se te ocurra morirte porque no quiero que Hinata la pase mal por ti, uchiha.

-_"Espero que no te pase nada" eso dijo entre líneas….._tu igual te, Senju-Dijo simplemente Sasuke alejándose de la castaña sin decir mas. Tenten lo acepto así y dándole un saludo a los otros además de un efusivo abrazo de Lee partió hacia el camino derecho perdiéndose entre los arboles. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Te extrañare, Naruto-kun.

-Igual yo Hinata, ten pudiente de Sasuke, que no cause ningún problema.

-Si, Naruto-kun.

-….

-…..

-¡¿sabes que? ¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo!-Grito Naruto a su modo mientras extendía sus brazos. Al rostro de Hinata se ilumino y se lanzo a abrazar al rubio quien le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y firmeza. Lee limpio una lagrima imaginaria la escena entre la Ojiperla y el ojiazul. Sasuke bufo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya tenía conque molestar a la Hyuuga, solo para pasar el tiempo. Hinata se separo de Naruto y con cuidado le dio un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo por primera vez y eso fue un espectáculo fuera de lo común- hehehe, Hinata. Te extrañare.

-Igual Naruto-kun. Sasuke vamos, debemos de apurarnos- el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a soltar descargar de electricidad de color azul brillante e igual comenzó a levitar .ella con firmeza tomo de la camisa al uchiha y salió volando hacia el camino izquierdo sin dejar rastro para que no sea seguida. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente porque Hinata había tomado por sorpresa a Sasuke y este mostro una expresión de sorpresa no usualmente visto, eso si que es algo de recordar. Naruto negó con la cabeza y agradeció otra vez que logro sellar todas sus cosas para así no retrasar a sus amigos. Él se volvió a Lee que parecía querer saltar de la emoción. Quizas le daría la satisfacción por una vez a su amigo.

-Oye lee ¿quieres ir corriendo a Suna?

-¡Pues claro que si, Naruto! ¡Eso seria al extremo!

-¡Exacto! ¡No pararemos hasta llegar! ¡¿Estas listo?

-¡Si!

-¡Pues adelante!-Los dos comenzaron a correr a velocidad medianamente rápida y entraron al vasto desierto del país del viento. Lee se quito su chaqueta oriental para arrollarla en su cintura para mostrar un físico bien construido. Mediante el pergamino prohibido descubrió un entrenamiento conocido como un entrenamiento taijutsu-kinjutsu llamado "entrenamiento de gravedad" en donde se lo llevo al límite y mejoro en tan corto tiempo. El problema con ese entrenamiento era que casi nadie, que no tenga un Kekkei Gekkai que protegería su cuerpo, moría por el sobre exceso del entrenamiento pero como el cuerpo de Lee ahora era de goma, no sufría tanto desgate como lo de un ninja normal. El resistió el entrenamiento y ahora era muchos más fuerte y veloz. Naruto también lo era solo que usaba su chakra en sus piernas para mejorar su velocidad. Y así los dos corrían a una gran velocidad por el desierto. Con un solo objetivo, conseguir un nuevo aliado en su equipo revolucionado. Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten igual. Todos tenían el objetivo de ser grandes y tener grandes nakamas.

Fu, Gaara y Karin conocerían a quienes serian en un futuro más que simples aliados o compañeros sino: familia. Pero eso será para despues. El inicio de los supernovas esta llegando a su apogeo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Toaneo07<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hara mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mi la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

Advertencia: En este fic Hinata no tartamudeara, simplemente hablara con lentitud, así con eso Hinata estará en el harem de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>El inicio de los onces supernovas: parte final.<em>

-¡GomuGomu: pistola!-El puño de Lee se estiro hacia adelante a una velocidad similar al de una bala golpeando duramente un gran muro de arena. Por otro lado Naruto dio un gran salto hacia a un lado, fuego azul comenzó a rodear su cuerpo antes de lanzarse a picada hacia la persona que se estaban enfrentando.

-¡caída del ave fénix!-Naruto golpeo con fuerza contra un gran muro de arena que respondió golpeando fuertemente a Naruto mandándolo a volar hacia una duna pero cuando iba a golpearse fue atrapado por alguien más. Naruto tosió levemente y miro a quien le sostenía, se trataba de sabakku no Temari que respiraba con dificultad, tanto por todo el sobresfuerzo que había puesto ante como también el estrés de lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Naruto resoplo y se separo de la rubia para ver como garras y picas de arena surgían en el desierto intentado atacar a Rock lee que se defendía usando su ya ganada alta velocidad. Naruto se volvió hacia Temari y con un tono de preocupación le hablo-¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy….uff, uff….yo, te dije que esto era una mala idea….Ese sello no funcionaria, Naruto.

-El sello era para reforzar el que Gaara ya tenía, no quiero que mi amigo tenga que pasar todas las noches sin dormir temiendo por el maldito de Shukaku. Yo le prometí que le permitiría dormir por las noches con seguridad y yo no rompo mis promesas-Naruto apretó los dientes mientras un aura de fuego de color rojo y azul le cubría con lentitud, había activado el Yoroi no kitsune, con un gran rugido se lanzo hacia a donde se encontraba Gaara que en ese momento estaba cubierto por chakra de color rojo y parte de su cuerpo se habían trasformado en apéndices de arena. Gaara igual rugió demoniacamente y se lanzo directamente hacia el rubio uzumaki chocando con fuerza ocasionando una gran onda expansiva.

Una cosa muy curiosa de esta situación es que… todo estaba bien…bueno, la verdad no es la mejor forma de lo, pero ehmm…..el punto de todo es que Naruto y rock lee habían cumplido con su objetivo. Reclutar al jinchuriki del Ichibi que es conocido como sabakku no Gaara además obtuvo unos bonos y eso era tener de su lado la hermana de este, Temari. La situación en que se encontraba nuestro intrépidos héroes era debido a que Naruto había añadido un sello al de Gaara para ayudarle a dormir por las noches, todo iba bien hasta que el malnacido de Shukaku decidió molestar en esa ocasión y forzando la barrera mental de Gaara fue capaz de tomar control de su cuerpo y ahí lo tienen. La diferencia de la situación era que Gaara estaba sufriendo una transformación verdadera al modo Jinchuriki, entiéndase el Chakra rojo, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que sufra algún daño permanente, el cuerpo de Gaara no estaba capacitado para tal transformación la verdad.

Pero volvamos un poco más atrás, había pasado un mes desde que los primeros miembros de los supernovas se habían separado y Naruto junto a Lee han hecho de las suyas en Suna. Primero, ellos lograron infiltrarse a la aldea siendo Rock lee portavoz de Naruto mientras este se mantenía oculto. Ellos esperaban que Suna supiera de su deserción pero para su satisfacción no fue así y supusieron que el caos que había en Konoha era muy alto además que era mejor mantener la fuga de varios posibles ninjas de gran alcance de interés para las demás naciones en secretos. Contando que se trataban de un Jinchuriki, una Hyuuga, una Senju, un Uchiha y aunque el ultimo un civil igual debía de tener algo importante como para haberse ido (la verdad no) y por ello Rock lee fue capaz de moverse por la aldea sin ser molestado aunque tuvo que cambiar de vestimenta y cortar su cabello (en ese tiempo tenia una coleta china) para comenzar en la recolección de información mientras Naruto se encargaba de aprender rápidamente todo sobre sellos de supresión para jinchurikis. Había una razón muy importante del porque no fueron con Gaara y es que Naruto ya sabia donde estaba. Su habilidad sensorial fue capaz de captar la posición del Jinchuriki, así que no había necesidad de ser director y lo primero que hicieron era recolectar información. Ellos eran unos niños, si, novatos en esas artes pero considerando que rock lee inicialmente no emite mucho Chakra que pueda ser detectado por los sensores de Suna y que Naruto era más clasificado en la recopilación de información y saqueo así que no tuvieron problema. Pero antes de abordar a Gaara necesitaban información, eran ninjas después de todo y rock lee inicio con algo simple antes de actuar.

Lo que rock lee estaba haciendo era saber de la boca de los aldeanos de Suna sobre Gaara para así saber cómo era visto por los demás y tener una idea de cómo llegar al Jinchuriki de la arena y no le gusto lo que escucharon, si, era verdad que el mencionado era un asesino pero eran ninjas, desgraciadamente ellos tendrían que matar e incluso con las explosiones causadas en Konoha ya habían hecho homicidio, más se preocupaba sobre su personalidad psicópata ya que eso sería un problema. Naruto no necesitaba saber eso, él podía sentir las emociones oscuras de Gaara, él pensó que quizás lo mejor era matarlo y liberar a tal oscura alma del mundo terrenal pero descubrió que la realidad es que Gaara forzaba esos oscuros sentimientos de muerte, dolor, ira y ansia de sangre. Era como una mascara o algo impulsaba a Gaara para ser así y Naruto supuso que era por manipulación de su bijuu como también el estado emocional de Gaara. Porque sin voluntad, se podía caer por la influencia del bijuu y alguien que ha sufrido tanto es compresible que haya perdido la influencia de la bestia con cola. Así que esperaron otros dos días y en una noche se encararon con Gaara. Todo iba bien, hasta los cincos segundos la verdad porque despues comenzó la persecución por toda la aldea hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento afuera de la misma en donde Gaara les atrapo y comenzó la lucha.

Al final Shukaku fue liberado por un breve momento mas fue derrotado. Cuando el Kazekage y un sequito de ninjas aparecieron encontraron a Gaara un poco herido a simple herida pero estable y le preguntaron qué sucedió, este simplemente dijo que alguien intento matarle y que termino con el. El Kazekage no le gusto eso pero analizo rápidamente que su hijo había logrado recuperar el control de la influencia de su bijuu por lo que satisfactoriamente le felicito y regreso a la aldea. Únicamente fue Temari que noto yéndose de aquel lugar como Gaara miraba a la luna con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no entendió que aquel lugar Naruto junto a rock lee, que había bloqueado su Haki, habían derrotado a su hermano y le hablaron de su deseo de ser amigos y fundar su propia aldea. Todos sabemos que hacia único a Naruto y eso era; sacar lo mejor de las aparentes malas personas. Desde entonces sabakku no Gaara cambio, ya no andaba con aquella aura de muerte que había estado poseyendo no hacía cinco años atrás, algunas veces cuando, en situaciones pasadas, iba a matar a alguien no lo hacía, también se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca central de la aldea y lo mas extraño era que Gaara ya no llevaba puesto su diadema ninja. Aunque en realidad a nadie le importo esos cambios, algunos si le llamaron la atención mas no le dieron importancia. Excepto su hermana porque aún no podía olvidar que aquel demonio había vuelto a ser….

Su pequeño hermano. Que había sonreído otra vez.

Gaara por otro lado había encontrado en rock lee y en Naruto Uzumaki lo que él había más deseado en todo el mundo. Amigos. El entendió de parte de ellos que la verdadera felicidad es defender y proteger a todos tus seres queridos, que la verdadera fuerza es para proteger no para destruir porque así le daría razón a todos aquellos en llamarle demonio y finalmente ellos le prometieron que le seria fiel por siempre. Tomar la decisión de ser una supernova fue muy fácil, aun cuando encontró otro camino y ahora que tenía su estado emocional restaurado por lo que podía ignorar aún más el Shukaku Gaara tenía la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida pero no en Suna. Quizas seria la cuestión pero al saber la historia de Naruto, concordó que podía sucederle lo mismo y además ¿no era mejor que se fuera el objeto de temor de la aldea? Quizás así podía corregir un poco todos sus errores. Por ello accedió seguir a Naruto en su deseo en fundar una aldea para todos aquellos rechazados ,que conocían el dolor de la soledad y la impotencia. Naruto al escucharle le había comentando que el seria un gran supernova.

Al pasar los días ,Temari comenzó a seguir silenciosamente a Gaara para saber que le estaba ocurriendo o que estaba planeando hacer ,puede ser que su hermano parecía haber cambiado pero no había nada de malo en cerciorarse en lo que estaba haciendo además eran una Kunoichi ,ser paranoico estaba en su psique y notar el cambio abrupto de su hermano llamaba la atención ,que nadie más e incluso su hermano Kankuro no lo hayan notado era debido que todos trataban duramente de borrar de sus pensamientos al Jinchuriki. Temari notaba que Gaara se la pasaba el tiempo ,día y noche dependiendo el momento ,en la biblioteca de la aldea revisando los pergaminos de algunas de las técnicas de la aldea y como Gaara era hijo del Kazekage y más una figura de terror en Suna lograba pasar por la zona prohibida de dicho lugar e incluso había pedido a su propio padre información sobre las antiguas artes veneradas en Sunagakure: polvo de oro y arena de hierro ,lo cual fue un shock más Gaara solo informo que con su arena podría ,quizás dominar esas dos facultades además considerando que jamás probo que él tendría afinidad al elemento magnético como lo fue su padre, aunque igual Sabakku no Tonbei ,el Yondaime Kazekage, recalco que el elemento magnético es un Kekkei Genkai que es aleatorio en todo el mundo Shinobi ,que podría aparecer en ninjas de Suna ,Kumo y Hoshi ,que hasta ahora no se ha sabido un caso de que alguien verdaderamente haya heredado dicho Kekkei Genkai además que a regañadientes confeso que su control del elemento magnético no es tan fuerte e incluso el tercer Kazekage había sido una bestia ya que incluso la más mínima cantidad de Chakra común y corriente tenia propiedades magnéticas lo que lo hizo un imán humano. Tonbei no le molesto en lo absoluto en darle material del polvo de oro y arena de hierro a su hijo menor ya que aun con el cambio de Gaara el creía que si no hacia lo que quisiera enloquecería, era mejor se precavido por lo que no le dio problema en darle aquellas sustancias notables. Ante esto…

Gaara sonrió con malicia interiormente.

-_Naruto ,eres un jodido genio….y creo que da miedo…-_Eso fue lo que pensó Gaara ya que fue idea de Naruto en tomar todo el conocimiento que pudiera de Suna y hacerlo suya para que así se podrían volver más fuerte ,Naruto aseguro que si bien el Kazekage veía a Gaara como un arma tenía un imperceptible sentimiento de cuidado hacia su propio hijo lo que significa que aun cuando veía a Gaara como una herramienta tenía que tener cuidado con él ,dicho cuidado permitió a Gaara tener accesos a los materiales de grandes armas y todo porque su padre cree que solo lo quería por un capricho sociópata. Temari por otro lado ya estaba rezumando de sospecha antes las cosas que su hermano había estado haciendo pero incluso entonces está el hecho que ella no podía hacer nada ya que si hablaba había la posibilidad de que Gaara la matara aunque no lo haría pero ella no sabía el cambio de su hermano. Bueno, lo sabría eventualmente.

Y eso fue cuando ella en un día a medianoche pudo ver como su hermano tomaba sus pocas pertenencias y partía de la aldea a lo que ella tomo un pequeño equipaje entandar Shinobi para seguirle el paso lo que tomo dos horas antes de que Temari logro ver el lugar en donde su hermano había terminado parando y vio que hablaba con un niño de lo más raro pero con una análisis más profundo noto la forma física del joven por lo que dedujo rápidamente que era un Shinobi desconocido ,por algo Temari era una estratega así que no fue problema llegar a esa conclusión y entonces antes de que hiciera algo fue atacada por….el chico más….bueno ,ella tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que fue el chico más mono que jamás se ha encontrado además que esas extrañas llamas azules y naranjas le dieron ,por ese momento ,a Naruto Uzumaki una apariencia majestuosa logro noquearla con un golpe preciso. Y así mediante una copia casi perfecta de una parodia de los tres chiflados, Gaara, Naruto y Rock lee finalmente concordaron en dejar viva a Temari claro está con un sello especial para sellar el Chakra de la rubia de Suna. Podríamos decir que Temari se negó a aceptar estar con Naruto y su loca banda ya que ella era una Kunoichi leal y todo el asunto pero por primera vez, quizás la primera y única en todo el maldito multiversos, Gaara uso algo que hizo cambiar de opinión a Temari. Lo que Gaara uso y que se cree que en muchas realidades no haría fue…

Los ojitos de cachorros.

-_¿Cómo alguien puede negarse a eso?-_Eso fue lo que había pensando Temari e incluso Naruto y Rock lee cuando Gaara en un momento de desesperación cuando no sabía qué hacer con su hermana (admitía que matarla era lo mejor pero él tenía una conciencia ahora) y así que uso….los ojos….y pues fue algo un poco shockeante ,Gaara no era mal parecido (las Fangirls lo respaldan) pero entonces él siempre tenía un rostro calmado y en blanco pero si se esmeraba al demostrar emoción el tipo de verdad se la podía ingeniar para conseguir hasta ¡cincos novias y sin mucho esfuerzo! En voz baja, varias mujeres estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Además estaban las palabras de Gaara que hizo cambiar de lealtad a Temari ,ella seguía siendo una Kunoichi orgullosa de Sunagakure no sato pero en lo que fallo ella ,su hermano y padre antes debía de ser importante ahora y eso era; familia. Porque aunque muchos pensarían que ser un Shinobi era genial la verdad es que tenía su lado oscuro y sanguinario, una vida maldita en cierto sentido y ser un Shinobi era una carga muy pesada en aquel mundo, por ello hasta las cosas más pequeñas deben de ser apreciadas, la cual una de ellas es muy importante y eso era la familia. Y como dijo Naruto ,los supernovas no serán solo un grupo ,no solo una fraternidad ,serán una familia ,serán lo que una vez Konoha alababa con orgullo y que perdieron ante las injusticias hechas a Naruto y unos cuantos y eso era la voluntad de fuego; el defender lo que es precioso.

Obviamente, con tales discursos hasta el más loco se sentiría tocado en el corazón.

-Uf…esto fue difícil pero….al menos ha logrado tener el control nuevamente, Gaara…

-Shukaku es de mente simple, solo le interesa matar y causar destrucción, simplemente aplaste esos pensamientos y tome el control pero fue difícil. Al menos ninguno de ustedes está herido-Comento en control Gaara mientras estaba sentando encima de una gran roca, frente suyo estaba Rock lee acostado en una duna completamente cansado, Temari estaba a su lado mientras tomaba un poco de agua y soltaba de vez en cuando un escalofrió, Naruto estaba peor que ellos considerando que tenía una gran quemadura en todo su pecho y que no se haya curado era debido que era una herida causada por el Chakra toxico de Gaara cuando estaba en modo Bijuu. Después de un intenso combate Gaara parcialmente logro tomar control de sí mismo antes de que Naruto le colocara un sello supresor para cortar el Chakra del primero colas en el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pronto será cuestión de tiempo que tengas control total del Ichibi Gaara pero no te emociones, tengo mucho que aprender de Fuinjutsu, pude alterar tu sello porque era tan jodidamente débil pero no puedo dejar nada a la suerte.

-Está bien ,Naruto ,no tengo prisa por obtener esa clase de poder además…no hay necesidad ,juntos a ustedes soy invencible-Contesto Gaara con una sonrisa suave mirando la luna en el cielo en todo su esplendor. Temari a ver eso soltó un suspiro tembloroso, ver a su hermano así era algo tan conmovedor pero doloroso porque ella le había fallado, le había fallado tanto por no haberle apoyado como se debía, de haberle dado el amor que su hermanito menor se merecía, quizás sea por ello que accedió en convertirse en quizás una ninja renegado y buscado por Suna y eso fue la culpa, la culpa que ella sentía por no haber ayudado a su hermano menor. Y en ese momento ella tomo una decisión.

-_Gaara merece un poco de felicidad y quizás sea con los supernovas que él la consiga ,no apruebo las cosas que mi hermano tuvo que hacer ,robar técnicas y huir de la aldea ,pero por kami ,él tiene el derecho de hacerlo y me comprometo en hacer realidad lo que mi hermanito merece y eso es ser feliz. Me asegurare que él lo sea, aun cuando deba de pelear contra todo el mundo-_Y con una convicción absoluta Temari sonrió al cielo desafiantemente, dispuesta a no rendirse y hacer lo mejor a Gaara cueste lo que cueste. Rock lee al notar un brillo en particular en los ojos de la única mujer del grupo alzo el pulgar hacia Naruto con una sonrisa brillante que el rubio Jinchuriki devolvió suavemente pero por dentro Naruto sentía que iba a llorar de alegría. Porque había cumplido una parte de formar a los supernovas.

Jamás estar solos.

* * *

><p>En serio, Sasuke sí que es un hijo de la gran—<p>

Eso era lo que pensaba Hinata mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba al ver como a unos metros de distancia suyo un pelinegro de ojos verdes y un gorro blanco en su cabello hablaba con una sonrisa coqueta a un grupo de tres Kunoichis rango Chunin mientras a lado de Hinata se encontraba una joven de piel morena y cabello verde que estaba comiendo con regocijo un gran plato de ensalada con queso. El panorama era raro y Hinata se sentía muy irritada tanto por la forma en que Sasuke se estaba comportando como también el hecho que los malditos lentes de contactos y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto la tenía fastidiada. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que había llegado a Takigakure y aunque no había exactamente mucho que se diga habían contribuido a su parte justa al futuro de las supernovas. La admisión al grupo de la Jinchuriki del siete colas, Fu, fue fácil, lo que fue difícil fue entrar a la aldea y eso fue una operación de gran alcance pero…a simple vista fue sencillo. Era difícil de explicar pero podíamos de decir que fue gracias a Sasuke que lograron entrar a Taki.

Takigakure no sato no era una gran aldea pero tenía sus puntos buenos ,en la lista del poder en el mundo ninja el cual son las posiciones de todas las aldeas desde la más fuerte hasta la más débil siendo Konoha la primera ,Kumo la segunda aunque Iwa comparte la tercera las dos aldeas siempre cambian o mantienen las dos posiciones con el simple hecho de superarse o incluso superar a Konoha ,razón por la cual Kumo e Iwa tienen tanto afán en aumentar su fuerza militar o en la búsqueda de alguna clase de ventaja pero había una razón del porque Konoha aun con todo se mantienen el poder ,es mejor la calidad que la cantidad ,simple ,en fin después de ello en cuarto y quinto lugar se debatía entre Suna y Kiri pero como la tierra del agua está metido en su guerra civil no se sabría exactamente cuan fuerte era su poder militar. Después de ello están las aldeas menores siguiendo la sexta esta Amegakure ,obviamente considerando que fue una poderosa nación cuando salamandra Hanzo mando la aldea ,siguiendo en la séptima seria Yukigakure tanto por sus ninjas en el dominio del elemento hielo y su tecnología armamentista ,considerando que Doto tiene en producción en masas armamentos de gran alcance se podía decir que era una fuerza en tener en cuenta ,en octavo lugar efectivamente estaría Takigakure y eso solo por varias razones , las otras dos posiciones serian para Kusagakure y finalmente Otogakure ,la cual la última seria porque era desconocida y no era una aldea en si sino más bien unas series de bases escondidas en otras naciones ninjas.

Taki como se ha dicho tiene su propia justa de prestigio siendo la única aldea ninja en no ser una de las cincos grandes en poseer un Jinchuriki, además de su técnica secreta que termino dando a luz al más peligroso y peor caza recompensa de la historia Kakuzu y finalmente el agua del héroe pero por sobre toda la cosa es que Takigakure tiene una facultad oculta y es que poseen clanes ninjas ¿Cuáles son? Esa es la cuestión ,se sabe que el clan Fuma son aliados de Taki pero incluso ese clan no es afiliado a la aldea ,así que están esos clanes desconocidos ,no deben de ser poderosos como para que no hayan aumentado el prestigio de Taki pero deben de tener algo en especial como para que Takigakure jamás fuera atacada por otras aldeas e incluso de las naciones ninjas ,quizás sea porque ven a Takigakure inferior o algo más, nadie lo sabía pero el mundo era gobernado por los Shinobis ,la falta de información era un error que nadie podía cometer. por ello decir que entrar a la aldea escondida no sería un problema era una jodida mentira ya que podían ser reconocidos y enfrentarse a ninjas desconocidos quizás débil pero en mayor número ,aun con el poder de las frutas del diablo ellos eran jóvenes y aún no habían aventurado todas sus habilidades ,por ello Sasuke ideo un plan arriesgado en donde podían ser descubierto pero que era simple y eso era ,suprimir su Chakra ,usar lentes de contacto para tapar sus características más prominente ósea el Byakugan y los ojos negros carbón de los Uchihas además de añadir otros detalles menor ,Sasuke seducir a algunas mujeres para que le ayudaran ir en carruajes a la aldea diciendo que eran civiles y Sasuke jugar de casanova para conseguir vivienda en la casa de otra mujer.

Increíblemente funciono.

Sasuke era frio y orgulloso pero tenía otras buenas cualidades y que fue aprendidas en sus "misiones" en Konoha en cómo tratar como se debe a una dama ,se diga que gracias al Sharingan y ver como algunas personas (ósea Kakashi entre otros) y analizar las reacciones de una mujer Sasuke es capaz de hablar correctamente con una dama e incluso una que le dobla la edad aunque eso no era importante ,considerando que se le da el permiso a niño de incluso seis años de matar ,no hay ley absoluta sobre la prohibición de relación de edades diferentes ,solo claro cuando sea con consentimiento ,razón por la cual Sasuke logro seducir a una joven que es dueña de un pequeño apartamento que les permitió vivir con ellos por tiempo indefinido ,gracias al Sharingan ,un Genjutsu y el hecho que en Taki no haya sensores ayudo a que todo eso terminara satisfactorio pero a Hinata no le gustaba eso y le recalca aquello a cada rato a Sasuke aunque no con mucha fuerza sabiendo que una de las funciones principales de una Kunoichi es la seducción ,pero una cosa es una misión y otra es ¡permitir que Sasuke se convirtiera en un gigolo! Menos mal que apenas iba entrando en sus dos o porque si no habría una seria discusión con el Uchiha, era muy joven como para ya iniciar la reconstrucción de su clan, no señor, Sasuke mantendrá sus pantalones arriba hasta que tuviera treinta, eso lo asegura Hinata. En voz baja, se podía decir que la Hyuuga parece como una hermana mayor para el Uchiha, algo raro había que tener en cuenta.

La infiltración a la aldea fue un éxito pero entonces el problema era como moverse a la aldea sin llamar la atención y contactar con la Jinchuriki ,el peligro de esa misión y reclutamiento es que si la Jinchuriki es leal a la aldea y sepa que ellos están fundando un grupo ,aunque no de malas intenciones ,de ninjas no oficialmente renegados entonces les expondría y no habría forma de salir de Taki lo que convertiría toda la operación en un fracaso e incluso entonces había algo peor que solo ser asesinados sino capturados ,torturados y enviando de vuelta a Konoha para hacerles quien sabe que cosas ,tantos a Sasuke ser violado para que se reconstruya un clan Uchiha leal a la aldea y a Hinata ser torturada por su clan por quien sabe cuántos años hasta que finalmente los dos o son dejados en la cárcel o asesinados. Por donde se mire era una posibilidad horrible pero suerte para ellos lograron convencer a Fu, la última persona del que fue una vez despiadado clan Hagomoro e igual parte del clan Fuma y finalmente Jinchuriki del Nanabi o Chomei para algunos pocos, era obvio que era parte del clan Fuma considerando que el cabello verde era un rango distintivo de dicho clan. Fu era una chica jovial y que le encantaba sonreír pero en ella había un terrible matiz en que odiaba en general a la humanidad por todo el dolor que le han causado, en cierto sentido ella era igual que Naruto solo que ella no tuvo ninguna persona en mantener el odio a raya sino en cambio ella se llevaba muy bien con su Bijuu, el suertudo séptimo Chomei como se hacía llamar el escarabajo de siete colas.

Fu no confiaba en si en las personas normales pero entonces Hinata y Sasuke lo único que tuvieron que mostrarle y decirle sobre Naruto, un Jinchuriki igual que ella, sobre cómo fue tratado y en su sueño en ser el líder de su propia aldea en donde acogerá a las personas que han sufrido en ese mundo, en ser unidos en todo y ser felices como una gran familia, el propósito de los supernovas. Fu estuvo encantada pero solo porque podría estar con otros Jinchurikis y accedió ir con Hinata y Sasuke con ellos además pensó que era lógico pensar ya que aun cuando ella era mayor ella era capaz de sentir el poder en bruto que los usuarios de Doujutsu poseían además Chomei le aconsejo que aceptara ,Fu era consciente de que aun cuando ella era supuestamente la tercera Jinchuriki mas fuerte ella era muy débil ,posee solo unos cuantos Jutsus y aun cuando poseía el elemento luz dado por su Bijuu ella no tenía nada. Y así estaban en la actualidad ,Fu lentamente comenzaba a llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros ,había ocasiones en que estaba paranoica o tosca pero Hinata logro encontrar la debilidad de la niña y era su comida favorita lo cual era ensalada y queso ,lo que más comía lo cual extrañamente era como una similitud con Naruto (quizás también explique porque Fu no está muy bien desarrollada ,comer solo ensalada no da mucho nutrientes) y en aquel momento estaban buscando la forma de salir de Takigakure sin mucho problemas.

-_….y Sasuke hace de las suyas…-_Hinata en serio podía jurar que el Uchiha estaba sonriendo con arrogancia ,Sasuke planeaba llevarse a las tres Kunoichis a un lugar para "divertirse" pero en realidad iban a tomar un objeto que necesitaban y son una tarjetas especial irremplazable que se le da a los Shinobis superior a rango Genin y que estas poseen una microfibra única que al ser revisadas en la entrada de Taki puede permitir la salida automática de los Shinobis ,lo cual le permitiría así salir de la aldea. El plan era infalible pero a Hinata realmente no le gustaba que Sasuke tuviera que hacer de las suyas. Por otro lado era mejor así, con menor problemas podrán actuar libremente. Y Hinata sonrió mientras veía como Fu comía otro plato de ensalada con limón y pepino, la Hyuuga solo puede estar contenta de que todo haya salido bien.

Pronto estará una vez más con Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Debemos de darnos prisa, no quiero hacer esperar a mis amigos, ellos me necesitan y—<p>

-si, como si tu fueras la gran cosa, tarada.

-¡TE ESCUCHE DESGRACIADA!

-¡PUES NI ME IMPORTA, CHUCHA!

-¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡TE LAS GANASTE!

-….ustedes dos dan mucha pena.

-¡CALLATE KARIN!-Una pelirroja de ojos rojos y lentes negros miro con aburrimiento como una joven de cabello castaño y una joven de cabello rojo oscuro peleaban como si fueran unas gatas callejeras, Karin solo sobo la coronilla de su nariz en un gesto de exasperación mientras seguía con su camino hacia el valle del fin. Karin Uzumaki podía decir que estaba emocionada por encontrarse con los demás que conformarían a la nueva generación de, según dijo Tenten, de alborotadores del mundo y es que por un lado Tenten ha hecho tanto por ella en un periodo corto de tiempo de un mes.

Tenten no estuvo implicada seriamente en la búsqueda de personas más se centró en el descubrimiento de su Kekkei Genkai ,el elemento madera ,convirtiéndose hasta ahora originalmente la segunda persona en nacer con el poder que una vez perteneció a Hashirama Senju pero entonces el hecho que Tenten poseía tal habilidad no significa que se haya vuelto fuerte inmediatamente porque el manejo de tal elemento fue difícil ,el elemento madera no era una fuerza de ataque como el rayo o la tierra ,no causa daño especiales como el fuego o el viento o no es una fuerza de contrataque como el agua ,el elemento madera inicialmente parecía ser un poder de apoyo en donde tiene característica únicas como tal cambia el escenario de una batalla o la defensa de ataques ,no tiene exactamente muchos ataques de gran daño o lo habría pero Tenten sabía que para acceder esas técnicas serian años de experimentaciones y demás ,por suerte Naruto tenía el conocimiento completo de los Jutsus de Hashirama Senju en la copia del pergamino prohibido de Konoha ,solo sería cuestión de tiempo en demostrar el potencial de Tenten en el elemento madera ,si es que podría llegar al nivel del Shodaime Hokage o el de su padre Tenzo ,solo el tiempo dirá. Ella logro crear tres técnicas siendo uno el "clones de madera" lo cual lógicamente crear unos clones hechos de maderas siendo su máximo unos tres, otro Jutsu seria "elemento madera: látigo de madera" lo que hace es surgir látigos de madera del suelo lo que le ayudaría atrapar al enemigo o que estas usen las muchísimas armas de Tenten como apoyo y finalmente su Jutsu de defensa que sería "elemento madera: vigas de acero" lo cual crear varias placas protegiéndola de varios ataques. Las debilidades de esa técnica era su uso fuerte de Chakra pero además de eso hacerlas fue fácil y no tuvo que usar mucha la imaginación además ella sabía sobre el sello específicos de los Jutsus del elemento madera.

Tayuya era una Kunoichi de Otogakure bajo el mando de Orochimaru siendo levemente famosa por ser una de los futuros guardaespaldas del Sannin de la serpiente pero también había mucho más sobre Tayuya y eso era que ella era una Uzumaki además que poseía un extraño Kekkei Genkai que dicho clan posee: en el mundo ninja los Uzumaki ,famosos o no ,ha demostrado tener habilidad notable , tomando a un lado a Nagato Uzumaki que tenía el cuerpo para recibir el trasplante de un Rinnegan e incluso sobrevivir por décadas el uso de desgate de Chakra excesivo de dicho Doujutsu (considerando que un Sharingan trasplantado usa muchísimo Chakra ,un Doujutsu superior en muchísimos niveles como el Rinnegan debe de usar Chakra a niveles alocados) después de él estaba Sasori que demostró tener un Chakra fuerte y fino además de su habilidad prodigiosa en las marionetas ,después estaba Honoka que tenía la habilidad de darle forma a su Chakra y es por ello que tiempo después de muerta su Chakra logro tomar su apariencia ,Karin esta con su sangre y Chakra regeneradora y su ojo de mente de Kagura ,Mito Uzumaki con su habilidad de adaptar su Chakra al Chakra del Kyubi aun cuando ya era una mujer mayor ,Kushina con sus habilidades de las cadenas de Chakra más en realidad era una habilidad del Rinnegan llamado Gedo en suprimir las cosas como por ejemplo los Bijuus , Tsunade siendo parte Uzumaki esta su vida extendida y su resistencia a muchas cosas como la cual también al alcohol lo que explicaría que aun a su edad aún no tiene ninguna muestra de alguna enfermedad a su hígado ,también esta Nawaki Senju que gracias a su lado Senju nació con un nuevo elemento que sería el elemento planta pero siendo un Genin y morir incluso antes de saber sus afinidades elementales evito que aquel conocimiento fuera revelado, Naruto esta con su facultades físicas mejoradas aunque eso se debía que su Chakra residía un gran poder del elemento yang aunque eso fue dado por el Kyubi ,Tayuya como parte de ese clan tenía una gran cantidad de Chakra ,control del mismo ,una habilidad sorprendente en Genjutsu mediante el sonido ,una fuerza avanzada pero lo más impactante era que su Chakra y sangre era adaptable a un nivel absoluto por lo que si ella recibiera ADN de un Kekkei Genkai recibiría satisfactoriamente dicha habilidad.

Pero en cambio sucedió algo malo ,cuando Orochimaru la marco con el sello de maldición lo cual era Chakra oscuro y que poseía parte de la alma corrupta del hombre por lo que eso afecto en todo los aspectos a Tayuya haciéndola apegada al Sannin y malvada porque aunque Tayuya fue una niña salvaje ,vulgar y terca ella aun tenia los valores persistentes e independientes de lo que su excéntrico clan poseían pero igual también salvo a Tayuya ya que su Chakra había cambiado tanto que Orochimaru no noto nada en especial en ella ,mas ella fue enviada a una misión en particular ,reclutar a Karin a la causa de Orochimaru ,debido a que Tayuya podía atraer a la niña debido a su parecido menor además según supo Orochimaru ,Tayuya era la casi la viva imagen de la madre de Karin. Ese era el plan pero hubo un punto en particular del asunto y eso fue que la participación de Tenten que mientras entrenaba fuera de Kusagakure ,Karin con su habilidad sensorial fue capaz de detectar el Chakra de Tenten y se quedó cautivada por la misma ya que el Chakra de Tenten en su breve tiempo de entrenar con su nuevo poder su Chakra lentamente se convertía en uno en sintonía con la naturaleza como lo fue una vez Hashirama y así Karin partió a encarar a Tenten ,no por hostilidad sino curiosidad y fue una coincidencia que Tayuya estuvo en ello y mediante una gran discusión además de una forma el nombre de Orochimaru entro en ella Tenten termino enfrentándose contra Tayuya con la ayuda de Karin y lo curioso es que Kusa no noto eso…quizás eso explica porque era conocido como la novena aldea más fuerte y eso no era algo de alabar.

Al final Tayuya fue capturada por unas vigas de maderas completamente herida y casi al borde de la muerte ,Tenten inquirió a Karin que le curara ya que sería de buena ayuda para información y la pelirroja aun de mala gana accedió ya que ella podía sentir nada malo en la joven Senju por lo que era de confiar y fue cuando ocurrió el cambio ,estar cerca de madera con Chakra de Tenten y la sangre además de Chakra regeneradora de Karin fue capaz de eliminar el vestigio de Orochimaru en Tayuya ,su maldad ,lo corrupto de su Chakra y su control mental en la Kunoichi del sonido más dejando atrás el control absoluto del sello de maldición y habilidades regeneradoras de serpiente de Orochimaru ,Tayuya por fin pudo pensar con claridad y Tenten decidió hacer su plan de curso ya que pensó que Naruto había acertado con el hecho que en Kusa y en sus alrededores había la posibilidad de que habían Uzumakis. Convencer a Tayuya fue fácil ,es más ,la Kunoichi había afirmado que dejaría a Orochimaru sin dudarlo ,convencer a Karin no fue un gran problema pero ella igual no tenía razonas para dejar a Kusagakure pero Karin les hablo de sus amigos además incluso le mostro unas fotos de ellos hasta que….para su malestar ,la foto de Sasuke logro convencer a la pelirroja con gafas de irse con ellas y Tenten no pudo evitar maldecir a Sasuke porque parecía ser que hasta podía enamorar a mujeres ¡incluso si él no estaba en el mismo país! Pero ella no podía negar que él era guapo pero no señor, ella no sería una Fangirl, ella tiene mucho auto-respeto.

-_Solo esta celosa-_Pensó Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como a los lejos quizás en unos kilómetros, se mostraba el valle del fin, ella estaba ansiosa en conocer en alguien más de su clan, Tayuya estaba bien e incluso podía decir que en unos años seria la hermana que nunca tuvo pero ella quería conocer a Naruto y a los demás, en especial Sasuke, y ver qué tan especiales son como para que Tenten haya desertado de su propia aldea aunque no era una Kunoichi oficial. Quería ver quiénes serían los miembros de las supernovas. Y mirando como Tenten y Tayuya seguían discutiendo de una manera que causaba humor a Karin, ella no podía evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de emoción en lo que sucederá.

Quería ver a su nueva familia ya.

* * *

><p>Amaru respiraba con dificultad mientras usaba sus Jutsus médicos para cerrar la herida del corte bajo sus costillas ,el Reibi era un ser que no poseía regeneración como las otras bestias con colas aunque si tenía un poder desconocido y de gran alcance como el elemento oscuridad pero entonces el sello de Amaru era muy débil por lo que ella jamás ha avanzado en ese elemento ,mientras se curaba corría con cuidado por los bosque de la frontera del país del fuego dispuesta a irse de ese lugar inmediatamente. Lo que había sucedido fue que ninjas de Iwa había descubierto los planes secretos de su maestro ,algo que ella no sabía ya que pensaba que su maestro era un santo ,con el país del cielo además del hecho que fue su maestro Shinno que sello en ella al Reibi y que planeaba convertirla en un arma contra el país del fuego pero los ninjas de Iwa frustro aquello ,no por simpatía con Konoha sino que Shinno había hecho varios crimines contra Iwa ,uno de los cuales un intento de secuestro el que fue un niño en ese tiempo el Jinchuriki del Gobi ,Han pero que fue frustrado por el abuelo de este que era el mismo Tsuchikage no menos. Amaru tuvo que ir tanto porque los ninjas de Iwa planeaban a llevarla al país de la tierra para usarla como un arma y Amaru no tenía mucha razón para vivir en ese momento. Mientras corría se tensó cuando sintió la presencia de los tres Jounin que le están siguiendo, una de las habilidades del Reibi que había descubierto era que podía detectar la oscuridad de los demás y sabiendo que estaba seguida concentro Chakra en sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad pero no fue mucho porque ella inicialmente fue educada como un médico, no un ninja.<p>

-por favor…no quiero….ser un arma….no quiero….no…-Murmuro Amaru sintiendo como poco a poco la conciencia se le escapaba y con un empuje final dio un gran salto en un pequeño acantilado hasta que termino chocando duramente contra el suelo y así detenerse en el suelo ,Amaru con fuerza alzo la cabeza intentando ubicarse pero no se le escapaba igual que sus buscadores están llegando a su ubicación actual ,ella al alzar la mirada noto que estaban en una cascada en un gran hoyo cerrado y que había dos estatuas de gran tamaño en una parte ,ella intento moverse pero no pudo y fue entonces cuando los ninjas de Iwa aparecieron alrededor suyo.

-¡por fin te hemos atrapado niña! ¡Nos ha dado problemas! Ahora es tiempo para te, serás un gran arma para nuestra aldea-Y con una sonrisa cruel el ninja iba a tomar a la joven medica cuando de pronto arena cayó del cielo tomando por los cuellos a los tres Jounin antes de lanzarlo hacia el rio pero estos se recompusieron al usar Chakra en sus pies pero entonces recibieron una gran bola de llamas azules y descargas eléctricas por todos lados pero uno de los Jounin escupió una barrera de lodo que se dosifico para crear una gran muralla defensiva. Amaru aun casi al borde de la inconciencia miro aquello con sorpresa pero entonces sintió como algo suave pero que le recordaba a la arena le levantaba con suavidad y fue entonces cuando escucho una voz suave que tranquilizo muchísimo a Amaru.

-¿estás bien señorita?-La joven movió sus ojos para ver a un joven de cabello rojo oscuro y de unos ojos aguamarinas que cautivaron como nunca a Amaru y ella supo que estaba bien ,a salvo y segura ,por lo que sonrió suavemente antes de finalmente dejar que el cansancio la dominara y terminara desmayada. Gaara alzo una ceja ante la mirada de aquella joven mas solo se dispuso a dejarla usando su arena a un lugar seguro mientras veía como en el valle del fin aparecían varios jóvenes cercano a su edad, siendo por un lado unos pelinegros con una niña de cabello verde y una castaña con un par de pelirrojas, Naruto que se plantó en la orilla del agua junto a Rock lee miraba tanto a los Jounin enemigos como igual a los recién llegados. El sonrió salvajemente antes de mirar a sus amigos lo cual sonrieron igual antes de gritar al mismo tiempo con firmeza y confianza.

-¡Nosotros seremos más poderosos con nuestra voluntad!

Y así, los onces supernovas finalmente han nacido.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí está ,en serio ,disculpen si me demore ,es que sufría de un bloqueo extremo ,sabía lo que debía de hacer pero nada salía ,las palabras no salían ,lo siento si me tomo mucho tiempo e incluso entonces han pasado tanto en el manga que tuve que planificar tantas cosas. En fin, en el siguiente habrá una mini batalla, conversaciones, alianzas y el surgimiento de un enemigo además del desmadre que se armara en el mundo ninja cuando finalmente la información de la deserción de Naruto y compañía se sepa por todos. Estoy pensando en hacer un Gaara harem ¿Qué creen ustedes? Seria genial y muy innovador. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y les recomiendo mis otros fics tantos de Naruto como Fairy tail y Percy Jackson, como tal también esta change legacy, en serio es un buen fic, mis lectores se lo recomiendo. Les mando saludos.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	8. Chapter 8

**La voluntad del Fénix.**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, los temas posteriormente mencionados pertenece a **One piece.**

**Advertencia: **En este fic se hará mención de temas de One piece, no es un crossover pero habrá aparición de las Akuma no mi o frutas del diablo. Pero les diré de una, One piece es una gran serie, por mí la viera completa pero al ser ya muy larga no puedo así que hay muchos aspectos de la serie que no conozco. Solo se de algunas cosas que he leído y que usare en este fic. Posible Lemon fuerte. Naru-Harem entre otros Harem de personaje.

Advertencia: En este fic Hinata no tartamudeara, simplemente hablara con lentitud, así con eso Hinata estará en el harem de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Los supernovas se relacionan….y Kaido surge.<em>

-¡SURGE AVE FENIX!

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: ALARBADA DEL DRAGON!

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: JYUKEN! ¡ELEMENTO RAYO: GRAN OSCURIDAD!

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: GUADAÑA DE VIENTO!

-¡SHURIKEN DE ARENA!

-¡ELEMENTO MADERA: RAICES DE MADERAS!

-¡GOMUGOMU: PISTOLA MULTIPLE!

-¡ARTE NINJA: SONIDO DE PARALISIS!

-¡TECNICA SECRETA: BALA CEGADORA BLANCA!

Si, se nota de una que esos Jounin no tuvieron oportunidad. Intentaron al comienzo usar tácticas evasivas pero así de la nada una Hyuuga ,según pudieron descubrir había aparecido lanzando una onda eléctrica similar a un cuchillo eléctrico rodeado en sus manos hacia el pecho de unos de los Jounin pero este con su experiencia esquivo el ataque pero entonces tuvo que usar un kawarimi para esquivar los ataque múltiples de los puños estirados de unos de esos chicos pero encontró su final cuando su cuerpo fue cortado en dos por una cortada profunda de viento. Otro Jounin uso varios ataques de elemento tierra pero entonces su Jutsu fue deshecho por la Hyuuga y tuvo que hacerle frente al Jutsu de la niña de pelo verde que cegó rápidamente su visión pero incluso antes de hacer algo encontró su final al ser empalado por unas vigas de madera y finalmente el ultimo Jounin intento escapar pero recibió una patada de parte de una niña pelirroja ,fue fácil responder ante el débil ataque pero supo que fue una trampa al sentir caer bajo un Genjutsu pero no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió los ataques de fuego de parte del chico ese que echo la técnica de elemento fuego y el rubio que se convirtió en llamas azules.

-uff…..de verdad nos hemos vuelto fuerte.

-no lo creo, los tomamos por sorpresa y supimos atacar.

-Menos mal que Karin nos ayudó detectar el lugar en donde estaban estos ninjas.

-Oh, no sabías que eras tan buena Ten—

-Eso no quiere decir que sea menos inútil.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, CABEZA DE PANDA!

-Whoa, esta chica tiene aptitud.

-Da lo mismo, nos presentaremos después….supongo que todos saben quiénes somos ¿no?

-los supernovas.

-¡exacto! Pero hablaremos más tarde, debemos de irnos.

-¡si, si, siento la presencia de varios ninjas a varios kilómetros de aquí!

-¿Cómo sabes…? Oh, supongo que eres una sensor ¿cierto?

-¡ese no es el punto, debemos de irnos de una jodida puta vez!

-Tayuya tiene razón ¡vámonos ya, Naruto!

-¡está bien! ¡Gaara, coge a esa chica, se nota que ha sido perseguida! ¡Nos iremos a la tierra de las olas y ahí iremos a Uzushiogakure! ¡Adelante!

-¡me encargo de eso, chicos! ¡Oh y soy Fu por cierto! ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-Grito Fu mientras chocaba su mano en el suelo causando una pequeña explosión dejando paso a un gran escarabajo de color marrón oscuro ,tenía un especie de cinturón blanco en el cuello y su exoesqueleto se veía más desarrollado pero el detalle más importante era el hecho que era del tamaño de una casa. Su Bijuu le había ayudado firmar el pergamino de invocación de los escarabajos antes de haberse ido de Takigakure, ella no podía invocar a muchos de los escarabajos de combates pero se la había ingeniado para poder invocar a algunos de clase baja que tenían muy buenos usos-¡oh ,hola Kabutoshi! Necesitamos un medio de transportes ¿nos ayudarías?

-Ya me has invocando, niña, eso ya no importa pero además no tengo mucho que hacer. Muy bien, prepárense ¡Técnica secreta: Jutsu clones escarabajos de sedas!-Y de su boca el escarabajo comenzó a escupir una sustancia de color blanco que lentamente comenzó a tomar formar dejando paso a unos escarabajos pequeños pero que tenían una característica en específico, estos tenían alas amarrillas del doble del tamaño de su cuerpo. Karin ,Hinata y Rock lee hicieron una mueca ante los insectos pero se mantuvieron callados ,cada uno de los escarabajos tomaron de la espalda a casi a todos los jóvenes ninjas que chisparon un poco sorprendido dejando atrás a Gaara y a la niña desmayada llamada Amaru lo cual era debido que Gaara no podía ser tocado por su arena protectora pero igual no tenía necesidad ,mientras cargaba a Amaru el comenzó a levitar en el aire encima de un gran trozo de arena y así a poco tiempo todos estaban en el aire gracias a los clones especiales de Kabutoshi mientras Fu con una sonrisa pequeña y orgullosa se acomodaba en el lomo de su invocación.

-¡muchas gracias, Kabutoshi!

-De nada niña, dile de mi parte a Chomei-sama que he cumplido muy bien mi trabajo de cuidarla.

-Tranquilo, El suertudo siete esta radiante por ti… muy bien Uchi, Yu ¿estamos listos?

-Tsk, te dije que dejes de llamarnos así, chica verde.

-No le preste atención Sasuke, tranquila Fu, estamos listo ¿no, Naruto-kun?

-¡así es! ¡Ahora nos iremos a NAMI NO KUNI! ¡ADELANTE!-Y así señalando hacia adelante en un punto en específico los supernovas en su diferente modo de transporte fueron llevados a alta velocidad pero con cuidado. Cincos minutos después un equipo de tres hombres Jounin de Iwagakure miraban por todos lados intentando encontrar a sus compañeros pero después solo terminaron encontrado sus cadáveres, por ningún lado una prueba de la presencia del objetivo de la misión y alguna clase de señales de lucha la cuales le dejaron un montón de pista pero ninguna confiable. El líder en específico que era un hombre de rostro firme, de piel morena, ojos negros y una nariz abultada gruño para sí mismo.

-Yo no quería esta estúpida misión, le dije que esto no era nuestro asunto y ahora hemos llamado la atención de alguien y perdí a tres de mis hombres.

-¿Quién podría haber derrotado a Tsuba, Yama y Kawatsuchi, Kitsuchi-taicho?

-Podría haber sido cualquiera, Estos tres apenas eran Jounin novatos….

-¿Konoha, señor?

-No, las señales muestran un Jutsu de elemento fuego pero hay más señales que no cuadran a ninjas de Konoha además que no hay ninguna prueba que hayan tomado el camino sur de aquí así que es posiblemente que sean quizás ninjas de Suna o Kumo….pero aún es muy confuso….tomen los cadáveres, debemos de averiguar bien lo que causó la muerte…..el objetivo de la misión es desaparecido así que la misión es un fracaso ¡separen!

-¡si señor!

-_Padre está muy inquieto ahora con la desaparición de Han, le dije que buscar a una Jinchuriki extraña sería una pérdida de tiempo….no importa, al menos podre restregarle en la cara que su misión fue una estúpida idea. Y se bien que no hay ninjas de Konoha aquí, ellos están muy callados y la frontera está vigilada por Hyuuga y ANBUs, esto tiene que ser una señal que algo ha ocurrido…..Mmmm ¿y si están relacionados?...no, creo que no. Pero mantendré en mente por si resulta ser una coincidencia._

Y así, Kitsuchi y su equipo siguieron con sus intenciones y partir posteriormente.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente.<strong>

-Mokuton: Guarida forestal.

Del suelo con lentitud comenzó a surgir una gran cabaña hecha de madera hasta que finalmente termino ,Tenten que tenía sus manos en el suelo respiraba con pesadez mientras a su espalda Karin usando su poco conocimiento de Medic-Nin ayudaba a regular el Chakra de la Senju y ayudarle a mantenerlo estable. Los supernovas habían llegado finalmente a Nami no Kuni después de un largo viaje en clones escarabajos de cedas y estaban un poco cansado por lo que pensaron primero en tomar asilo en el pueblo pero debido que quizás podían ser rastreados y además que se notaba a los lejos como de pobre era el pueblo decidieron ir a una parte oculta de la costa de otra isla pequeña cerca de Nami para crear su pequeño refugio pero fue difícil ya que tuvieron que poner muchísimas trampas e incluso recaudar algunos materiales como leña entre otras cosas y así finalmente ya estaban instalados para tomar un poco de descanso y comenzar a conocerse mejor. por un lado Tayuya había ido con un clon de Naruto para conseguir alguna clase de medicina del pueblo para la niña mientras Gaara la velaba junto a Fu que conversaban en voz baja sobre el hecho que ambos eran Jinchurikis muy parecidos (Naruto estaba bien pero él era diferente aun siendo un Jinchuriki) Sasuke y Hinata estaban vigilando pero igual conversaban en voz baja y Rock lee estaba haciendo unas flexiones mientras Temari leía un pergamino de los muchos que Naruto y compañía lograron robar de varias aldeas como Konoha ,Suna ,Taki y Kusa.

-Pensándolo bien…..creo que esto va a ser una mierda bien grande cuando todos sepan sobre esto….pero este pergamino del primer Kazekage es extraordinario, la capacidad de convertir el cuerpo en viento ¿Quién diría que Suna tenía su propia Nintaijutsu? ¿Y porque…? Oh aquí está la respuesta…parece que el Kazekage termino enojando muchísimo al Raikage por dormir con su esposa y pues hizo el Jutsu para defenderse del Raiton no Yoroi…. ¿Cómo mierda esta información está aquí de todos modos?

-Sencillo, la biblioteca del Kazekage tiene información personal de sus Kages. Gaara pensó que tomar toda esa información es muy importante ,hehehe-Confeso Naruto apareciendo a un lado de la rubia Kunoichi que se tensó un poco , era notable que entre casi todo un grupo casi de personas desconocidas entre si y que eran anteriormente de aldeas rivales no poseía una aire de incomodidad u hostilidad o incomodidad mas solo timidez y torpeza lo cual era notable primero con la Jinchuriki del siete colas o como Gaara vigilaba con atención a la niña que rescataron o como Tayuya era muy vocal y humorística con la chica de cabello de panda o como la pelirroja intento coquetear con el Uchiha sin mucha modestia o como Naruto había dado una muestra de afecto a darle un…gran abrazo de oso a la Hyuuga. No había nada malo, no había confianza pero habría, eso era seguro y eso tenía confundida a Temari.

-_Sera que…. Por quizás un momento hemos experimentado mucho dolor que hemos podido entendernos o que simplemente podemos….yo no he sufrido mucho como otros, bueno, sí, mi madre murió, mi padre es un hijo de puta, estuve aterrorizada de mi hermano por muchísimo tiempo, mi tío nos renegó a mí y a Kankuro para que después muriera por Gaara….pero yo supere eso y madure…. Soy mucho más allá de alguien que se queja de su pasado doloroso pero….no siento nada malo estar en este grupo…solo lo estoy por Gaara y…. mejor lo dejo así….si ,es mejor ,como pensé ,Gaara vale la pena el sacrificio. Él lo vale. _Me gustaría aprender esta técnica, debemos de volvernos muchísimo más fuerte, las naciones ninjas nos cazaran definitivamente.

-Tranquila Temari, nos volveremos fuerte ,te lo aseguro ,tenemos la información y conocimiento de poderes que el mismo Hashirama Senju obtuvo... no seremos como él o algo así pero seremos famosos y poderosos ¡eso te lo aseguro!

-Está bien…..creo que es posible además, están tú, Gaara y la chica de Taki, los tres serán los más fuertes, lo sé así que con eso basta….pero una duda ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

-No, no, nos iremos a un lugar privado y fuera de la alcance de muchos, nos iremos a la tierra de Uzushiogakure, tengo la información de que ese lugar nadie nos mol—...oh…..esto es malo….

-Espera ¡¿sucedió algo?! ¡¿Sentiste la presencia de alguien con tu habilidad sensorial?!

-No. Mi clon se ha disipado. Tayuya y mi clon descubrieron algo….malo…..-Entonces la calma y alegría en el rostro de Naruto se agrio con fuerza ,mostrando un enojo y desprecio sin igual ,una casi igual cuando supo quién era su padre ,cuando supo el hecho que Konoha ha destrozado su antiguo deseo de ser Hokage ,cuando supo que él era heredero directo de Tobirama Senju y que toda esa información de su familia haya sido ocultad ,un enojo que quizás era comparado al del legendario Hashirama Senju porque que alguien tan bueno y alegre se enojara era un espectáculo temible. Algunos de los supernovas sintieron el enojo de Naruto y se acercaron para hablarle pero vieron como de entre los arboles surgía Tayuya cargando dos cuerpos de dos bandidos inconscientes y los tiro al suelo con sin cuidado. Ella miro al grupo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero igual enojada.

-Para los sádicos y que han matado antes….querrán ayudarme con esto….

* * *

><p>Después del interrogatorio en donde Sasuke uso su Sharingan y Tayuya uso su Genjutsu para torturar a los bandidos lograron conseguir en si toda la situación actual que estaba ocurriendo en el pequeño país en el que se encontraba y no le gustaron lo que supieron. Y más aún Tayuya porque en su pequeña visita para en aquel pueblo de los muchos pocos de Nami no Kuni ella fue espectadora en como por casi una mujer fue violada frente a muchos sin ningún apoyo de parte de los aldeano y eso era lo peor ya que Tayuya incluso pudo ver como todos intentaban pasar como si una pobre mujer no iba ser mancillada frente sus ojos. Ante esto Tayuya destrozo las mentes de la mayoría de los bandidos usando sus Genjutsus sónicos y tomo los últimos dos para sacarle información, ella ya tenía mucho que tener en memoria de lo horrible que fue parte del ejercito de Orochimaru como para tener que saber que había un grupo de personas dispuestas a lastimar de la peor manera a un inocente. Naruto le alabo por ello y sabía bien que aun con su antigua asociación con Orochimaru Tayuya será una gran aliada y familia tanto para el del clan Uzumaki como para los demás en su equipo. Aunque su colorida forma de hablar le tomaba de los nervios algunas veces.<p>

-Este tipo llamado Gato ha logrado frenar la economía en tres islas , contractar más de quinientos bandidos y dominar con el miedo a más de miles de aldeanos ,esto es malo ,muy malo pero muy curioso ¿Cómo ninguna de las demás naciones no se han dado cuenta? Incluso Orochimaru no sabía de esto y él es uno de los peces gordos del mundo criminal en el continente.

-Tiene que haber alguien que este encubriendo a Gato, esa es la clave pero…..lo malo es que es Konoha la aldea ninja más cercana….no creo que sean ellos pero ya mucha mierda me han ocultado.

-Eso no es lo importante, rubio, sino la cuestión ¿Qué haremos? Este tipo Gato tiene mucho dinero. Y con estos dos desgraciados de mierdas sabemos que solo tiene pura mierda bandidos que con solo Taijutsu pueden ser derrotados.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo, Tayuya?

-Ir, masacrar a esas mierdicas y tomar su dinero. Se nota que quieres ayudar a estos cobardes de Nami pero yo voto que obtengamos algo beneficioso, si, sería muy productivo porque estamos hasta la mierda porque estamos pobres.

-Tienes un buen punto _Aunque tiene una linda forma de decirlo…la verdad no _y la verdad no me importa robar, somos ninjas y Gato es un ser que tiene que ser erradicado, estoy contigo en esto Tayuya.

-¡Oh claro que sí! Por un momento pensé que dirías que no y mierda, necesitamos dinero si quieres cumplir tu sueño ese de fundar tu aldea. Según nos dijo las dos mierdas hay un punto en donde los bandidos se reúnen semanalmente, iremos allá y les atacaremos, suplantaremos a los hombres de confianzas de Gato que se acercan para pagarle a los bandidos y nos infiltraremos—

-¡En su base y así obtendremos todos sus fondos además de matarlo! Bien pensado Tayuya, se nota que eres una gran estratega.

-Es cosa simple, rubia. Pero necesitamos discreción así que sugiero que vaya yo y quizás rubia estúpida de Suna—

-¡Oye, no soy estúpida, malhablada!

-Y así mientras uso mi Genjutsu tendré a la rubia de arena para que me cubra ¿tienes una objeción a mi plan, rubio pelele?

-Ehmmm… no. Creo que es un gran plan ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara para prepararte?

-Nah, no es tan complicado, ahora si me disculpa iré a jugar un poco con las dos mierdas estúpidas-Y con una sonrisa maniaca Tayuya salió de la pequeña habitación para después de unos minutos se escucharan unos gritos ahogados a unas habitaciones más allá. Naruto suspiro levemente ya entendiendo que si bien Tayuya era una gran persona tenía su lado oscuro pero tampoco la criticaba ,ellos eran ninjas y algunas veces debían de hacer cosas que no debían de estar orgullosos. Temari miro a Naruto por un momento antes de hablar.

-Oye Naruto….

-¿Mmmm?

-Tengo una idea para la fundación de tu aldea. Pero tomara su tiempo para que se haga realidad…. ¿quieres escucharlo?

-Soy todo oído, Dattebayo.

-¡Ohh esta cosa sabe a mierda! ¡¿Quién se comería esta cosa?!

-Tú lo acabas de hacer.

-¡cállate ,Tenten!-Grito con fuerza Karin mientras escupía en el suelo por el asco mientras a su lado se encontraba Tenten ,Fu y Hinata ,las cuales estaban leyendo unos pergaminos de unas técnicas de elemento tierra y rayo respectivamente mientras por un lado la Jinchuriki de pelo verde intentaba aprender el Kage Bushin aunque le tomaría tiempo. Karin había recibido de Naruto la última Akuma no mi llamada la Jisei jisei no mi de tipo paramecia que le daba la habilidad de controlar el magnetismo a una escala que podía ser igual del poderoso que el poder que tuvo el legendario Sandaime Kazekage. El hecho que Karin físicamente hablando era la más débil del equipo fue la opción lógica en donde al menos merecía una habilidad única como Naruto con sus llamas azules del fénix ,Sasuke con su Sharingan y sus poderes de Dragon ,Hinata con su Byakugan y su poderes del rayo , Tenten y su elemento madera , Gaara con sus técnicas de arena , Tayuya con sus ilusiones , Rock lee y sus poderes de gomas , Temari con sus técnicas de viento , Fu y su elemento luz y según supo de parte de Gaara la aun chica inconsciente que tiene un Chakra del desconocido elemento oscuridad. Karin se merecía algo propio aparte de sus habilidades de sensor.

-Se….te pasara….el sabor en….un tiempo, Karin….lo sé por….experiencia propia…

-Sí, sí, Hinata pero dejando a un lado eso ¡finalmente tengo algo genial! ¡Soy una chica magneto!...ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Es simple, puedes aprender a controlar mejor los metales, no te olvides lo famoso que fue el Sandaime Kazekage con sus habilidades magnéticas.

-¿eso significa que poseo el elemento magnético?

-Pues en…..la verdad creo que sí pero no estoy tan segura.

-¡oh, creo saber sobre eso! Mi Bijuu me ha comentado algo sobre esas frutas; las famosas Akuma no mi-Entro a la conversación Fu mientras finalmente creaba un clon solido antes de que el mismo desapareciera. Hinata y Tenten bajaron sus pergaminos para prestarle atención a la Jinchuriki mientras Karin tomaba una botella de agua y tomaba asiento junto a la joven de cabello verde para escucharle mejor- Bueno ,saben lo que dijo Naruto sobre que las frutas fueron traídas del Makai ¿no?

-Si….Naruto-kun…..lo dijo….

-Pues sí, El gran suertudo Seven no me quiere decir quien las trajo o porque lo hizo pero si me digo que en realidad las Akuma no mí son las precursoras de los Kekkei Genkais.

-¡¿QUE?!

-no, no, espera, me equivoque. Las Akuma no mí son las padres de los Kekkei Genkais elementales y especiales ,según el suertudo Seven dice que los Kekkei Genkais del clan Uchiha ,Hyuuga ,Uzumaki ,Yotsuki , Senju ,Jyugo y Hagamoro son de forma naturales ,las otras habilidades provienen de alguien que ha comido una Akuma no mí.

-¿En serio, Fu?... creo que voy entendiendo.

-Exacto, Tenten, los Kekkei Genkais de los clanes Yuki y Kaguya es un ejemplo de los descendientes de los usuarios de Akuma no mí.

-Pero yo me comí la fruta del magnetismo y ha habido usuarios del elemento magnético antes.

-Quizás sean igual descendientes distantes de algún usuario de esa fruta de muchísimo tiempo atrás.

-En fin… Espera, ahora que lo pienso bien si lo que dices es cierto entonces…. ¿el fuego azul de Naruto es el Shakuton? ¿O que la habilidad de goma de Rock lee es como el Shikotsumyaku del clan Kaguya? Mmmmm….esto es una información muy peligrosa.

-¿eh….? ¿Por qué…lo dices…..Tenten?

-Piénsalo Hinata ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara el mundo cuando sepan que posiblemente habrá el nacimiento de un clan con poderes de elemento quemar, un clan con la capacidad de transformarse en energía eléctrica, uno capaz de dominar el clima y con un Doujutsu, uno con el elemento magnético y ni contar nuestras demás habilidades?... mierda, de verdad si la jodio en meterme en esto, el mundo ya no será lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tenten?

-Habrá guerra, una nueva guerra mundial, ninjas que querrán nos, ninjas que querían matarnos. Ninjas que querían destruirnos. Batallas, muertes, odio y destrucción cubrirá el mundo gracias a nosotros….eso es lo que sucederá.

-Y es por ello que dijo que ¡enloqueceremos el mundo!-Las tres chicas miraron arriba suyo como en la copa de un árbol un sonriente Naruto les saluda. Tenten bufo en voz baja, ahora si creía en las palabras de advertencia de Sasuke sobre que ellos junto a Naruto joderian el mundo y pues resultara ser muy cierto, al menos ella podrá cumplir su sueño de ser la más fuerte. Hinata se sonrojo levemente mientras le daba una sonrisa a Naruto. Karin sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a, un cierto sentido, primo Uzumaki para después un gran trago de agua para aun quitarse ese maldito sabor asqueroso. Naruto rio en voz baja- Hehehehe, si, por eso debemos de ser más fuerte, necesitamos una aldea ninja y así nos protegeremos.

-Sera mucho más complicado que eso… dios, siento que tendré que resolver tus problemas, Naruto-Mascullo Tenten y por un momento sintió como un dejavu de que alguien tuvo que hacer lo mismo que ella. En el otro mundo Tobirama estornudo. Naruto rio en voz baja y bajo de un salto hacia donde se encontraba dos baúles ,los cuales eran parte de lo de que queda del tesoro de One piece que el había encontrado ya años atrás y en ella había su última Akuma no i ,la Baku-Baku no mi además del pequeño cofre lleno de monedas de oros y otros metales de lujos además de los viejos pergaminos de técnicas peculiares como Rokushiki ,estilos de espadas como ejemplo el Santoryu ,pergaminos sobre el Haki y el Satsui pero finalmente un pergamino que estaba completamente sellado por unas extrañas cadenas que por todos los medios Naruto no pudo liberar. El dinero no lo podía gastar sino cuando ya tenían por sí mismo hecha su propia aldea y las demás técnicas ya la darían a quien estuviera interesados en las, Tenten alego que ella quería para si el estilo del Santoryu y Naruto no le negó el deseo a la chica Senju. El tomo su tesoro y lo guardo en un sello de Fuinjutsu en su pecho en donde podía echarle una mirada más estricta.

- Nah, no hay problema la verdad. En fin ,lo que venía a hacer ,Necesito que vengan conmigo ,Karin y Hinata-Las dos mencionadas miraron al rubio prestando su atención y notaron que el Uzumaki rubio tenía una mirada de pura seriedad lo cual las dos Kunoichis adoptaron una similar- Tenemos nuestra propia misión en estos momentos ,nos iremos a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure ,hay una razón del porque vinimos a Nami no Kuni ,mi antigua patria queda cerca de este lugar pero necesito sus habilidades detección para encontrar los restos de Uzushiogakure que fueron sellados por los altos mandos de Konoha.

-¿sellado, Naruto-kun?

-Después de la masacre contra Uzu pensó en su alta sabiduría que debían de evitar que algún caza recompensa o algún ladrón saqueara los secretos del clan Uzumaki pero también estaba el hecho que se cree que los secretos de mi clan solo puede ser abierto por un Uzumaki puro , es decir ,un Uzumaki con sangre normal y pura por lo que mi madre que aun siendo una Uzumaki de linaje fino no podía usar su sangre porque era una Jinchuriki ,nuestra sangre es muy particular así que los de Konoha no hicieron nada ,en cambio usaron una barrera especial llamada **Técnica de barrera: pilar infrarrojo** ,el cual evita la detección de otros ninjas mas solo puede ser encontrado por usuarios de Doujutsus y un poderoso sensor. Ustedes son la clave de eso.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué pusieron esa barrera si supuestamente todo el legado del clan Uzumaki está protegido?

-Porque hay muchas maneras de romper lo que es supuestamente protegido además que según ahora leí los informes secretos que robe del Hokage y del consejo, hay pruebas de que hay una Uzumaki en Kumo y que el Jinchuriki del Yonbi quizás sea un Uzumaki, este último no es importante pero parece ser que mi clan ha sido comprometido por las otras aldeas así que Konoha no podía dejar algo así tan peligroso sin ninguna protección. Lo único bueno que Konoha ha hecho es que al menos no han destruido el lugar de mis ancestros y lo ha mantenido estable después de décadas de destrucción.

-¿Planeas revivir Uzushiogakure, Naruto?

-No, esa aldea murió con la mayor parte del clan Uzumaki y así debe de ser. No, fundare una nueva en los restos de la misma pero igual hare mía estas tierras…..creare una nueva aldea que rivalizara el poder de Kirigakure. Si, chicas, efectivamente, Daré el nacimiento de Namigakure no sato; la aldea escondida en las olas y hare del mar mi territorio, una de nuestras defensas contra nuestros enemigos será que estemos muy lejos de tierra pero hay mucho que hacer y lo primero de todo es simple; tomar el conocimiento de los Uzumakis y crear un sello de Espacio de gran escala.

-¿sello de espacio? ¿Qué rayos estás hablando, Naruto?

-Esto lo pensó Gaara cuando salimos de Suna, para fundar nuestra aldea propia necesitamos tierra propia y la creación de una con técnicas de elemento tierra tomaría tiempo y al discutir con Tayuya supe que si movemos unas islas desocupadas a otro lugar en el mar nos ayudaría muchísimo. Después pensé y….pensé en mi padre, el Yondaime Hokage—

-¡¿el Yondaime Hokage fue tu padre?! ¡Oh mierda, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que ya era! ¡Rayos!

-Cálmate Karin…..Como decía ,la famosa técnica de mi padre que es un Ninjutsu-Fuinjutsu de espacio-tiempo se centra en transportar a una persona de un lado a otro en un periodo de tiempo muy corto y descubrir algo esencial del hiraishin no Jutsu….bueno ,fue Temari quien lo descubrió la verdad; una técnica de espacio-tiempo se rige de dos modos ,el Tiempo es cuando se efectúa la técnica lo que sería un segundo en efectuarse y el espacio es cuando se mueve de un lugar a otro ,los Jutsus de espacio-tiempo se centra en mover algo en periodo de corto de tiempo….es una jodida confusión la verdad.

-Ni que…lo digas….pero creo…entender, Naruto-kun.

-Sí, bien, aquí está la cosa ¿si uso un Jutsu que permite mover una cosa de un lugar a otro? entonces así podría mover montañas, tierra e incluso islas a cualquier lugar que quiera, lo único que no tendría seria el control del tiempo, el movimiento podría tomar horas en efectuarse de acuerdo el tamaño de la transportación pero el gasto de Chakra y el entendimiento de la complejidad del dominio del tiempo sería muy problemático para entender.

-…..Naruto, acabas de hablar la base del Jutsu que hizo que…tu padre sea conocido como el ninja más rápido de todos…. Tú podrías—

-Si dices sobre el hiraishin, si, quizás podría lo, yo ROBE todos los Jutsus secretos de Konoha e incluso de la casa secreta de mi padre y muchísimas cosas más, yo podría aprender el hiraishin además considerando que se de Fuinjutsu pero Karin ¡yo odio a mi padre! Yo no quiero ser como él y jamás lo seré. Y no voy a dominar esa técnica, si debo de aprender Ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo será a mi modo. Yo no seré Namikaze Naruto y ni muchos menos un segundo flash amarrillo.

-….ya veo…..no importa, me impresiona lo mucho que sabes, primo pero bueno tu eres el único que has logrado robar las técnicas secretas de dos de las grandes naciones ninjas-Halago Karin tratando de cambiar de conversación, su ojo de mente de Kagura recogió el intenso dolor y el sentimiento de abandono en Naruto con relación con su padre y Karin no le gustaba que su primo tenga esa clase de estado ánimo. Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja solo sonrió con ironía, en realidad todo fue pura suerte y confianza con una pizca de arrogancia extrema de los ANBUs que tenían que vigilar esa información pero considerando la confianza que le tenía el Sandaime a Naruto y el temor que muchos ninjas a Gaara permitió que obtuvieran los secretos que quizás muchos han intentado y fallado en obtener.

-Bueno, bueno, espero que mis palabras demuestra que confió en ustedes con todo, seremos el mejor equipo, Dattebayo. Buenos, tengo que ver a los demás ¡nos vemos!-Con eso Naruto estallo en humo demostrando que era un Kage Bushin dejando atrás las tres Kunoichis. Tenten pensó por un momento antes de levantarse y comenzar a hacer katas de Taijutsu llamando la atención de Karin e Hinata lo cual la Senju chisto en voz baja.

-Aun mis palabras son ciertas ,chicas ,habrá grandes batallas y debemos de entrenar sin descanso ,así que ¡levanta sus traseros y comiencen a entrenar!-Ambas Kunoichis saltaron ante el tono de voz de Karin pero se giraron a ver para después adoptar un brillo de desafío en sus ojos ,así Karin concentro su nuevo poder e hizo que varios Kunais comenzaran a levitar a su alrededor ,Hinata fue rodeada por pequeñas chispas azules y así sin decirse nada ambas chicas se lanzaron hacia la otra dispuesta a comenzar su entrenamiento. Tenten sonrió igual mientras continuaba con sus katas e igual intentaba hacer crear madera aun cuando se estaba moviendo, ella tenía la firme intención de superar su ídolo, Tsunade Senju, pero también tenía la meta igual de llegar el mismo nivel que el legendario Hashirama Senju. Y le faltaba mucho pero con esmero todo es posible además…

¿Cómo permitirá que ese Uchiha le ganara? Ella era una Senju. Tenía que ser igual de fuerte que él.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio Amaru al despertar fue ver un techo hecho de madera. Y se levantó en total pánico pero hizo una mueca por algunas de sus heridas, como lo reitero anteriormente ella era una novata en las artes médicas y ni mucho pudo hacer para curar sus heridas. Ella se levantó con cuidado notando de paso que estaba en una cama hecha de hojas y una sustancia que parecía levemente a la sedad lo cual descoloco un poco a Amaru pero ella siguió con su cometido y comenzó a caminar para ver exactamente en qué lugar estaba y mientras caminaba por el pasillo de lugar que se encontraba descubrió que era una casa de madera debido al hecho que por las paredes. Así al salir, sorprendiéndose de paso que nadie la haya capturado, miro como en la afuera de la casa de madera se encontraba un chico pálido pelinegro tener un enfrentamiento de Taijutsu con un extraño chico de cabello negro oriental en una cola de caballo. Amaru se quedó impresionada por la velocidad de los dos chicos ya que incluso ella podía apostar que serían capaces de darle una paliza sin sudar una sola gota. De pronto escucho un carraspeo que hizo que diera un chillido y diera un paso hacia atrás. Se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos aguamarinas que le tranquilizaron sin saber muy bien porque.<p>

-Veo que ya está despierta. Es un alivio. Mi nombre es sabakku no Gaara y le aseguro que no le haremos daño de alguna clase-comento Gaara con voz plana ya notando que la niña debería de estar asustada y se recordó que un Shinobi siempre debe de moverse después de despertar de un lugar desconocido y que la niña no lo haya hecho dictaba que o era una civil o que era una novata ,lo cual debía de ser lo último considerando el nivel decente de Chakra que posee según comento Karin cuando la susodicha ,él y Fu hicieron una cama provisional para la herida. Aun le llamaba la atención que Fu podía crear hilo de seda con eficacia. Amaru se relajó un poco al no detectar ninguna clase de mentira de aquel chico y se giró a ver exactamente en donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió después de desmayarme?

-Estamos en el país de las olas y terminamos enfrentándonos contra los Jounin derrotándolos al poco tiempo.

-¿derrotaron a más de tres Jounins? Espera ¿nos? ¿Hay…? Espera, eso es lógico _están esos dos chicos después de todo._

-Sí, somos un grupo de ninjas especiales que tenemos el deseo de fundar nuestra propia aldea y probar nuestra fuerza contra enemigos fuertes. Tenemos igual metas personales como revivir un clan, encontrar el amor de alguien, curar la soledad, tener muchos amigos y más y más…. El punto es que….creo que ha perdido a alguien importante y quizás sea bueno que esté con nosotros.

-_Espera ¿Cómo….? _¿Cómo sabias que perdí a mi maestro?

-Murmuro mientras dormía y me hice la idea de lo que le sucedió _no quiero decirle que estuve pendiente de ella la mayor parte del tiempo _y puede ser apresurado pero sería una gran decisión en quedarse con nosotros. Le brindaremos protección y cuidado, solo le pedimos a cambio no divulgar cualquier información de nosotros; en total no traicionar nuestra confianza ¿Qué dices?-Pidió suavemente Gaara, la chica le intrigaba en cierto sentido pero igual sus palabras eran ciertas, no podían en cierto sentido dejarla libre porque si no el mundo entero les cazaran incluso antes de que obtuvieran el poder que deseaban. Morirían. Por ello Gaara pidió a Naruto la oportunidad de convencer a la ninja de unírsele y si no funcionaban entonces tendrían que encarcelarla y tratar de encontrar un modo de borrar su memoria lo cual era eso o asesinarla. Tayuya dejo muy en claro que eran ninjas. Algunas veces hacían cosas horribles. Y Gaara entendía completamente bien eso. Amaru bajo la mirada pensando un poco.

-_¿Qué hare?... es decir ,ya no tengo a mi maestro y los ninjas de Iwa quizás puedan buscarme pero por otro lado no yo conozco a ninguno de estos chicos pero tampoco tengo mucha opción ,los crímenes de mi maestro Shinno no pueden ser olvidados ….el me hace sentir segura ,no sé porque….creo que…._Si ,creo que aceptare tu invitación pero a cambio quiero que me dejen serle de ayuda ,soy una médica en entrenamiento ,puedo ser de ayuda-Dijo Amaru con una sonrisa triste y no era para menos ya que básicamente en menos de una semana todo lo que creía y como vivía cambio drásticamente. Su maestro resulto ser un estúpido cretino mentiroso manipulador y ahora ella tendría que estar en vanguardia por si posiblemente sea un objetivo de ninjas enemigos. Su vida no sería fácil ahora. Pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente. Gaara frunció levemente el ceño y movió su mano un poco pero se detuvo debido que el contacto físico era algo tan ajeno para él y aun cuando sentía que al menos debía de consolar a la chica no podría. Su arena protectora evitaba eso.

-_Lo malo que ser un Jinchuriki de las primeras colas…..Tranquila_ señorita. Le aseguro que no importa que todos le trataremos muy bien, se lo aseguro, los supernovas seremos una gran hermandad.

-¿los supernovas? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Amaru un poco curiosa y es que aun con todo ella era una ninja por lo que le llamo el curioso y ¿Qué demonios? Nombre genial que el chico pelirrojo se refirió. El mencionado sonrió imperceptible viendo el brillo de curiosidad de la chica; era mejor eso que una mirada de derrota. Gaara le hizo una seña a Amaru mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo siendo seguido por la Jinchuriki del Reibi aunque hizo una mueca pequeña debido a sus heridas. Gaara llevo sus ojos al frente en como Sasuke usaba el Chidori en Rock lee pero que lo detuvo con las manos desnuda y no fue afectado en lo absoluto porque su cuerpo era de goma después de todo. Amaru vio igual y se sorprendió muchísimo por la habilidad de Sasuke y Rock lee. Gaara asintió a sí mismo.

-Es simple; los supernovas somos los futuros ninjas más fuertes.

* * *

><p>En Konoha había una fuerte llovizna demostrando que hasta la naturaleza sentía lo pesado y oscuro que era la situación en Konohagakure. Había sucedido muchas cosas desde el suceso del escape de Naruto Uzumaki; Konoha estaba sufriendo pero eso no era importante en sí. No a gran escala porque en el fondo de unos de los campos de entrenamientos, bajo la lluvia y siendo cubierto por la oscuridad del cielo un joven de pelo largo castaño miraba el cielo y la lluvia con una fría calma. A su espalda estaba en el suelo cuatros personas que vomitaban con rapidez y en el centro de ellos había un cofre el cual tenía tres frutas extrañas de diferentes colores como blanco, índigo y morado con marcas de remolinos en ellas pero tenían algo fuera de lo común, aun mas con su extraña apariencia, sino que su color y marcas parecían artificiales. El joven castaño miro de reojo a sus cuatro acompañantes con frialdad.<p>

-Desde ahora ustedes cuatros me seguirán a donde sea y a cambio les ayudare a cumplir con sus deseos pero igual estarán conmigo en una gran meta; Destruir a las naciones ninjas y desbaratar de una vez por toda este maldito sistema.

-No…me importa, con solo estar con Sasuke-kun me basta.

-…. Este mundo esta maldito; Debemos de lo, siempre seré leal a ti.

-Konoha me trajo aquí para ser un arma ¡no dejare que esto se quede así!

-….Tú me abriste los ojos a la verdad de este mundo. La verdad de las aldeas. De los feudales. De Danzo-sama y Raiz. Me mostraste un mundo que deseo deshacer y cambiar para mejor y todo gracias a ti, Neji-nisán-Confeso una de las personas y el joven castaño sonrió por un momento con afecto pero su expresión volvió a una de frialdad y no dijo nada. Neji Hyuuga tiene consideración con sus nuevos subordinados, él no era como Danzo o como Homura o Koharu que usan a los ninjas como armas. Ese mundo debía de cambiar definitivamente e iniciaría con…

-Demoleremos Konoha. Ya he hecho suficiente aquí en este lugar e incluso logre crear mis propias tres Akuma no mi artificiales lo que ha hecho que mi experimento fue un total éxito y he advertido a mi gente de lo que está por venir. El cambio…- Con esas palabras dichas personas comenzó a salir de las sombras de los árboles. Ellos caminaron hacia Neji y las cuatros personas antes de arrodillarse con reverencia y orgullo. Los cuatros desconocidos con un poco de dificultad igual lo hicieron hacia Neji que se giró hacia el pequeño grupo que si bien no era mucho era significativo para Neji-….de este mundo, mi misión; mi deseo; mi destino es cambiar este mundo de una vez por toda y nadie ¡nadie! Me detendrá porque les destruiré con mis propias manos….hare valer mi ¡propia justica absoluta! ¡La justicia del nuevo futuro del mundo! ¡La justicia del nuevo gobierno mundial!

-¡SI NEJI-SAMA!

-¡NO! ¡Ese es el nombre que se me fue dado por los injustos! ¡Los malditos superiores del clan Hyuuga! ¡Seré más que eso! ¡Seré alguien que será temido y respetado con solo escuchar mi nuevo nombre! ¡Un nombre que expandirá mi nuevo gobierno, el nuevo cambio y la justicia dada por mi destino! ¡MI NOMBRE AHORA SERA KAIDO! ¡KAIDO EL EMPERADOR!

-¡HAI KAIDO-SAMA!

- y ustedes cuatros…..Ami Nohara, Yakumo Kurama, Sora y Sai….serán parte de mi grupo elite y más cercanos…. ustedes serán los encargados de dominar a los criminales y exterminarlos. El nuevo gobierno necesitara de todo para que se cumpla….dominaran a los bandidos ,a los ninjas renegados e incluso a los piratas….si….ya sé cómo se llamaran….ustedes serán conocidos para hoy y para siempre como parte de los Ouka Shichibukai ,el nombre que les hará de temer-Con eso los cuatros asintieron en voz baja ,Ami una niña de cabello azul y ojos marrones prima de la fallecida Rin Nohara asintió con una mirada de locura en sus ojos; Yakumo Kurama una chica pálida de cabello marrón y siendo la heredera del clan Kurama miraba el suelo con incertidumbre pensando sobre el futuro; Sora un joven monje que poseía Chakra del Kyubi en el miraba con odio el suelo pensando una vez más lo injusto que ha sido su vida hasta ahora y finalmente Sai un chico pálido de cabello negro ex ninja Raiz miraba con vacío a los pies de Neji y pensó una vez más que lo que estaba haciendo era evitar que lo que le sucedió a él y a su hermano vuelva ocurrir en el mundo. Neji sonrió con malicia y expectación y miro una vez más el cielo en como lentamente la lluvia se detenía y lentamente la luz de sol surgía. El sintió que aquel momento al igual que el surgimiento de la luz, el haría…Surgir un comienzo para su nuevo gobierno.

El comienzo de Kaido; el de las mil bestias.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Si, sé que ustedes dirán ¿Qué demonios? ¡Eres un jodido genio pero men, esto es confuso! Pues ahí está la cuestión viejos, las preguntas se responderán con el siguiente arco "el nacimiento de Kaido" en donde se cuenta las cosas que ha hecho Neji y lo que será la gran batalla entre Neji contra Konoha…en fin, actualmente debo de darle un tributo de alguna clase a Neji que lastimosamente murió en el manga, en fin….en fin, ahí está, disculpa la demora gente. En fin ,por un momento pensé en hacer una que otra pelea pero pensé que mejor no y además pensé en el nombre para Neji con su nuevo grupo ,inicialmente seria los Shichibukai solamente pero pensé en grande , y pensé primero en Kizaru pero el nombre significa mono amarrillo…así que no…en fin ,Kaido tendrá un significado ,en serio. En fin, antes de algo advierto que habrá muerte en este fic. Y sobre Ami decidí darle protagonismo a personajes no usables, en serio es algo cool porque tú puedes hacer muchísima cosas que tu desees y para quienes no saben quién es Ami es la niña peliazul que molestaba a Sakura de niña. En fin, nos vemos.<strong>

**Toaneo07 **


End file.
